Forgotten Memories
by Poohbear-29
Summary: An old enemy is out for revenge, can Joe remember who it is.
1. Chapter 1

Title----FORGOTTEN MEMORIES! 

Author-----Winnie

Rating-------T

Comments-----As always this is dedicated to my sister, Louise, whose undying love for this show and the characters have been an inspiration.

Disclaimer-----I own no claim to Mannix or the characters, but hope to keep them alive for the dedicated fans, especially Louise.

The handsome, dark haired man ran for his life. He had no idea who chased him through the darkened streets and couldn't afford to stop to find out. On and on he ran as his well-muscled legs carried him away form the danger lurking somewhere behind him. He had no idea where he was going or what he'd do when he got there, but the need to get to safety was foremost on his mind.

He stopped to catch his breath only to hear the voices raised in anger. He knew they were getting closer so he forced his body to obey his commands and he took off again. He didn't understand what was happening to him, he just knew if he was caught he'd forfeit his life. Somehow he had to find help, but who?

Wherever he went it was dark, the few remaining streetlights were unable to push back the shadows. '_Can't let them catch me. Where can I go? Somebody help me, please,_' he thought as he stumbled over a garbage can, striking his head on the sidewalk. He knew he couldn't let it stop him and he quickly got to his feet as blood streamed from a gash above his right temple. Through blurry eyes he focused on the streets ahead and ran for his life.

A dog barked to his right and he veered left, preferring to stay away from people. Fear drove him to believe that everyone was out to get him. He knew he had to find someone to help him but didn't know who he could trust. A police car drove slowly toward him and he ducked behind a garbage can. '_Can't let them find me. They'll send me back_ _there._ _Have to get away,_' he thought as the patrol car passed his hiding place.

If anyone saw the dirt and blood covered man they would have thought nothing of it, because the area he was in was deserted and the only inhabitants were winos, drug runners, and other hardened criminals. Only a few people would have recognized the terror filled eyes and battered face, but none of them lived in this area.

As soon as the patrol car disappeared around the corner the man jumped from his hiding place and once again ran for his life. On and on until his legs could carry him no longer. He ran into the street and the screeching of tires was the last thing he heard as another form of darkness took over. The car struck him solidly and his body sailed over the top and met with the unyielding pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES!--2 

"Hello," the tired officer said as he picked up the phone.

"Lieutenant Malcolm?" a voice asked in a distinctly French accent.

"That's right. What can I do for you?" Art Malcolm asked the disembodied voice on the phone.

"This is detective Frank Williams with the New Orleans police department. I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk?"

"What can I do for the New Orleans Police?" Malcolm asked.

"Is there any way you could come to New Orleans?"

The hairs on the nape of Malcolm's neck stood on end as soon as he heard the question. "It might take a couple of days but I think it could be arranged. What's this pertaining to?"

"I'd like you to identify someone. I'm pretty certain who it is but I don't know him that well."

Cold shivers ran down Malcolm's arms as he sat up straighter in his chair, "Joe Mannix?" he asked, gripping the phone tightly.

"I can't say for sure. He's lost a lot of weight and it looks like he's been beaten pretty badly. That's why I want you to come down to make a positive identification."

"I'll be on the next flight out," Malcolm told him.

"I'll meet you at the airport," Williams said.

"How bad is he, Detective Williams?"

"He's in intensive care, Lieutenant. I'm afraid he was struck by a car."

"Damn," Malcolm said. "There'll be two of us on that plane Detective. I'll be bringing Mannix's secretary with me."

"That's fine, Lieutenant. I'll see you then."

Malcolm dropped the phone in its cradle and hurried out of the office. It didn't take long for him to clear the trip with the chief. The man was just as anxious to find out if they'd really found the missing man as he was.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Peggy hurried to the door as the urgent knocking continued. "Art, come in," she said.

"Peggy, where's Toby?"

"He's at school, Art. What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the worried expression on his face.

"I got a call from a Detective Williams in New Orleans. There's a man in the hospital there and they think it's..."

"Joe?" she said before he had a chance to finish. At Malcolm's slight nod her knees buckled and he reached out to grab her.

"Easy, Peggy," he said, leading her to the couch and easing her down.

"How bad is he, Art?" Peggy asked knowing instinctively that the unknown man in New Orleans was her missing boss.

"He's in intensive care, Peggy," Malcolm said softly.

"I have to go see him," she said.

"It's all arranged. The flight leaves in two hours. Do you think your neighbour could watch Toby for a few days?" Malcolm asked her.

"I'll call her," Peggy said as she struggled to get her emotions under control. Joe Mannix had been missing for close to two months. Two long months of waiting and worrying for Peggy in which nightmare visions controlled her imagination. "Oh, God, Art," she said as tears flowed from her dark eyes.

"I know, Peggy," Malcolm said simply.

Peggy shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, knowing there'd be time enough for that later. She hurried to the phone and called her neighbour. Thanking the woman she hung up the phone and hurriedly threw some clothing into a suitcase.

Art took the bag from her and they hurried outside to his car. Neither spoke as he pulled into the traffic, both thinking of the man in the hospital in New Orleans, both wondering if it was their missing friend, and both wondering if he'd still be alive when they arrived.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Frank Williams recognized the tall moustached man walking toward him. He'd seen pictures of the police lieutenant and the woman beside him. He remembered the special articles that had plastered the newspaper for weeks after Joe Mannix had successfully infiltrated the mob and taken down the female mob leader.

"Lieutenant Malcolm," he said and stuck his hand out in friendship.

"Detective Williams?" Malcolm asked the tall blond standing before him.

"Yes, Sir," Williams said, turning to the woman standing beside Malcolm. "Ma'am," he said with a slight nod of his head.

"Hello," Peggy said hurrying toward the carousel to retrieve their luggage.

"How is he?" Malcolm asked.

"He's still in intensive care I'm afraid. I should warn you before we get there that the doctors don't hold out much hope. He's in pretty bad shape," Williams answered. He took the suitcase from Peggy's hand and hurried them out of the small airport.

Peggy looked up into Art's eyes and saw the worry and fear she felt mirrored there. Somehow she knew in her heart that the man they were about to see was Joe Mannix but she also knew it would be a long time before he was himself again.

Williams opened the back door of his tiny car and she slid inside, her stomach churning at the thought of what she'd see when they reached their destination.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Williams pulled his car into the space reserved for the police in front of the Ochsner Clinic and Hospital located on Jefferson Avenue. "Follow me," he said as he headed towards the main entrance doors. "We'll have to check in with Dr. Louis Marseilles before we go to the intensive care unit. He'll be able to give you more information about the patient," Williams explained.

"Alright," Malcolm said as he reached across to steady Peggy as her legs threatened to buckle.

"Thanks," Peggy said and held tightly to the offered support. Art flashed a smile at her as they followed the New Orleans detective into an elevator.

Williams stepped up to the nurses' desk and asked to speak with Dr. Marseilles. The nurse smiled at him as she paged the doctor and then signalled for the three of them to have a seat in the doctor's lounge.

It wasn't long before a tall balding grey haired man entered the room. His eyes quickly took in the three people sitting at the tiny table. He recognized the police detective but the other two were strangers to him. "Frank," he said.

"Hi, Louis. I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Art Malcolm and Mrs. Peggy Fair," Williams explained. "They're here about your mystery patient."

"Lieutenant, Ma'am," Marseilles said.

"Call me Art," Malcolm said.

"Well, Art, I'm not sure if this is the man you're seeking, but I must warn you if it is, he's in bad shape."

"How bad," Peggy asked as her eyes once more filled with tears.

"Well, Ma'am, he's got four broken ribs on his right side, broken right collarbone and elbow, his right knee is also broken. We did surgery to repair some internal damage. He's got a tube in his side to correct a collapsed lung. He's also had major trauma to his head, probably from the car accident, but not all the damage is from that. He's been severely beaten and there's some kind of drug in his system. A ventilator is breathing for him right now as he's too weak to do it for himself. I'm sorry for being so blunt but I want you both prepared before I take you to see him," Marseilles explained as he watched the horror filled face of the young woman.

"Will he m...make it?" Peggy asked in a quivering voice.

"At this point in time I don't hold out much hope," Marseilles answered.

"Can we see him?" Malcolm asked.

"This way," Marseilles answered leading them out the door and down a brightly lit corridor. He stopped in front of a glass enclosed room and waited for the others to catch up to him.

Peggy looked into the tiny room and her eyes opened wide when she gazed at the figure lying so pale and still on the bed. A thin sheet covered his lower body to just above the waist. White bandages covered his upper torso and his right arm was immobilized at his side. Dark bruises covered what little could be seen of his face, but she knew instinctively that the body on the bed was Joe Mannix. Soft sobs shook her slim frame as Art Malcolm reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Is that Joe Mannix?" Williams asked.

"Yes," Malcolm answered and held the sobbing woman in his arms.

"Oh, Joe," Peggy cried softly, wanting nothing more than to hold the man and tell her how much he meant to her and that she wasn't ready to let him go.

"Easy, Peggy," Malcolm said as he felt her trembling body against his own.

"I'm alright, Art. I need to see him," she told the doctor.

"You can stay with him as long as you want, but stay out of the nurses' way," Marseilles said.

"We will," Malcolm assured him as he led Peggy into the room.

"I'll be here when you're finished," Williams said and watched the two people enter the unit.

Peggy and Art made their way to the bed holding the too still body of their friend. The bruising and damage had looked bad from the window, but close up, the damage was extensive.

Peggy slipped from Art's strong hold and gently placed her hand against a bruised cheek, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she watched the ventilator breath for the man who'd come to mean so much to her. "Oh, Joe, please don't leave me," she said softly as she ran her hand along his jaw, carefully avoiding the bandages that covered an area along his chin. She vaguely heard Malcolm telling the nurse their names and the nurse telling Malcolm that her name was Julia.

'_Who did this to you, Joe?_' Malcolm thought as he watched Peggy display her emotions openly. "How is he?" he asked the dark haired nurse who seemed to be constantly in motion.

"He's alive and we're doing everything we can to keep him that way, but it's going to be a long hard road for him," she answered. "I'm sure Dr. Marseilles explained everything to you."

"He said he didn't hold out much hope," Malcolm said as he touched his friend's right hand, carefully avoiding the IV line that ran into it.

"Right now he seems to be in a coma. I've been working with comatose patients for a lot of years, Mr. Malcolm, and it's important to talk to them. We can't say for sure whether they hear us or not but I'm a firm believer that they do," she told them.

"A coma, oh God, Joe, who did this to you?" Peggy asked as she slipped into the chair Malcolm slid under her.

"I aim to find out, Peggy," Malcolm told her as he squeezed her shoulder.

"You hear that, Joe, we're going to find out who did this to you," Peggy said softly.

"Joe, I don't know if you can hear me but we need you here with us. You're a strong man and a good friend, Joe, and that combination is hard to come by. I'm not ready to lose the friendship we've had. Fight this, Joe," Malcolm said as he patted the bare left shoulder. "I'm going to speak with Williams, Peggy."

"Ok, Art, I want to sit with Joe for awhile."

"I'll be back," Malcolm told her.

"Thanks, Art," Peggy said as tears slid from her eyes. "Oh, God, I have to phone Joe's father. He has a right to be here in case…in case..."

"I'll take care of it, Peggy," Malcolm said.

Peggy looked up at the older man, a silent plea in her eyes, "Thank you, Art," she said.

Malcolm nodded his head and walked out of the room, wondering if he'd ever hear Joe Mannix's voice again. "Detective Williams."

"Please call me Frank," Williams said as he turned away from the nurse at the desk.

"Frank, I need to make a call to Joe's father," Malcolm said.

"There's a phone in the waiting room. I spoke with my Captain and he said to extend you every courtesy. Follow me."

"Thanks," Malcolm said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES!--3 

"Keep talking with him, Mrs. Fair," Julia said as she replaced the bottle of IV solution on the pole over her patient's head.

Peggy smiled at the nurse and slowly nodded her head. "Hey, Joe, you know I'm not going to let you off this easy. You promised you'd show Toby and I a real vacation this year. Remember how excited Toby was when we talked about Disney World? His eyes just danced in his head. He's opened up so much since you came into our lives. He needs you, Joe…I need you," she said, sobbing softly.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Art listened to the phone ring at the other end of the line. He knew it would be early in Summergrove, but despite that fact Stefan Mannix would've been up for hours checking his grapes. The phone rang for the sixth time before a stern voice answered.

"Hello."

"Mr. Mannix?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Art Malcolm."

"Joseph's police friend?"

"That's right."

"Have you found my son?" Stefan Mannix asked gruffly, but Art caught the hint of worry in his rugged voice.

"Yes, Sir, we have."

"He is alive?"

"Yes, Sir, he is, but he's hurt pretty bad," Malcolm said quietly.

"How bad?" 

"He's in intensive care," Art told him and listened to the silence from the other end. He was about to speak when Stefan's voice came through soft and quiet.

"What happened to my son, Lieutenant?"

"We don't know everything, Mr. Mannix."

"Tell me what you do know," Stefan said angrily.

"Joe was beaten and hit by a car."

"My son is too stubborn for his own good. I warned him being a detective was a dangerous job. He should have stayed with me and taken over my business."

"Joe's a good detective…the best actually," Malcolm insisted, slightly angry at the way Joe's father wanted to lead his son's life for him. Things had been better since Joe's last visit but Malcolm still sensed the man's continued resentment of Joe's leaving Summergrove.

"I will not argue about this, Lieutenant. Where is my son?"

"He's in Oschner hospital in New Orleans."

"I'll be on the next flight," Stefan told him.

"I'll give you the number here so you can call when you've made the arrangements."

"Thank you," Stefan said as the line went dead.

"I'll have one of my men pick him up," Williams said as the speaker over their head came to life with a loud anxious call.

"CODE BLUE, ICU! CODE BLUE, ICU!"

"Joe," Malcolm whispered and hurried from the room.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Peggy continued to speak to her boss while she clung to his hand. She'd closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer that he'd pull through when the quiet of the room was interrupted by the shrill sounds of an alarm.

"No, Joe," she cried as the nurse threw back the covers revealing just how much damage had been done to the man on the bed.

"You'll have to leave," Julia ordered as she pushed a crash cart up to the bed.

Peggy released Joe's hand and stumbled back, barely avoiding the incoming medical personnel. Her eyes were glued to the body on the bed as the doctors and nurses fought to bring him back. She trembled and nearly fell but found two strong arms reach out to hold her. "Oh, Art," she cried as sobs wracked her trembling body.

"What happened?"

"I...I don't know. The alarms just started blaring while I was talking to him."

"It'll be ok, Peggy," Malcolm said as he watched his friend being worked on by a highly trained team.

"Will he, Art? There's so much damage."

"Peggy, you and I both know Joe Mannix is one of the toughest men around. He's fought his way back from the brink more often than I care to think about. There's no reason for you to give up on him now," Malcolm said, conveying a confidence he didn't feel.

"That's just it, Art, does Joe have enough strength to get through this?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the people working over her boss. She watched as they placed drugs into the IV and placed the paddles on the patient's chest. She watched as his body jerked in response to the jolt.

Silence reigned as the two people watched the ongoing efforts to save their friend's life. Finally the alarms fell silent and Peggy and Art waited for word on Joe Mannix.

Marseilles looked up from the man on the bed and slowly walked over to the waiting people. "We brought him back," he told them

"Will this happen again?" Malcolm asked worriedly.

"It may, Lieutenant. We can only hope he's strong enough to survive." 

"Can I go back in and sit with him?" Peggy asked.

Marseilles nodded, "Give them a few minutes to get everything cleared up and then you can go back in," he said.

"Thank you," Peggy said as she leaned her head against the glass window.

"If Mr. Mannix has any family you should call them and get them here," Marseilles told Malcolm.

"I called his father," Malcolm explained.

"Is he coming?"

"He'll be here as soon as he can get a flight out."

"That's good. I have to check on my other patients, but I'll be back to check on Mr. Mannix before I leave."

"Thanks, Doctor, for everything you've done for Joe."

Marseilles nodded as he walked away.

"You all right, Peggy?"

"I don't know, Art," she answered as the last of the equipment was moved out of the way and the nurse signalled that she could come back in. She hurried inside and reached out, taking a hand in her own as she sat back in the chair. "Oh, Joe, don't do that to me again. I don't know if I can handle it," she said softly, unconsciously rubbing her hand across his bruised cheek.

Art watched as Peggy gripped the injured man's hand in her own. He'd known the two were growing closer and hoped they'd be able to find happiness in each other. They'd been out a couple of times before Joe Mannix disappeared without a trace. They'd searched everywhere, checked and double checked old enemies but to no avail. Joe Mannix was nowhere to be found, not even the snitches he'd talked to could shed light on the missing detective. Two months of nothing that ended in an intensive care unit in a hospital in New Orleans. He leaned heavily against the glass enclosing the ICU room, his thoughts drifting back to the last day he'd seen Joe Mannix.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

'_Where are you taking Peggy tonight?'_

'_A small restaurant on the waterfront. They serve the best linguine and shrimp in town,' Mannix smiled at his long time friend, his eyes brimming with excitement. _

'_Is Peggy as excited as you seem to be?'_

'_I hope so, Art, I've been planning this for quite some time now and I want it to be right.'_

'_I'm sure she'll love it, Joe. I'd say it's about time you two opened your eyes.'_

'_I agree, Art. She's one beautiful lady and I want to do this right.'_

'_Dinner at a fine restaurant, flowers, chocolate. I'd say that's doing things right.' Malcolm laughed as Joe Mannix left his office. Two hours later a call came from Peggy telling him that Joe hadn't shown up and asking if he knew where he was._

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Malcolm lifted his head and stared into the room. Nothing changed, Peggy sat holding Joe's hand, the monitors recorded his heartbeat, the nurse checked his vitals, and Joe Mannix remained deathly still.

"Thanks," Malcolm muttered as a hot cup was placed in his hand.

"I have one for Miss Fair as well," the candy striper told him.

"I'll give it to her," Malcolm assured her, taking the second cup and walking into the room. "Peggy."

Peggy looked at him through tear filled eyes. She reached for the cup he offered and sipped the sweet black liquid. "Thanks, Art," she sniffed.

Malcolm nodded and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. The two people remained quiet as they watched for any sign that their mutual friend was ready to wake up. The hours dragged by as they continued their constant vigilance. The only sounds, the softly beeping heart monitor, and the swoosh of the ventilator as it supplied oxygen to the injured man. They looked to the door as a figure blocked out the light coming in from the hallway.

Although not a big man, Stefan Mannix was an imposing sight. He stood in the door, his face hard, his eyes full of pain and fear as he stepped to the bed. He didn't want to show emotions in front of his son's friends, but the shock of seeing the battered body made him gasp and stagger as he reached for something to support him.

Malcolm placed a steadying hand on the older man's elbow and helped him over to the bed.

"Art, why don't we go get something to drink," Peggy suggested.

"Alright, Peggy," Malcolm agreed, knowing Stefan Mannix was a private man and needed time alone with his son. "Would you like something, Mr. Mannix?"

"No. Nothing," Stefan answered as he waited for the two people to leave him with his wayward son. "I knew it was a mistake for you to play detective, Joseph. Now look at you. They've hurt you so bad. The doctors say you might not make it. We've argued a lot over the years and we lost some time over stupid things. I will not let you go like this, Joseph."

Joe Mannix was caught in a void. He could hear people talking to him, but the fight to answer them was too much. He felt something invading his throat and struggled against it. He felt hands reach out to him, but didn't know who they belonged to. Memories were slow in returning but he remembered bright lights coming toward him, the screeching of tires, and the final bone-jarring impact as he was thrown over the car to land heavily on the ground.

"Mr. Mannix, you're going to have to leave," the nurse said as she watched the patient struggle against the tube in his throat.

"I am not leaving my son," Stefan told her.

The nurse continued to talk soothingly to the injured man, keeping her eyes diverted from the older man who's rough voice did nothing to hide the concern he felt. "Mr. Mannix, can you hear me. You're going to be alright but you've got to calm down," she said as she injected the ordered dose of morphine into the injured man.

"Joseph, be still. You're going to hurt yourself," Stefan ordered and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

'_Pa,_' Joe thought as his nerves sent pain signals to his brain. '_Help me,'_ he thought, but once more settled down to sleep, his pain wracked body dulled by the shot of morphine.

"Is he?"

"He's sleeping, Mr. Mannix," the nurse told him as she wrote the incident up on his chart.

"You have to come home, Joseph. I am not ready to let you go," Stefan said as he sank into the chair by the bed. '_We have much to talk about. The grapes should be ripe on the vine soon and we need to make them into wine. It is time for you to give up this dangerous life you lead,'_ he thought.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Fleeting memories of a darkened room in a house. The dark was his saviour, the only time when he wasn't in pain, or at least any new pain. Once the lights came on he knew they were back and that he was going to regret what he'd done. His confused mind couldn't recall why he was being punished but images of a female face would sometimes intrude on his dreams and turn them into living nightmares.

'_No, not again,_' he cried out, but no sound left his throat as the intruding object made it impossible to speak.

Two days passed with Peggy Fair and Stefan Mannix kept a constant watch over the injured man. He'd shown signs of coming out of it but before they were able to break through he'd slip back into whatever hell he resided in. The trembling of his body told them he was trying to wake up once more and Peggy spoke softly to him, not wanting to startle him. "Joe, it's Peggy."

He heard the voice, the soft tone filled with fear, and he tried to latch onto the lifeline. _'Peggy? No! They got you too,'_ he thought as his body was wracked by pain.

"Joseph, Open your eyes and look at me."

'_Pa,'_ he thought as he fought his way up through the depths of despair and pain residing in his mind and body.

"He's coming around. Mr. Mannix, I'm Louis Marseilles, you're in the Oschner hospital in New Orleans. You've been hurt, but you're going to be fine."

'_Hospital, New Orleans? How? Why?'_ he thought as his eyes finally opened. He slammed them shut as the overhead lights sent stabbing pain through his skull. The agony radiated from every part of his body and he would've cried out, but for the obstruction in his throat.

"Joe, it's ok. Open your eyes and look at me," Peggy ordered her boss, the man she considered her best friend.

'_Peggy,_' he thought when her voice once more broke through the torturous memories. He opened his eyes so they were bare slits and when no new pain awakened in his body he turned his head slightly and looked into the faces of his father and secretary.

"Joe, thank God," Peggy said, tears slipped freely from her dark eyes as she watched the recognition on the battered face.

"Mr. Mannix, we're going to get rid of this ventilator for you and then I want you to get some more rest. You folks can come back later," he said looking at Stefan and Peggy.

"Joseph, you listen to the doctor and rest. I will come back when he is done," Stefan's harsh voice didn't fool Peggy as she saw a hint of moisture in his aged eyes.

"I'll be back too, Joe," she assured him as she followed his father out of the room.

"Now, Mr. Mannix, Louisa and I are going to get rid of this tube for you. Once it's out I don't want you to try to talk. You're throat is going to feel pretty bad, but that'll go away. Louisa will give you some ice chips, but I don't want you having anything else until I run some test. Do you understand?" A slight nod of the head told him the injured man heard and understood. "All right, let's get this done." Marseilles began pulling at the tape holding the ventilator tube in place, wincing at the redness surrounding the pale lips. "Ok, Mr. Mannix, I want you to breath out now," he ordered and as Joe Mannix did as instructed, he pulled the offending tube from his mouth.

Joe Mannix gagged as the final section of tube left his throat. He coughed dryly and a panicked look came over his face when he tried to draw in a deep breath.

"Easy, Mr. Mannix, I know that's unpleasant but it's over now. Just concentrate on my voice and take a few slow deep breaths."

"T...thirsty," he rasped weakly.

"I know you are. Louisa, give him some ice," the petite red head placed a spoon of ice chips before the chapped lips and Joe took it gratefully.

"T...thanks."

"I said no talking, Mr. Mannix."

"J...Joe, Mr. M...Mannix is m...my father," Joe groaned as he shifted on the bed.

"Louisa, is it time for his shot?"

"Yes, Dr. Marseilles," the nurse answered as she injected the morphine.

"Ok, Joe, that should help ease the pain. I want you to get some rest now and remember no talking."

"K," was the simply muttered reply as tired eyes slid shut.

"Oh, Lord, I can see this one is going to be a stubborn one. I'll tell his friends to come back later. Right now sleep is the best thing for him."


	4. Chapter 4

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES!--4 

The next two days past in a bleary haze for Joe Mannix as almost every waking moment was filled with pain. The nightmares continued unabated, but quickly left him as his eyes opened. Slowly he forced his heavy eyelids open and realized he was no longer in the ICU unit. Three people were in the room with him and from the raised head of his bed he was able to see the haggard features of each one. His father was slumped in one of two softly cushioned chairs, Peggy Fair in the other. Art Malcolm's long body was stretched out on a single chair.

He didn't want to wake them and slowly closed his eyes once more. '_What happened?'_ he thought and tried to grasp the illusive memories. His whole body hurt, but the worst was the headache. A deep thunderous drumbeat, reverberating loudly inside his head as he tried to remember what happened to put him here. _'Damn,' _he thought as he lifted his left arm and tried to rub at his temples, groaning as the board holding the IV in place struck the bandaged area on his head.

"Joe?"

He opened his eyes once more and smiled weakly at her. "Hi, Peg," he whispered a hint of a smile on his pale face.

"Oh, Joe," she cried as tears fell from her eyes, pent up emotions finally took over and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's ok, Peg," he told her as Malcolm and his father joined them by the bed.

"It's not ok, Joseph! Look at you! Look at what they've done to you!" Stefan snapped, his voice filled with anger at the damage done to his son. "I told you playing detective was not a good job."

"Pa, not now, okay?"

"Joseph, I want your promise that you will give up this dangerous life and come back to Summergrove with me."

"I can't do that," the detective said as he watched the hurt and fear in his father's eyes. "I'm sorry, Pa, but this is what I do. It's who I am."

"What you do is dangerous and you were nearly killed."

"Pa, please, we can talk about this later," Joe groaned as he struggled upward on the bed, his injured ribs, shoulder, and leg protesting the small move. "Damn, Pa, look I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it now."

"Joe do you want me to get the nurse?" Malcolm asked.

As if on cue the door opened and a robust raven haired nurse stepped into the room. She shooed the three people away from the bed and looked at her patient. "How are you feeling, Mr. Mannix?" she asked.

"Lousy," he told her as lights exploded behind his eyes. "F...feels like my h...heads about to explode."

"I'll be right back with your shot. Lunch is just coming around and I know there's a tray for you."

"Okay," he said, keeping his eyes closed in hopes that the increasing pain would stop before his head really did explode. Pictures flashed behind his eyes, reminding him of scenes from a movie, but these were memories of things being done to him. He tried to concentrate and bring the images into focus but only succeeded in making his headache worse. A low moan escaped his throat and he knew he was going to be sick. He turned his head to the side, bright lights once more flashing behind them as he fought the nausea churning in his stomach.

"Easy, Joe," Malcolm placed his hand on his friend's left shoulder.

"H...heads k...killing me, Art," he groaned.

"I have something that'll help with that, Mr. Mannix," the nurse said as she re-entered the room. She injected the medication and checked the patients pulse, finding it just a little fast. "I want you to relax and let that take affect. You guys can stay but I don't want you upsetting him in any way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Cindy," Malcolm smiled as he read the nametag on her uniform.

"It might help if you keep your eyes closed, Mr. Mannix," she said softly as she closed the blinds and turned out the overhead lights.

"Will he be alright?" Peggy asked softly.

"With plenty of rest and a lot of care he should be fine. He's suffering from a severe concussion and that can affect him for weeks to come. Just let him rest as much as he can. It's the best thing for him right now," she explained. "I'm going to bring in his lunch tray, but don't force him to eat if he doesn't want to. His stomach is probably still upset and he doesn't need to be throwing up with those broken ribs."

"Thank you, Cindy," Peggy told her as the nurse hurried out of the room. "Joe," she said as she noticed his slightly open eyes.

"Y...yeah."

"Why don't you do as Cindy said and get some sleep?"

"I w...would if this h...headache w...would go away," he gasped.

Peggy Fair ignored the two men standing behind her as she gently rubbed the injured man's temples, smiling at the sigh that escaped from his lips.

Joe felt her warm hands on him, sending strength through their softness, soothing away the pain from his body better than any pain medication could ever do. A soothing balm in a sea of agony as he quietly slipped toward sleep.

"Peggy?" Art took her shoulders as a soft sob escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry, Art, I...I..."

"I know, Peggy, he'll be all right."

"My son will only be all right if he gives up this dangerous work. If you care for him as much as you say, you'll help me convince him of that."

"Joe loves what he does, Mr. Mannix," Peggy told the older man, a hint of anger in her voice.

"But it is dangerous."

"Yes it is. Joe is good at what he does. Actually he's the best I've ever seen," Malcolm said sharply. "If you try to force him into something he doesn't want to do it'll be like taming a wild horse. The only way to break it is to break his spirit. You can't do that to him."

"I'd rather his spirit be broken than his body. Look at him. He's been hurt so bad and we don't even know who did it."

"We'll find out," Malcolm told him as he held the trembling woman.

"It's already too late for that," Stefan said as he hurried out of the room.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

_The lights were on and he knew they were back. He groaned as something sharp slipped into his shoulder. A hand gripped his chin and forced him to look up. His eyes opened and he tried to see the face before him. He struggled against the clamps that held his arms and legs to the chair. 'Joseph, I thought I could make something out of you but now I know you'll never amount to anything!" a female voice whispered in his ear._

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

"No! C...can't do this a...anymore."

"Joe, what's wrong?"

'_Not her! Get away, Peg, they'll kill you,'_ he thought as he felt hands on his shoulder. He shivered as he thought of the woman he believed was touching him, the face that invaded his dreams turning them into nightmares. He groaned and tried to move away from the hated touch but was prevented from doing so as pain washed over his body in a giant tidal wave of agony.

"Come on, Joe, wake up. It's going to be alright. You're safe now."

"Peggy?" He opened sleep laden eyes and looked at the woman standing beside his bed. The nightmare slowly receded and the face that caused him such pain was replaced by the one that always brought him comfort. The face that was there whenever things got bad for him. She'd been there when he'd lost his sight, she'd been there when he'd been poisoned and so close to death. She'd been there through all the hard times, all the times he'd been shot or beaten he could count on her getting him through.

"Oh, Joe," she said as she fought the tears threatening to slide from her eyes.

"It's ok, Peggy, I...I just," he gasped as he tried to sit up.

"Lay still, Joe," Peggy ordered gently but firmly. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Please," he said and was rewarded by a straw being placed between his lips. He sipped from the glass his eye never leaving the woman before him.

Peggy removed the glass and looked down at the man on the bed. The man she'd come to respect over the years she'd worked for him. Their relationship had grown from being boss and employee and the incredible friendship they shared would probably lead to higher plains if they both gave into their feelings. She shook her head as she heard him call her name. "S...sorry, Joe, I was thinking. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Peggy."

"Sure you are, Joe," Peggy smiled at the usual answer from Joe Mannix. It was almost an automated response to the question and she knew he'd never change. He'd always deny how much he was hurt; always try to sugar coat the truth in an effort to assuage the fears of his friends.

"Help me sit up," he asked as he tried to get comfortable.

"Hold on, Joe," she said as she pressed a button and slowly raised the head of the bed.

He waited for the waves of dizziness to pass before opening his eyes and looking around the private room. "T...thanks," he smiled and Peggy saw some of the haggardness leave his face.

"You're welcome, Joe," she smiled back at him and pulled the table toward him. "Do you feel like eating?"

He smiled at her as he looked at his immobilized right arm and the board taped to his left hand. "I would but at this point I don't think it's possible."

"Oh, Joe," she wasn't sure if she was going to laugh or cry.

"Hey, it's ok, Peg," he tried to reassure her but the sharp intake of breath as he moved seemed to undermine his words.

"Joe?"

"Just a sec, P...Peg," he told her as he waited for the pain to stop. "S...sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," she said. "Now let's see if we can't get you fed," she said as she started feeding him the liquid lunch the doctor ordered. By the time she'd fed him half the lunch he was exhausted and sombre. "Joe, what's wrong?" she asked as he turned away from her.

"I...I need to know what happened to me, Peg. I can't seem to remember anything."

"What's the last thing you remember, Joe?" she asked worriedly.

"R...remember talking to Art and leaving to pick you up, but everything after that's a blur. I c...can't seem to make the images clear," he said as he closed his eyes. The headache, so mild since waking, loomed dark and ominous as he tried to gather his memories.

"It'll come back to you, Joe, just give it time."

"Will it, Peggy? I f...feel like I'm lost. Feel like something's been taken away from me and I'll never get it back," he held his breath as his stomach churned violently. "I c...can see a...a w...woman but she's staying back in the shadows."

"Do you know her, Joe?"

He swallowed the fear threatening to overpower his senses and tried to reach for the memory, groaning as his head pounded once more. "I...I c...can't. Dammit, who are you?" he cried out in anger as the illusive woman's image refused to clear.

"Joe."

"Oh, God, Peggy," he gasped as his body was once more assaulted with the pain he'd been trying to ignore. He trembled on the bed and his body lurched as it convulsed and slammed back to the bed.

Peggy Fair pressed the button on the wall. "Help, please he needs help," she shouted. "They're coming Joe," she sobbed as she watched the pain etched on the handsome face.

Louis Marseilles and a nurse came running into the room. "Mrs. Fair, you'll have to leave," the doctor ordered as he lowered the head of the bed.

"N...no, stay, p...please stay," Joe gasped as he tried to regain control of his trembling body.

"All right, Joe, she can stay but you need to calm down."

"A...am c...calm. Just m...make this stop."

"We're going to make it stop, Joe," Marseilles said as he injected a sedative into the man's IV. "That should help in a couple of minutes."

"Okay," Mannix gasped as he waited for the violent convulsion to end.

Peggy let the tears roll down her cheeks as she watched Joe's body writhe on the bed. Her eyes met the doctors and she could see the concern and caring this man had for his patient. After what seemed like an eternity Joe's body relaxed back on the bed and he closed his eyes.

"T...tell me that's n...not going to h...happen again."

"I can't promise you that, Joe," Marseilles said as he watched the tired eyes open again.

"N...never happened b...before. W...hat's causing it n...now?"

"I think you were injected with some kind of drug. It showed up in your blood work, but it seems to be working its way out of your system."

"Do you know what it is?" Mannix asked, slipping into the routine questions he normally asked on a case.

"The lab boys haven't seen anything like it. We've just got to hope that once it's completely out of your system there'll be no more of these. What I want you to do now is get some rest and let yourself heal."

"What I want to do, Doc, is find out what the hell happened to me," Mannix snapped, apologizing immediately as he realized his anger was directed at the wrong person.

"Joe," Marseilles said softly. "After the severe trauma you received you may never remember everything that happened to you."

"I'd better, Doc, because I don't think it's over yet," Mannix muttered. "I have a feeling things are only just beginning." He closed his eyes and turned away from the people in the room. He felt himself slipping toward sleep once more, dreading the dreams he knew he'd find there, and knowing he needed to find out what those dreams held for him.

"He should sleep for a while now, Mrs. Fair. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I will, Doctor, I just don't want to leave him alone," Peggy said as she sat next to the sleeping man once more.


	5. Chapter 5

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES!--5 

"Peggy."

Peggy opened her eyes and looked into the worried face of Art Malcolm. "Art, what's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the lieutenant smiled warmly at the tired woman. "That must've been some dream."

"It was," Peggy said, remembering the fear she felt at thinking she'd lost Joe Mannix for good. She reached across the bed and gently touched the bruised cheek. "I thought I...we'd lost him again."

"Why don't you go to the hotel and get some rest?"

"I will, Art," she said as she picked up her sweater and pulled it on. She was tired but she hadn't been able to leave the injured man alone for fear of him disappearing again. "Were you able to come up with anything new?"

Malcolm shook his head as he walked her to the door. "Frank has a couple of leads he's looking into. He had a call from one of his snitches and he'll be meeting with him this evening."

"Don't leave him alone, Art."

"I won't Peggy," Malcolm assured her. He watched her walk to the elevators before turning back to the bed. "Well, Joe, looks like it's me and you for a little while anyway. Your dad said he'll be back tonight," he said as he sat down to wait for his friend to wake up.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

'_You'll never amount to anything, Joseph,' she slapped his face in anger and frustration. Her eyes were filled with such hatred and he knew it was all pointed at him. He tried again to bring her face into focus but the effort was too much and he tried to turn away from her. Another slap to the face and he felt blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. 'I could have made something of you, Joseph,' the voice repeated and he didn't know if the headache was real or part of the nightmare._

'_T...told you. N...not Joseph. My name is Joe,' he gasped as she scraped a long fingernail down his chin, drawing a thin stream of crimson fluid as she went._

'_I will kill you, but not yet, Joseph, you must be taught a lesson first,' she laughed as she turned him over to her man and the beating began once more. He glared angrily at them but was unable to move from the chair. _

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe opened his eyes and remembered the pain of that first beating. He remembered the needles sliding into his shoulder each time he was on the verge of passing out. He remembered screaming at them to leave him alone when they landed blow upon blow to his already beaten frame. The one constant during the time he was in their hands was the woman whose face he couldn't see. _'I have to remember who you are,_' he thought as he let his eyes slide shut.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

"You idiots! Do you realize what you've cost me?" she chastised the two men standing before her.

"We thought he was unconscious. He was tied to the chair. He shouldn't have been able to get away not after that last beating."

"You fool Charlie. This is Joseph Mannix we're talking about. He cost me everything and you've let him get away. Damn you I spent the last five years in that hellish prison because of Joseph and I'm not done making him pay. I want him back where he belongs."

"Yes Ma'am, but right now he's under police guard."

"Then we wait until the heat dies down. I'm tired of New Orleans anyway. We will go back home." A grin spread across her face as she looked at her two bodyguards. "We'll wait until he's feeling safe again. Let him think it was just a random kidnapping by an old enemy and then we take him again. This time my revenge will be complete and Joseph will pay for his betrayal of my trust. Now get out of here," she ordered and smiled at the quick response from the two men. "It's not over by a long shot, Joseph."

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe opened his eyes to a darkened room, but knew he wasn't alone because of the soft breathing he could hear. He turned his head slightly, surprised that the movement didn't set off the usual fireworks. It still took him a minute to adjust to the lighting but he easily recognized the man sitting next to his bed. He didn't want to wake his father so he turned his head and looked out the window.

'_Who are you?_' he thought as the image of the dark haired woman invaded his thoughts, and her thick accent when she called him young man or when she referred to him as Joseph. He tried to grasp more of the illusive memory but felt the headache returning. He closed his eyes and tried to suppress the nauseating feeling in his stomach. He tried to turn over, but his stomach churned. He felt someone place a basin before him just in time as he was violently ill.

"See, Joseph, this is what you get for helping people," Stefan snapped as he placed the basin back on the table.

"Pa, we've been through all this," Mannix groaned as his father placed a straw in front of him. He drank gratefully and looked into the concerned face of the older man.

"No, Joseph, you've been through all this. You never listen to what I have to say. You don't know what I go through each time your secretary calls to tell me you've been hurt again. You keep putting the life the good Lord gave you in danger and for what! A few dollars here and there from clients who don't give a damn about you!"

"Pa," Joe groaned as his father's rising voice reverberated through his skull. "I don't do it for the money. I do it because it's something I believe in. Most of my clients are good people who need a little help."

"Is that so, Joseph? Just look at you. So hurt, so beat up and yet you still want to play detective."

"I'm not playing detective, Pa, it's what I do for a living and I enjoy it. Look, we've had this argument before and neither one of us is willing to change our minds. I like what I do, Pa, and I'm good at it," Joe groaned as his own raised voice made his head throb unmercifully.

"You are still as stubborn as ever. It is no use talking to you and I am tired of arguing. Now that the doctors say you will recover I must get back to the grapes," Stefan said as he stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry, Pa, I wish things could be different," Joe mumbled as he tried to ease the tension between them.

"I do too, Joseph. You come home when you feel like it," Stefan told his son as he left the room. "It is your home and you will always be welcome there."

"Thanks, Pa,' he said as he closed his eyes.

Joe had no idea how long he slept but he awoke feeling worse than before sleep had taken him away. The headache was now just an annoying throbbing behind his eyes, but the rest of his body had decided it was time to protest the rough treatment. He took shallow breaths in order to alleviate the throbbing ribs. The pain on the right side of his body was so intense he gasped without realizing it.

"Easy, Joe, Art's gone to get the nurse."

"P...Peggy?"

"Yes, Joe, it's me. How bad is it?"

"It's okay," Mannix lied as he tried to shift on the bed,

"You're not fooling me, Joe," Peggy told him as she gently touched his left shoulder.

"Never could, Peg," he whispered, smiling weakly.

"The nurse is here, Joe," Peggy said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mr. Mannix, would you like something to ease the pain?" the nurse asked.

Joe Mannix swallowed his pride and nodded slowly, he hated taking anything, but his body was telling him he needed to do something about the misery.

"I'll be right back," the nurse said as she left Mannix to his two friends. She returned a minute later and uncapped a syringe placing it in the IV juncture and injecting the morphine. "That should kick in pretty fast, Mr. Mannix," she said as she turned toward Malcolm and Peggy. "That shot will probably make him sleep…he needs it so please let him get as much sleep as he can."

"We will," Peggy assured her as she reached out and took Joe's left hand in her own. She looked across the bed as Art Malcolm took up residence there. By unspoken agreement they'd decided to protect Joe Mannix from anyone who wanted to hurt him.

"Pa's going back home," Joe muttered, surprising both his friends.

"I know, Joe, he told us on the way out. He said to tell you he hopes you'll change your mind," Malcolm explained.

"Hmm," Mannix yawned as he started to drift toward sleep. "He just wants what he thinks is best for me…doesn't understand my need to help people."

"Go to sleep, Joe," Peggy told him and pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"Think I will," Joe smiled at her and finally let his eyes slide closed. "You should too."

"Peggy, I'm going to grab a coffee and a sandwich. Would you like me to bring you something?"

"Just coffee, Art," she answered.

"Peggy, you won't do him or yourself any good if you don't eat."

"All right, Art, a bagel with cream cheese." She smiled at the moustached man as he left the room, and watched him speak to the police officer assigned to protect Joe Mannix. '_Oh, Joe, who did this to you?_' she thought as she took in the still vivid bruises that now held a hint of yellow around the outer edges.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

'_Faster, Joe, if you want to live you have to run faster. Can't let them catch you!' he thought, struggling to get air into his burning lungs. He ran through the darkened streets, the pain from the repeated beatings made it feel as if he was running in slow motion. He had no idea how long he ran, but he knew to stop would bring about his death. She was out there and she wanted him dead, but she wanted him to suffer first. He heard her voice in his ear, whispering angrily as she shoved a needle into his arm._

'_I could have made something of you, Joseph, like Salvatore. But now you'll have to pay for your betrayal!' Her dark eyes glared angrily at him as she knelt before him. "Poor, Joseph, so hurt, and still he fights it,' she laughed._

'_A...Al,' he gasped as the name he associated with the face came to him._

_She slapped his face and his head snapped back. "You will not use my name again, Joseph," she snarled as she turned him over to her men._

_He'd escaped, he didn't know how but he'd gotten away from her and started running, always running, unable to stop for fear of being caught and placed back in her clutches. He knew he'd have to run for the rest of his life or he'd be dead as soon as he stopped._

'_You can run, Joseph, but I will find you. You must pay for what you cost me.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES!—6**

The dreams were real, his body arching on the bed as the car once more made contact with him. "No," he whispered as he was thrown through the air and impacted heavily with the ground. "No!" he shouted as he opened his eyes and saw the face of the woman from his nightmares.

"Joe, you're all right. It's just a dream."

"No! Get away from me!" the injured man shouted as he struggled to stop the hands that held him down. "Leave me alone!"

"Joe, listen to me. We're going to have to tie him down if he doesn't respond soon," Marseilles informed Mannix's friends.

"No! D...don't tie me up. N...not again," he shouted, but continued to fight the hands that held him, the hands that belonged to his enemy not to the people who were trying to help him.

Peggy moved closer to the bed, anguish written on her face as she watched the struggling man. "Joe, it's Peggy. You're safe now. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore," she told him.

The doctor watched as the nurse administered a sedative to his patient's IV and watched the almost instantaneous affect. The body on the bed relaxed as the new drug entered his system. "He should rest now," he explained.

"What did you give him?" Peggy asked as she placed a hand on his forehead and flicked back a stray lock of dark hair.

"Just a mild sedative, but he's so exhausted it took effect faster than normal. He should sleep for a couple of hours. Just press the button if he needs anything," Marseilles told her as a nurse finished taking his vitals.

Peggy watched as the two left and returned her attention to the man who'd come to mean so much to her. '_You have to get better, Joe, I can't go through the loss again_,' she thought as she reached out and took his hand.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe opened his eyes and looked around the room, smiling when his eyes fell on the pretty woman sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Hi, Peg," he said.

"Joe," she returned the smile as she stood up and moved closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm..."

"Don't you dare say it, Joe Mannix," she snapped, a little more forcefully than she intended.

"Say what?" he asked sheepishly.

"That you're fine. I don't want to hear that anymore. I want the truth!"

Mannix smiled and nodded slowly. "All right, Peggy, should know better than to try to hide things from you."

"Yes, you should. Now answer the question," she said.

"I'm doing okay for now, Peg."

"Are you sure?"

"Peggy!"

"All right, Joe, I believe you but if you need anything at all just let me know."

"The only thing I want right now is to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"Well that's not going to happen for a while yet," she told him.

"I figured as much."

Peggy was taken aback by the handsome face showing through the healing bruises, paleness, and cuts. She swayed and sat heavily in the chair.

"Peggy!" Joe gasped as the woman he cared for seemed ready to pass out.

"It's okay, Joe, I think it just hit me that your home. I...I thought we'd lost you," she explained.

"I'm here, Peg, and I don't plan on disappearing again," he assured her as he reached out to take her hand in his.

"You'd better not," she warned as she placed her head on the pillow and let the tears flow.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Art stepped quietly into the room and smiled at the two people he called friends, close friends, friends he'd do anything for. Joe's too pale face was still lined with pain and fading bruises and he swore he'd find out who was behind his disappearance and subsequent beating. He let the door close softly behind him and was surprised to see Joe Mannix turn his gaze on him. He stepped up to the bed and asked softly. "How are you feeling, Joe?"

"Tired."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" Malcolm asked worriedly.

"To much p...pain," he answered honestly.

"Why didn't you call for the nurse?"

"Don't want to w...wake Peggy. She's s...sleeping."

"She'd shoot you if she knew that, Joe. Look, I'll go get the nurse. You just try to rest until she comes in."

"Thanks, Art," Mannix told him, smiling weakly as he let his eyes slide shut. The image of the dark haired woman invaded his mind as he was left alone with his thoughts. '_Who are you? Why can't I remember?'_ He hated feeling helpless and right now that was just how he felt. He knew this woman was behind the beatings and his disappearance and that he needed to remember who she was before it was too late. He knew she was going to come back after him and he had to protect Peggy Fair from this unknown threat.

"Mr. Mannix, I've got something to help you with the pain."

Joe opened his eyes and smiled gratefully. "T...thanks," he whispered as he moved on the bed.

"You shouldn't wait so long the next time," the older woman told him. "If that doesn't help then just let me know, all right?"

"Okay," he answered sheepishly.

"Go to sleep, Joe," Malcolm sat in the second chair and watched over the two sleeping forms.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

"Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, ma'am, the arrangement has been sent and he should receive it before long."

"Oh, Joseph, I would love to be there to see your face. You'll pay for betraying me." She smiled and sat in the chair, the sun beating down on her face making her feel warm in spite of the cold hatred she felt for the handsome man who'd managed to get her sent to prison. _'Oh yes, Joseph, you'll pay dearly before I let you die. You cost me everything I had and now you'll know what it means to turn your back on my loyalty.,'_ She lifted her glass of amber liquid and made a toast. "To your death, Joseph, let's hope it's a long and painful reminder of what you cost me," she swore as she downed the last of the brandy, angrily throwing the crystal goblet across the veranda, to shatter against the wall.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

"This is not a good idea, Mr. Mannix."

"Look, Doc, I've been here nearly three weeks and I'm tired of it. I just want to go home and rest in my own bed."

"Will you rest or will you go after whoever did this to you?"

"I can't go after anyone until I get rid of these damn things," Mannix indicated the heavy casts on his body.

"That won't be for a few weeks yet, Mr. Mannix. If I agree to let you leave you'll have to make sure you see your doctor when you get back to California."

"I will. Thanks, Doc," Mannix said with a lopsided grin.

"Not so fast. I said if I agree to let you go. I want to run some tests first. If they turn out okay then I'll arrange your release. Otherwise you'll be staying as our guest for at least another week."

"More tests?" Mannix grimaced at the thought of being poked and prodded.

"That's right. I'll make the arrangements and if all goes well you can go home in two days. Until then you just take it easy and let the nurses know when you need anything."

"I will. Thanks, Doc," Mannix said as he pushed the button to lower his head. He closed his eyes and thought back over the last few weeks. His still healing body was a constant reminder that the danger was still out there and that he needed to heal in order to go after the mystery woman. _'Who are you?'_ he thought as he rubbed his head. The IV's were gone now and he was eating more. He was alone in his room after insisting that Peggy and Art get some lunch.

He drifted toward sleep and didn't hear the door open or see the person who entered and placed a wrapped vase on his bedside table.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

'_You will pay for betraying me, Joseph. I will make you regret the day you turned your back on the things I offered you. I could have made something of you.' She slapped his face, rocking his head back with the force of the blow. Her hand print stood out on his bruised face as she reached out and stroked his chin, smiling maliciously when her eyes met his. The fear she expected to see there was absent, and her anger at the man flared on her face. _

'I don't think I'd have liked what you made me,' he answered through swollen lips. She struck him again and he knew he wasn't going to get out of there alive. 'I'm sorry, Peggy,' he thought as the beating began again and the painful blows landed on his already battered body.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

"I'm sorry, Peggy."

Peggy sat up in the chair and leaned in over the bed as the sleepy voice apologized to her. "Joe, are you alright?"

He forced his sleep drenched eyes open and stared into the face of an angel. He'd been so involved in the nightmare and was relieved to see that was all it was. He wasn't at the mercy of a madwoman and her henchmen. Swallowing past his dry throat he nodded slowly as the headache returned once more. "I'm f...fine, Peg," he lied.

"Is your head bothering you again?"

"Among other thing," he answered softly.

"The dreams?"

"Yeah, I keep seeing the face of a woman, Peggy, she's the one behind all this and I have to remember who she is before it's too late," he groaned as he tried to pull the memory from his numbed, fog entrenched mind. "Dammit, I need to remember," he gasped painfully.

"It'll come back, Joe, you just can't force it," Peggy tried to assure him.

"I hope you're right, Peg, because I have a feeling she's just biding her time waiting for me to get out of here."

"You really think she'll come after you again?" Peggy asked worriedly.

"I don't think it, Peg, I know it," he snapped as he pushed the button and raised his head. "Where'd that come from?" he asked, pointing to the package on the nightstand.

"It must've been delivered while I was gone. Would you like me to check who it's from?"

"Please."

"The card says it's from Wendy Parker. Do you know her?"

Joe smiled when she handed him the small card. "She's a nurse at the hospital back home. My father must've told her I was here," he explained and saw a strange look on Peggy's face. He smiled as he realized she seemed slightly jealous. "She's fifty, married, with six kids, Peg."

"Oh," she said simply. She unfolded the paper and smiled as she turned back toward them, gasping as the gift was revealed.

"What is it?" Joe asked as he strained to look into the open package.

"I...its, Joe I have to get Art."

"Peggy, what's in it?"

"She sent you Roses."

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're dead, Joe." she answered angrily. "I'm going to get Art and Frank."

"Peggy, it's ok," he assured her, reaching for her arm as he heard the tremor in her voice.

"No it's not, Joe. She sent you dead roses. That's a threat and you know it."

"Peggy, they didn't come from Wendy."

"How do you know that? The card says she sent them."

"I know but there's no way Wendy is behind any of this."

"I'll be right back, Joe."

"Okay," he said, his head continued to pound as he closed his eyes and pictured the mystery woman of his nightmares.

Peggy pulled open the door and took one last look at the man she'd fallen for. A man who's life seemed full of danger. She knew he would never give it up as long as there were people who needed his services.

It wasn't long before Peggy returned with Art Malcolm and Frank Williams. Both men examined the bouquet of dead flowers and Williams assured them he'd check the package for prints and find out where the deadly gift was sent from.

Joe nodded as the detective left the room, the flowers, the card, and the wrapping secured in an evidence bag.

"Mr. Mannix, I need to take some blood," a petite nurse said as she entered the room. She placed a rubber tube around his arm and slapped it gently until she found a vein she could use. She slid the needle under the skin and expertly drew two vials of blood before placing a bandage over it and leaving the room.

"How're you feeling, Joe?" Malcolm asked.

"Tired, sore, and sick of being used as a pincushion."

"I can understand that. Hopefully you won't be in here much longer," Malcolm assured his friend.

"I told Doctor Marseilles I wanted out today."

"You did what? Of all the stupid things to do, Joe."

"Easy, Peggy, he said he needed to run some tests first and if they turn out ok I can go home in two days."

"That's still too soon."

"No it's not. I need to get back home and work on whoever the hell is behind this. Especially now. Those roses were meant as a threat and I need to find out who sent them," Joe snapped.

"The card said Wendy Parker," Peggy reminded him.

"She wouldn't do this, Peg," he told her. "I have a feeling this is just the first of many threats from the person behind this."

"I'm going to get Williams to post a guard at your door, Joe," Malcolm told the injured man.

"All right," Mannix reluctantly agreed, yawning as the fatigue and injuries caught up to him. It wasn't long before he was once more asleep with two people standing guard in his room. The dark circles under their eyes were a mute testimony to the lack of sleep they both suffered from. Things were far from over and neither one wanted to see the man on the bed hurt any more than he'd already been hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES!—7**

Joe opened his eyes and glanced nervously around the room. The pain in his head was threatening to engulf his whole body. The terror of the beatings followed him from his sleep and his body trembled as he realized the nightmare might never be over. His eyes lit on the two sleeping figures on the chairs and recognition dawned on him.

Mannix shook the last of the cobwebs from his sleep drenched mind, instantly regretting the agonizing flair of pain the motion caused. He bit back the cry of pain threatening to force its way past his dry lips and closed his eyes. He needed to be able to think clearly, but nothing seemed able to penetrate the thick wall he'd placed over his memories. 'Who the hell are you?' he thought as the woman's face appeared before his tightly clenched eyes. "Why can't I remember?" he grated out. He did realize he'd asked the question aloud until a soft hand touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes to look into the soft dark eyes of the woman he'd come to care so much about.

"Are you all right, Joe?" she asked as she slowly massaged his shoulder.

Mannix nodded, ignoring the pain as her hands soothed some of the tension from his muscles. "I'm okay, Peg," he lied.

Peggy smiled at the injured man, knowing he was lying in order to keep her from worrying. She continued the gentle massage and watched as his face slowly relaxed. Some of the pain left the handsome features. She wondered if he would ever be free of the torment she could see in his eyes. "Sure you are," she said softly.

One side of his mouth curved up in a pale imitation of the smile she loved so much. "You know me too well, Peggy," he told her.

"That's right and you should know by now you can't hide things from me."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as the door opened admitting Doctor Marseilles and Art Malcolm into the room. "When can I get outta here, Doc?" he asked.

"I thought we agreed on two days from now unless something turned up in the tests. You just have to be patient a little longer," the doctor told his patient.

Joe smiled sheepishly and knew he was pushing it, but he wanted out. He wanted the warmth and comfort of his home. The faster he was released from the hospital the faster he'd be home resting in his own bed. 'I need to be home if I want to have any chance of finding you,' he thought as the woman's face began to clear in his mind. "I've never been patient, Doc," he said tiredly.

Marseilles began examining the injured man. He checked the incision from the surgery on his abdomen. He inspected the head wounds and the healing ribs. Finally he took a small penlight and shone it in his patient's eyes. He could tell the man was trying to hide the pain he was in. "So far the test results are very promising. Give me the two days we talked about, Mr. Mannix. That's all I ask."

"All right, Doc," Mannix agreed, the headache intensifying to an unbearable level. He clenched his eyes in an effort to quell the nausea rising in his stomach. He felt a needle inserted in his left hip and waited for the medication to take hold and relieve the agony. "T...thanks," he mumbled as he felt his body relax.

"You should let the nurses know when you need something, Mr. Mannix," Marseilles told him. "There's no need of being strong all the time."

Mannix opened his eyes and looked gratefully at the man caring for him. "I hate having to take anything," he answered honestly.

"I can tell." The doctor smiled as the injured man's eyes slid closed. He looked to the other people in the room and knew they understood the man on the bed. "You're going to have to make sure he doesn't overdo things once he's released from here. He's going to need to see his doctor back home. He's going to need to have physiotherapy on his leg. He's got to realize he's not going to overcome this overnight. He's going to need to rest and let his body heal."

"That's easier said than done, Doc," Malcolm observed as he stood over the pale form on the bed. "Joe's never been one to stay down no matter what the odds. He was poisoned once and refused to stay at the hospital. He said he'd be more help out looking for the guy who poisoned him than lying in a hospital getting stuck with needles. It's going to be hard to keep him down when someone's out to get him."

"Well, Lieutenant, you and Mrs. Fair better do the best you can to make him rest. He's had major surgery on his abdomen. He's still suffering from the effects of a massive concussion and I haven't even mentioned the broken bones. If it was up to me I'd keep him here for at least another week maybe two, but I doubt Mr. Mannix would agree to that."

"I don't think so either," Peggy agreed as she gently took her boss's hand in her own.

Marseilles smiled at the intimate gesture, knowing there was more than a boss-employee relationship between these two people. He'd noticed the unusual relationship from the start and knew what he was seeing was very real and very unique. He hoped they would have a chance at real happiness and not have it taken away by whoever was doing this to his patient. "He needs time to heal. I want you to keep an eye on him for post traumatic stress disorder when I do release him. He's been having flashbacks and they'll probably continue for some time. There may come a time when he needs to talk to someone about what happened," he held up his hands as the two people went to speak. "I mean a professional…someone who can step back and let him talk through his feeling. PTSD is very dangerous and should not be taken lightly.

"I'll mention it to Dr. Lewis when we get back home," Peggy promised.

Marseilles nodded slightly. "I'll be sending my recommendations to him as well. I have to check on a couple of test results, but from all indications I will be releasing him in two days. Make sure you arrange everything for when you get home. I'll be sending a prescription for painkillers with him so make sure it's filled and that he takes them when needed."

"We will, Doctor," Malcolm assured him as the doctor left them once more.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

True to his word Marseilles signed the release papers two days later. Joe sat in a wheelchair in his room, gazing out at the brightly lit street. The sun was shining down on the city of New Orleans and he wondered how something so beautiful could instil a sense of terror in him. He vividly remembered running through the darkened streets and the eminent impact of the car striking his body. He tensed in the chair, grimacing as his healing body protested the movement. 'I'll come back and I'll find you,' he vowed as he watched the busy street below. He was so involved in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open or the woman as she called out to him. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and he turned tired, tear filled eyes on the woman he'd grown so fond of. "S...sorry," he mumbled as he placed his left hand over hers and tried to hide the despair he was feeling.

Peggy knelt before the wheelchair and watched the handsome face. She checked her own emotions as she realized this man was coming home where he belonged. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Joe," she assured him.

"Yes I do, Peg. Worried all of you."

"Of course we were worried. We care about you, Joe, and we need you in our lives."

Mannix turned back to the window in order to keep her from seeing the all too real fear he felt. Fear of the unknown, fear of what the future might hold, and worst of all the fear of losing her. His body shuddered as he remembered the pain of the final beating and he tried once more to see the woman who'd given the order for it.

Peggy felt the slight tremble and knew Joe was reliving the ordeal he'd gone through. She wondered if he'd ever be able to get past all of this. She smiled as she realized that question didn't need to be answered. Joe Mannix would persevere. He would defeat this unknown enemy and be stronger for it. 'I'll be there to help you, Joe,' she silently vowed as the door opened and Malcolm and Marseilles entered the room.

"Mr. Mannix, against my better judgement I've released you. We've gone over the things you should and should not do so I guess there's nothing else but to get you out of here. I've given Lieutenant Malcolm your prescription and he'll get it filled on the way to the airport."

"Thanks, Doc," Mannix said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Just take care of yourself."

"I'll make sure he does, Doctor," Peggy assured the man.

"I'm certain you will," Marseilles told her. He walked beside the three people as they exited the room. Once outside they were joined by two uniformed policemen who'd be escorting them to the airport.

Joe sat in his chair, rubbing his left hand against the annoying throb in his temples. He kept his eyes closed as they wheeled him onto an elevator and outside to a waiting car. He bit back a groan as he was lifted into the back of a car, regretting his decision to turn down the option of riding to the airport in an ambulance.

The ride to the airport was uneventful and they only stopped long enough to fill the prescription from the doctor. They checked in at the airport and made their way to the plane. It wasn't long before Joe was seated in a luxurious first class seat and a stewardess was passing him a pillow and a blanket. Her sympathetic eyes added a warmth to Mannix's cheeks as he felt her help Peggy cover him up. He heard Peggy asking for a glass of water, explaining the need for him to take the medication that would help ease the pain in his body.

He gratefully accepted the two pills and swallowed them with the water. "Thanks," he muttered softly.

"You're welcome," Peggy said as she sat beside him. "Why don't you try to rest?"

"I think I will," he said as he unconsciously let his head slide onto her shoulder.

Peggy smiled as his breathing evened out and she knew he was sleeping. She smiled as Malcolm took the seat across from her, grateful to have him so close. She knew there were a couple of plainclothes detectives onboard, but she didn't know them by sight. She pulled the blankets up over the sleeping form and settled down for the long ride home.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ma'am, they left New Orleans this afternoon and should be arriving in Los Angeles sometime this afternoon."

Alexandra Pulverante smiled at the man before her. This was the news she'd been waiting for. "Soon, Joseph, very soon." The smile turned into an evil sneer as she thought about what Joseph Mannix cost her. She vowed to make him pay for what he'd done and soon the time to fulfil that vow would be at hand.

"What do you want us to do?" one of the men asked.

"Nothing," she answered simply.

"Nothing?" the second one asked worriedly.

"That's right. Nothing at all. I want him to get comfortable. To feel safe again before I bring him back where he belongs. I have plans to make him suffer for everything he's done to me. It's just a matter of time until my need for revenge against that young man is sated. Keep me informed of his whereabouts and his recovery at all times."

"Yes ma'am," the first man assured her.

Al walked to the small Rose garden at the back of the small cottage she was staying in. The money she'd stashed away in Swiss bank accounts did little to alleviate the pain of her lost position in the organization she'd been head of. Now those people snubbed her as if she was nothing. As if they'd been the ones to make it a success. She stopped at a small circular table and picked up the photo of Joe Mannix and crumpled it menacingly. She'd cut it from the LA Times the day she'd kidnapped him. "You will die, Joseph. This is my promise to you," she vowed as she plucked a rose from its stem. She ignored the sharp thorns and watched as blood seeped from the wounds in her palm. She let the crimson liquid drip onto the ruined photo, smiling as she realized the symbolic gesture she'd just made. "Your blood will be flowing soon," she laughed as she poured Brandy from a decanter and downed the fiery liquid.


	8. Chapter 8

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES!—8**

"Joe," Peggy called softly. "We're home."

He heard her voice and tried to focus on her. His eyes opened and he tried to smile. He knew he'd slept the whole flight yet he still felt exhausted. "H...home," he whispered as he lifted his head from her shoulder.

"That's right," she smiled as she watched his tired eyes focus on her and then on the empty seats around them. "You were so tired we thought we'd let you sleep until the plane was cleared. The stewardess is bringing in a wheelchair."

He nodded slowly and watched as the chair was pushed onto the plane. Art and Peggy helped him into it, carefully avoiding the casts and bandages that still covered the incision on his abdomen. Bandages that Doctor Lewis would remove as soon as he made an appointment to see him. Joe's body was still healing and he knew from experience that he still had a ways to go. The drive home from the airport went easily and he smiled as he spotted the familiar house. A shudder wracked his body as he realized how long he'd been away from his home.

"Peggy, you and Joe stay here," Malcolm ordered as they stopped in front of the house.

"What's wrong, Art?" Mannix asked.

"There's a car parked in front of your house and I want to see who it is," Malcolm explained. "Just stay put."

"We will," Peggy assured him as he exited the car. A smile lit her face as she recognized the man walking toward them.

"Damn," Mannix groaned. "How'd he find out?"

"Dr. Marseilles must have called him," Peggy laughed as the door beside her opened and she slid out of the car.

"Hi, Doc," Mannix smiled weakly as Lewis slid into the seat Peggy vacated seconds before.

"How are you doing, Joe?" Lewis asked worried about the sheen of sweat on the man's brow.

"I'm okay, Doc," Mannix tried to assure him.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Lewis asked as he made a cursory exam of the injured man. He leaned out the door and signaled for Malcolm and another policeman to help extract the patient from the car.

It wasn't long before Joe found himself ushered into his bedroom and the doctor was helping him remove his clothing. He protested but knew it was falling on deaf ears as the other man continued to remove the clothing from his body. He glared at Art Malcolm when he helped the doctor settle him into bed. He was actually grateful for their help, but he wasn't about to let them know how much he was hurting. He couldn't suppress the grimace as his overtaxed body betrayed him.

"I'm going give you a shot, Joe," Lewis said, inserting the needle and injecting the fluid before the injured man had a chance to protest.

"Damn, Doc, that was low," Mannix said as he rubbed his hip. He yawned and knew it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep again.

"Welcome home, Joe." Lewis patted his patient's shoulder and waited to make sure he was out before completing the exam. He sighed as he finished and sat back in a chair. He looked at Malcolm and spoke softly. "He's lucky to be alive."

"I know," the lieutenant agreed as he looked at the man on the bed. Even in sleep Mannix's face would often betray the pain rampaging through his body.

"He's got to give himself a chance to heal."

"That's what Dr. Marseilles told him."

"Are you placing men around..."

"It's already been arranged. The Captain spoke to the commissioner and they agreed to put him under protective custody until we find out who did this to him."

"That's good because right now he wouldn't have the strength to protect himself. Lets go into the other room and let him sleep," Lewis suggested as he pulled the blanket over the sleeping form. The two men left the injured man to rest and sleep.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

'I could have made something of you, Joseph,' her words echoed in his mind as brass knuckles connected with his jaw. He knew he was dreaming again, but the nightmare began to replay once more. The face of the woman tormenting him seemed to grow clearer as he struggled for the elusive features. Each time he felt a new blow she seemed to fade from his mind. Blow by blow she faded until there was nothing left, but the scent of roses and he knew there was something about them he should remember. He groaned as one particularly powerful fist connected with his face. The lights burst like fireworks as his head exploded and his eyes slid shut. He gasped for air, but nothing entered his lungs. He screamed, a cry of primal rage, as something connected with his body, flinging him backwards, to land in a heap on the macadam. Her face swam before his eyes as consciousness left him, her words mocking his every move.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe sat up in the bed, his stomach emptying as he struggled to catch his breath. He kept his eyes closed and tried to get his breathing under control. Pain lanced through his side as his healing ribs were tested once more. His head kept up a staccato rhythm as drummers led a band through the center of his skull. He felt hands on his body as he was slowly eased back to the bed, and smiled at the face of the angel above him. "Thanks, Peggy," he whispered as she sat beside him. Mannix knew she'd been the one to keep him going during his kidnapping. Those memories were finally clear. Each time he'd been ready to give up, her face was there, her soothing voice speaking the words he longed to hear. She was his angel and he would find a way to keep her safe from whoever was out to kill him. "I won't let them hurt you," he whispered as he surrendered to sleep once more.

Peggy sat beside him on the bed, her dark eyes ripe with unshed moisture as she touched his cheek. She knew he was still suffering from nightmares and wished there was something she could do to help him. She looked up as Art Malcolm and Dr. Lewis came into the room.

Lewis moved to check his patient. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nightmares," Peggy answered simply.

"He'll have those for a while," Lewis smiled at her as he checked his patient once more. He slowly lifted the blanket back over him and stood up, stretching the kinks out of his back. Joe Mannix was a patient he was seeing too much of lately, one who continually put his life on the line in order to help others. Most of the time, the others were people he didn't know. People who didn't care what happened to him as long as they got what they wanted. He glanced at the woman in the room, a beautiful lady who was finally facing the fact that she loved this man. In an age ripe with violence and prejudice he hoped and prayed these two could survive whatever was thrown their way. Shaking his head he realized the violence was something that would always be around, but the prejudice would someday be defeated. He hoped he would be alive to see that day come. A lot of changes were wrought in the years since segregation, but there was still a ways to go. "I'll come back to check on him tomorrow. Call me if he needs anything at all."

Peggy stood up and followed the doctor to the door. "Thank you," she said softly.

Lewis nodded as he opened the door. "Peggy, he's going to be okay."

"I know," she whispered.

"I've left some pills on his dresser. They'll help with the pain, but if it becomes to much for him give me a call."

Peggy smiled as the doctor left. She hurried back to the bedroom, stopping at the door as she noticed Art Malcolm sitting protectively in the chair by his friend's bed. Somehow she knew as long as he was there no one would get close enough to hurt the man she cared so much about. Sighing she went to the kitchen to make coffee for the silent vigil she knew was to come.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Al smiled as she listened to her man report on the progress of Joe Mannix. She paid well for loyalty and this man was her ace in the hole. A fifteen year police veteran who'd managed to get himself deep in debt and would've been killed by a loan shark if not for her generosity. If that was the only thing she held over him he would've gladly taken his chances, but he'd been involved with a college hazing incident that lead to the death of a fellow student and she was threatening to turn the evidence over to the DA. He stood before her, his hands knotted into fists by his side as he looked at the ex-mob leader.

"How long are they going to keep him under protective custody?" she asked as she sipped from the brandy decanter.

"I don't know for sure, Mrs Pulverante."

"Find out," she ordered. "I need to know when the heat is off."

"The heat might not be off for a long time. Joe Mannix has a lot of friends..."

"Including you, Daniel," she laughed at the angered look on his face, laughing as he dropped his gaze to the floor. "You know what will happen to you if anyone finds out what I'm up to."

Daniel Martin, Danny to his friends, couldn't meet the woman's eyes. He knew they were filled with anger and he knew the anger was directed toward Joe Mannix, a man he admired and respected. He hated what he was doing, but his own sense of self preservation was stronger than his loyalty to a friend. "I know," he answered softly.

"Good, you make sure you keep me abreast of all the news."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"How is he feeling?"

"He's still suffering from headaches."

"That's good," she smiled maliciously. "When do the casts come off?"

"In two weeks."

Her eyes sparkled as her need for revenge shone on her face. "Two weeks, Joseph. Two weeks and the games will begin anew. Make sure you let me know if anything changes. In the meantime don't let anything happen to Joseph. He needs to be healthy for our next meeting. Now get out of here."

Martin moved to the door, knowing he was betraying everything he held dear. There was no choice for him, he'd dug his own grave, but Joe Mannix would be the man who lied in it.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

"Joe, you sure you're up to this?"

"Peggy, I've never been so sure of anything," Mannix answered, a cocky half grin on his face. "Besides it's time I got mobile again."

"All right, but you let Art and Willis do the work. Dr. Lewis doesn't want you putting any pressure on your arm or leg yet."

"Peggy!"

"I know, Joe," she laughed. "Stop being a mother hen. You just stay put for a minute until everything is ready for you."

"Yes, Mom," he smiled and let his head fall back against the pillows. The headaches were finally getting to the point where they were more of an annoyance than anything, and he refused the pain meds. It was two and a half weeks since he returned home. The casts were removed and he was scheduled to begin physiotherapy to help regain his freedom. He was under orders to take it easy, but those words were not in his vocabulary. He was going to do his damndest to get back on his feet and find out who was behind his kidnapping. The woman's face was still not clear, but sometimes he'd get a glimpse of dark hair and eyes. '_Not much of a description,'_ he thought.

"Joe, are you ready?" Malcolm asked as he entered the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Art," Mannix answered, his gaze falling on the electric wheelchair beside the bed.

Peggy watched the look on his face, knowing he hated the idea of being in the chair. "It won't be for long, Joe. The doctor wants to make sure you don't do anything foolish."

"Me, do something foolish, Peggy?" His comment was met with laughter from the three people in the room with him.

"All right, Willis, you get his left side. Now, Joe, let us do the work…you just relax for a minute."

"I don't seem to have much choice, Art." Joe tried to relax his body. Muscles and joints, stiff from misuse protested the move, but he breathed through it. He knew he was a long way from being healthy, but at least now he'd be able to do some things for himself.

Art and Willis lowered him into the chair and waited for his eyes to open. The dull sheen of sweat on his forehead gave mute testimony to the pain he was still suffering despite his verbal denials.

"Give it a few minutes, Joe. After being in the bed most of the last six weeks it's natural for you to feel weak and dizzy."

"T...thanks, Peg," he said, resting his head against the back of the chair until the nausea and dizziness disappeared. Finally, his eyes opened, and he smiled at the worried faces surrounding him. "Hey, I'm okay," he assured them.

"Sure you are," Malcolm laughed. "Where would you like to go now that you're in the chair?"

"My office."

"Joe!"

Mannix reached for her hand, his face serious, his eyes angered. "Look, Peggy, someone took a part of my life from me and that someone is still out there. No one's been able to turn up any leads and until my memory comes back this person thinks she's safe. Maybe by going over my files it'll jog my memory. I'm tired of feeling helpless," he pushed a button and moved to the window, a sigh escaping his lips. "She's out there somewhere and she means to make something out of me," his words were soft and barely reached the ears of the other people in the room. '_Who are you?_' he thought as her voice echoed in his head. _'I could have made something of you, Joseph.'_

Peggy, Art, and Willis stood watching the pale man as he stared out the window. The change in his body in the three months since his disappearance was drastic to their eyes. The weight loss and the pale color were evidence of the ordeal he endured and was still enduring. They knew nightmares plagued him despite his efforts to keep it from them.

"Joe."

He turned from the window, a thin smile formed by pale lips as he spoke. "I'm okay, Peg. I just need to do this. It's time to find out who she is and get my life back."

"You're not strong enough to go after her."

"I'm not going after her, Peggy. At least not physically. I am going to go through those files and find out as much as I can. I know whoever she is I'll find her in my papers." He looked back to the window and sighed heavily. "She's out there and she's waiting for the opportunity to finish what she started. I don't aim to sit back and let her come to me. I'm going after her! Art?"

Malcolm walked over to the window and gazed into the sad eyes of his friend. "What is it, Joe?"

"I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want access to some police records and pictures."

"Joe..."

"Art, look, the answers are here," he snapped, pointing to his head. "Buried inside and I need something that's going to jog my memory."

"Joe, I was only going to say it would take a couple of hours to make arrangements to bring you downtown," Malcolm smiled at the younger man.

"Thanks, Art."

"Anytime, Joe."

"I made lunch, Joe," Peggy informed him.

"I'm not that hun..."

"Joe, you have to eat."

Mannix held up his left hand, a smile finding its way to his face. "Easy, Peg, I was just going to say I'm not that hungry, But I can do with a little something."

"Oh," she said as she led the way out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES!—9**

"So, Joseph is feeling better," Al smiled at the policeman before her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. What's he doing?"

"Yesterday he was at the station and went through the records there. He's trying to figure out who kidnapped him," Martin explained.

"Did he have any success?"

"No, all he did was give himself a headache."

"Poor, Joseph," her voice lacked the sympathy the words usually conveyed. "How many policemen are watching him?"

"There are still four men stationed around his home and one inside."

"How long before they're called off?"

"I don't know."

"If they aren't called off soon we'll just have to get to him in another way," she grinned as she picked up a picture of a pretty dark skinned woman and a boy. "Perhaps it's time we used the ones he loves to bring him back to me."

Martin swallowed, unable to believe how cruel this woman could be. Taking Joe Mannix down was one thing, but he didn't cotton to the idea of using a woman and child to help her get what she wanted. A grown man took his chances in their line of work, but Toby Fair was an innocent and he drew the line at hurting a child. "I won't..."

"You won't what," Al interrupted. "Hurt a child? A woman? Then get Joe Mannix here within the week. I won't wait any longer than that. You bring him to me or I will use this boy to bring him here. Do I make myself clear, Daniel?"

"Perfectly," Martin spat.

"You have one week."

"I'll get him here."

"Make sure you do…now get out of my home."

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

"Peg."

"Yes, Joe?"

"Go home. I'm sure Toby misses having his mom around."

"He understands, Joe."

"I'm sure he does. Look, Peggy, Art's staying with me until the doc clears me. Your son needs his mother at home with him."

"I..."

"I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine. Peggy, I love having you here, but it's time you went back to a normal routine. Toby needs his mother. It's time to go back to your normal working hours."

"Joe," she tried to hide the pain the words caused her, but couldn't.

"Peggy," he stood on shaky legs and lifted her chin until her eyes met his. "It's not that I don't want you here. It's just that I can't help feeling I'm being selfish. You need to get some rest and you're not doing that by staying here."

"I'm worried, Joe," she sobbed as she leaned into his broad chest, noting that he was finally gaining some weight back, not enough, but it was a start.

"I know you are, Peg." He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going to do anything stupid," he told her knowing what was on her mind. She knew how frustrated he was by the lack of progress with his memories and the police files. "Heck, Peg, if I did I'd have to put up with your temper. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Peggy pulled back and looked up at the handsome face. The dark circles under his eyes were gone; the face was gaining some color back. The eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked into them and she knew she was lost. She watched as his mouth descended on hers and felt the warm fire his touch ignited. All too soon it ended, leaving her breathless and weak. "Joe, I..."

"I know, Peg, just give me a little longer, and we'll finish that date we planned before all of this happened."

"All right, Joe," she pulled out of his safe arms, and watched as he sat back in the chair before leaving for the night.

Joe watched her go. His feelings for this woman were growing with each passing moment. He loved her, he knew that, but for now he needed to keep his distance in order to keep her safe. The forgotten memories were slowly coming back and the woman's face was becoming clearer. He knew it was only a matter of time before he knew who she was.

Mannix rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to ward off the headache he felt building there. He knew it had nothing to do with the severe concussion he'd suffered. This headache was caused by memories flashing before his eyes, dark hair, dark eyes, flowers, and a brandy snifter. He groaned as the headache increased. He had to find out who she was and make sure she didn't hurt any of the people he cared for.

Art stood in the door watching the pain and emotions warring for dominance on his friend's face. He knew Mannix hated admitting weakness and didn't want to acknowledge the need for help. He looked toward the door as a policeman walked in.

"Anything?"

"No, Sir, I did a patrol of the area and didn't see anyone. How is he?"

"He's being Joe. Not wanting to be a burden on anyone. Wanting to do things in his own way."

"He's always been that way."

"I know, Danny. Look, the order came down today and the Captain had little choice but to obey the order. You're here..."

"On my own time, Lieutenant. I knew that when I signed on. Joe's helped a lot of us and we're all ready to help him. Does he know?"

"No, and...

"Know what?"

Malcolm looked to the door and found the pale detective leaning heavily against the doorframe. "Nothing, Joe..."

"I'm not a kid, Art! What were you two talking about?"

"Damnit, Joe, it's nothing," Malcolm tried, but the look on his friend's face told him he wasn't buying it. "The higher ups have decided the threat against your life is over. They seem to feel that since no new attempts have been made on your life the manpower would be better used elsewhere."

"Guess that means you guys can all go home," Mannix said.

"Now wait a minute, Joe," Malcolm stepped toward him. "Just because the bureaucrats..."

"Art, it's okay. I can handle myself," Mannix assured him as he took a step into the room. He forced the weak tremble from his legs and walked to his desk.

"Joe, you don't need to be alone. Danny and a few others are willing to stay with you."

Mannix smiled, his usual trademark smile that only his friends understood. "I don't need babysitters, Art. I'm a grown man..."

"A grown man who's been put through hell," Malcolm stressed as he placed both hands on the desk and looked into the haunted eyes of his friend. "We're friends, Joe, and friends take care of each other. Look at you! I've seen the tremble in your arms and legs. You've still got a ways to go before you're at full strength. Right now you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag. Give us a chance to return some of the favors you've done for us over the years."

"Art, I..."

"You what? Want to prove how strong you are. How you can still be the man we know?" Malcolm saw a flicker of anger in the eyes and knew he was getting close to the truth. "Well, Hell, Joe, it's time you realized you're not as strong as you were. You need help and I don't mean just finding out who kidnapped you. You need to face what it's done to you. What they took from you!"

Mannix stood up and faced down his friend. His eyes were filled with anger as he looked at Malcolm. "They took away my freedom, Art. Whoever she is did this for revenge and I aim to find out who she is and I aim to tear her down. I...I..." he stammered and held his head as a flash of intense memories came unbidden to his mind. He cried out as pain lanced through his skull. He heard Malcolm speaking to him and felt hands on his elbows, easing him back into the chair. He kept his eyes closed as vision after vision swam before his closed lids. A fist flashed out, striking him in the face. A woman's lips moved in an unknown face as blow after blow connected with his body. He flinched and tried to move away, but was unable to do so as daggers of light flashed through his mind. A name, that's all he needed, yet it wouldn't come to him, staying just beyond his sight.

"Easy, Joe," Malcolm said as he watched the lines of pain crease the handsome face.

Mannix grimaced and rubbed at his throbbing skull. "F...feels like my head's going to explode. T...thought the h...headaches w...were gone," he groaned as what little he'd managed to eat fought it's way up in his throat.

"Danny, there's a bottle of pills in the medicine cabinet. Get them!"

"Right away, Lieutenant."

"Let's get you to your bedroom, Joe." Mannix barely managed a slight nod as he felt strong arms helping him stand. He kept his eyes closed and leaned heavily on his friend as he was led up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Sit!" Malcolm ordered and knew just how bad his friend felt as he sat down with a groan.

"Lieutenant?"

"Upstairs, Danny," Malcolm called. He pulled the black shoes from the detective's feet just as Daniel Martin entered the room. "Thanks, Danny," he said, accepting the pills and water from the detective. "Here, Joe."

The swirling images behind his closed lids refused to stay in focus and the throbbing pain increased. He reached for the pills and the glass. His hands shook as he put them in his mouth and swallowed them with the water. His rebelling stomach churned with the addition of the pills and he fought to keep it down. He lifted his feet onto the bed and waited for the medication to take control. He felt the blanket eased up over his body and smiled thinly.

"T...thanks, Art." Mannix shivered, but it had little to do with the cold. A woman's face had finally come into focus and he knew who was behind his kidnapping. _'Al Pulverante,'_ he thought as he succumbed to the call of sleep.

"Is he okay, Lieutenant?" Martin asked.

"Not yet, but he will be," Malcolm vowed. "I've got to go down to the station for a few hours, Danny, can you stay with him?"

"Of course," Martin agreed.

"Alright, you call me if you need help. I mean it, Danny, don't try to be a hero. Anyone comes to that door who shouldn't be here you call headquarters. I'll have a patrol car ride by every half hour or so."

Martin nodded as Malcolm left the bedroom. What he was about to do went against every instinct he had, yet the thought of a lifetime behind bars was more than he could stand. He waited until he heard the front door open and close before moving back downstairs. He lifted the receiver from the phone and made the call he dreaded, but knew he had to make it. A male voice answered on the second ring.

"It's Martin. Let me speak to Mrs. Pulverante!" he snapped, angered at the situation he'd put himself into.

"What is, Danny?" the icy smooth voice asked.

"I'm with Mannix."

"Alone?"

"Yes!"

"I'll send Jake and Carter for him. Make sure there's no one to stop them. What's Joseph doing?"

"He's sleeping right now. He's still not well." Martin could almost hear the laughter in her voice as she answered.

"That's okay. He'll have plenty of time to heal when he's in my company. Jake and Carter will be there within the hour."

Martin heard the phone click and turned back to the stairs. _'I'm sorry, Joe,'_ he thought as he locked the doors and headed towards the kitchen.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Al Pulverante stood on the terrace overlooking the ocean. This would be the perfect place to bring Joe Mannix. Here she would finish what she started and rid herself of a man she'd been ready to bring into the fold. He would've been the perfect body guard and could've made a name for himself. Her thoughts went back to the betrayal and her anger grew as she thought of how easily he'd won her trust. She knew he was younger than she was, but the feelings she had for him went beyond employee/employer.

"I could've made something of you, Joseph!" she hissed as she threw the crystal goblet to the ground at her feet. "I could've made something of us!" She stalked back inside and poured another glass of the amber colored whiskey and watched as one of her maids cleaned the glass from the terrace.

Her eyes twinkled as she watched the sharp pieces of broken glass twinkle in the light. "Soon, Joseph, you'll pay dearly for your betrayal very soon!" she vowed, knowing Jake Mallory and Carter Blake were on their way to pick Joe Mannix up once more. The smile on her face had no warmth in it and didn't bode well for the man she was thinking of.


	10. Chapter 10

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES!—10**

Martin paced back and forth in the office. In the hour that passed since he made the ill fated call to Al Pulverante his mind and body grew numb. His eyes would glance toward the bedroom and back to the phone on the desk. His hands would clench into fists and he slammed one into the other. He continued to fight his conscience as he thought of Joe Mannix. He knew what Pulverante planned to do to him. She would kill him eventually, but not before she taught him a lesson, and once again forced her way into top position in the mob.

He walked up the stairs and checked the sleeping man. "I can't do this," he mumbled and headed back down. He picked up the phone and dialled the first number. A sound at the front door caught his attention and he dropped the receiver to the table. He drew his gun and hurried to the door, praying it was Malcolm returning early. His heart skipped a beat as he heard a soft knock. He held his gun in front of his body and unlocked the door. He instantly recognized Jake Mallory and tried to shove the door closed once more.

Mallory slammed into the partially open door, sending Martin crashing heavily to the floor. He scrambled forward and shoved his gun under the man's chin as he started to rise.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe opened his eyes, his hair standing on end, his body tense and ready for action. Something was wrong. Some little sound woke him from the nightmares he resided in, nightmares that wouldn't end until he faced Al Pulverante again. He listened, but the pounding in his skull was all he could hear. He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and struggled to sit up. He knew Malcolm had given him two of the pills Lewis left him and fought the effect they were having on him. He struggled to his feet, grasping the edge of the night table for support. The room spun in concentric circles as he staggered to the door. He made it to the top of the small set of stairs and swayed there. His eyes caught and held the grappling figures below and he moved down the steps one at a time.

Carter Blake spotted the weaving figure descending the staircase and smiled. "Come on down, Mannix or Mallory's going to kill your buddy."

"No! Joe, go back!" Martin shouted and fell to the floor as the gun in Mallory's hand struck him beside his right ear.

"D...Danny!" Mannix stumbled, but stayed on his feet as he made it down the last couple of steps.

"Danny's going to be just fine, Mannix." Carter laughed. "As long as you cooperate that is."

"What do you want?"

"We have a mutual friend who wants to meet with you. Now come over here and we'll get you ready to go."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now hurry up before Jake loses his temper and kills your cop buddy."

Joe looked from the man on the floor to the man across the room and knew there was no choice. Danny Martin was there to help him and he couldn't repay that by letting these men kill him. He walked toward the second man and stood before him. Despite the pain in his head and the weakness in his leg he stood solid and strong. His steady gaze never wavered from the man before him. He wouldn't show how much the walk down the stairs cost him, or how hard he fought to stay upright.

"Turn around, Mannix!" Carter ordered.

Joe glared in angry defiance, but cried out as Carter slammed his gun into his right knee. The pain was instant and he dropped to the floor, clutching the injured limb as agony ripped through his leg. His hands were pulled away from his knee and he was turned onto his stomach. He felt a set of cuffs encircle his wrists as a knee pressed into the center of his back.

Carter grasped a handful of dark hair and lifted the face from the floor. "Say goodbye to Danny, Mannix. He did as he was told and now his job is finished!"

Joe met Martin's eyes and saw the guilt and pain in them. "Y...you!" he gasped.

"I'm sorry, Joe."

Mannix watched as Mallory stood up and shot the policeman. Blood spurted from a wound in the center of Martin's chest and Joe closed his eyes to the betrayal.

"Say goodnight, Mannix!"

Joe didn't have time to think as a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. The distinct odor of chloroform made him struggle, but the knee in the center of his back pinned him to the floor. His eyes watered and he held his breath. A fist drove into his right kidney and he gasped. His struggles grew weaker as the anaesthetic effects of the chloroform lulled him to sleep.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Art Malcolm dialled the number again with the same result. He replaced the car phone in its cradle and drove quickly toward his friend's office. There was something wrong, of that he was certain, but he continued to hope it was only the phone. He pulled his car to a stop and hurried to the door. His hand fell on the handle and he turned it, surprised to find it opened easily. His well honed instincts kicked in and he pulled his gun. He entered the house and reached for the light switch. He flicked it upwards, blinking as the bright light illuminated the interior.

"Danny!" he snapped and hurried toward the downed figure. He placed his fingers against the man's neck and found a weak pulse. He hurried to the phone and called for an ambulance and a patrol car.

"L...ieute...nant!"

Malcolm rushed back to the injured man's side as blood seeped from his mouth. "Don't try to talk, Danny!" he ordered as he put pressure on the wound.

"G...got too...got Joe...m...my f...fault."

"No, it's not, Danny."

"I...is my f...fault. I h...helped h...her get him. Oh, God," he gasped, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest. "S...she h...had things on m...me. T...threatened to go t...to the DA. S...sorry!" his eyes opened wide and his hand reached up and caught Malcolm's jacket. "H...have to h...help him."

"We will, you just be quiet, Danny," Malcolm ordered. He was angry with this man and wanted to shake more information out of him, but he knew any such action would kill him.

"Get J...Joe away from h...her be...fore...kills him! P...please, Lieutenant, I'm s...sorry."

Art knew the man was dying as the blood continued to pool around his lips. "Who is she?"

"A...Al..." his voice trailed off in a bubble of crimson and his body went slack.

"Danny?" Malcolm called as sirens sounded in the distance. Art stood up and headed for the stairs. His eyes were drawn to a cloth on the floor and he picked it up by the tip. He recognized what it was and looked at the phone, dreading the call he knew he'd have to make.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

His head was pounding again and he struggled to force his eyes open. His mouth was dry and his tongue slipped out in search of moisture. He briefly wondered why he couldn't move, but his fog enshrouded mind wouldn't allow him to grasp what was happening. His head rocked back as something slapped him. He hissed at the stinging sensation on his right cheek. He finally won the battle with his heavy lids and opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly until the two figures standing before him merged into one. He forced his warring emotions aside and plastered a smile on his face as he looked at the woman.

"Hello, Al, can't say it's nice to see you again," Mannix spat.

"Ah, Joseph, I see your memory problems are over," she said as she ran her hand over the imprint on his cheek. "Such a waste. I could've..."

"Made something of me!" Mannix finished. "I don't think I could've lived with what you would have made of me, Al. I don't think we belong in the same circles. For that matter I don't believe we belong in the same species." His head rocked back once more as a vicious slap struck his left cheek. He felt blood trickle from his lip and pool inside his mouth. He spit it out and smiled as it landed on her feet. "What's wrong, Al? Am I hitting too close to home? I was thinking you reminded me of a snake, but not any more. Maybe a spider…a black widow spider is a more apt description. Why'd you do it, Al?"

"Do what?" she asked, her eyes deadly cold as she met with his.

"Kill your husband! You did, didn't you? I mean he was going to take control of everything. He was a better man..."

"Shut up!" she struck him again.

"Than you!" he snarled. "The other leaders were losing their confidence..." his head snapped back once more. "They were ready t...to oppose your leadership abilities."

"I said shut up, Joseph!" she warned and reached for the role of silver tape. She cut off a strip and placed it over his mouth. "That's so much better, Joseph. You and I have so much more to discuss." She saw the anger in his eyes and knew he still had more fight than her husband ever had. She checked the clamps on his wrists and ankles and smiled as she sat on his knee. "Have you ever had someone choke you, Joseph? I've got so many things to show you and now that I have you back it's time for your first lesson." She took another section of tape and placed it over his nose.

Joe tried not to let the fear show, yet he knew he wouldn't last long without air. He felt his lungs begin to burn and his mind began losing touch with reality. He had no idea how long he sat there, his eyes glaring at her, his head pounding as lack of oxygen started affecting him.

Al sat on his knee and watched the eyes fill with panic as she continued to deprive him of oxygen. With a final smile, that had little to do with mirth, she reached for the tape covering his mouth and nose and ripped it away. She watched his body gasp for the life-giving air and laughed.

"Oh so many things to show you, Joseph!" she said. She looked at the glazed eyes and moved to the door. "This room can only be opened by me. There is no escape for you, Joseph. I'm afraid these four walls will eventually become your tomb. Rest well. I'll be back later."

Joe watched her leave as he drew in great racking gulps of air. He knew he'd pushed her too far, but he couldn't help it. The woman was crazy and all the memories and torment he'd endured during their last encounter played through his mind as he once more lost consciousness.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

The phone was picked up on the second ring and Art heard the sleepy voice on the other end say 'hello'.

"Peggy?"

"Art, what's going on? What time is it?"

Malcolm could almost hear the thoughts running through her head as he watched his officers going through Joe's house. "Peggy?"

"Art...What's wrong? Where's Joe?"

Again he heard the mounting fear. "Joe's disappeared, Peggy."

"Oh, God! No! Not again Art! Please God not again!" The fear, the memories, the anger of the last few months came back and Peggy let it all go as she sat on the edge of her bed and cried for the man she'd come to care so much about.

Art could hear the fear and tears from the opposite end of the line. "Peggy, can you get someone to stay with Toby?"

"Yes, I can bring him over to my neighbors. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I don't want you driving, Peggy. I'll send Willis to pick you up and bring you here. And Peggy..." He added as he picked up the picture Willis had brought with him. It showed Al Pulverante and underneath was her rap sheet and the details of her escape from prison.

"What is it, Art?"

"Danny was in on it..."

"Danny? Danny Martin. Where is he, Art?"

Malcolm heard the anger in her voice and knew if she could get her hands on Danny Martin she could probably make the man talk. Peggy Fair didn't look all that strong, but Art Malcolm knew she could be a formidable woman, especially when it came to Joe Mannix or her son.

"Art?"

"Sorry, Peggy. Martin's dead, but he was able to give us a lead."

"He did?" Art heard a hint of hope in her voice. "What was it?"

"We're pretty certain we know who has Joe..."

"Who?" the hope had grown as her voice rose in pitch.

"Al Pulverante..."

"Oh, God, Art...she vowed to get even with him after the trial. If she's got him..."

"I know, Peggy."

"How did she get out of jail?"

"She had a friend, one who bares a remarkable resemblance toward her, take her place. The woman was killed by several other inmates to keep her quiet, but an autopsy easily found the difference in the two women. That was the first clue anyone knew she was missing."

"How long was she out before they figured this out?"

"At least a month. 'Al' kept a low profile and didn't make waves. 'She' was the perfect prisoner the whole time 'she' was there. Peggy, Willis is on the way."

"Okay, Art, I'll get dressed." She dropped the receiver back in the cradle and sat on the edge of the bed. Tears flowed from her dark eyes as she thought of the day Al Pulverante was sentenced. The woman had turned stormy eyes on Joe Mannix and in a voice laced with icy rage she'd screamed at him.

'Mark my words, Joseph, this is far from over. I could've made something of you, but instead I will take everything from you and you will die grovelling at my feet! You have not seen the last of me Joseph and I will yet get the upper hand!'

Peggy remembered the fear those words had instilled in her. Somehow this woman, who'd seemed so quiet all through the trial, filled her with horror. She remembered Joe reassuring her that it was just anger talking and that the woman's threats were worthless, that Al Pulverante would be spending most of her life in prison and therefore could not hurt him. She closed her eyes and remembered the woman's glaring eyes turned on Mannix as she was escorted from the court room. Somehow she'd known the mob leader would not give up so easily and now those thoughts seemed to have been proven right.

"Oh, Joe," she cried as she moved around the room. She called her neighbor and smiled as the woman, dressed in a nightgown and bathrobe, hair curlers still in, but losing some strands, came to her door a few minutes later. Peggy finished dressing, looked in on her son, promised her neighbor she'd call as soon as she knew anything, and walked outside to wait for Willis to pick her up.

Peggy stood on the street, her eyes misting once more as she thought of the missing man. She remembered the first time they'd seen Joe after he escaped the clutches of the mob leader. She prayed they would find him before things progressed to that level of pain once more, yet she knew in her heart Joe Mannix would not come out of this unharmed. Not caring who saw her she let the tears fall, just as fat droplets of rain fell from the sky, mirroring the way she felt in her heart. 'Stay alive, Joe,' she thought as a police car pulled up beside her.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious, but he knew it had been long enough for Al to come back and get things ready for whatever plans she had for him. He looked around the dimly lit room and winced as he saw a tray sitting on a tiny table. The tray held something he recognized and he knew he was about to be sent back into the hell she'd put him in before. He looked at the door as the hated woman entered and knelt in front of him.

"Ah, Joseph, so good that you are awake again," She reached for the basin on the table and took a wet cloth from it. She tenderly washed the blood from the corner of his mouth and smiled as she looked into his eyes. "You're looking pale, Joseph. Can it be that you remember some of our last experience with this?" she asked as she dropped the cloth and picked up the syringe he'd seen on the table. She reached for the vial of amber colored liquid and saw him tense in the chair. "So you do recognize this!" Her eyes twinkled as she held the vial before his eyes.

Joe swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he watched the woman's eyes twinkle in merriment. He knew she'd slipped over the threshold and was no longer bordering on insanity. The woman before him had lost all sense of sanity and was intent only on revenge. He knew pleading would do him no good, and it wasn't something Joe Mannix could or would do. He watched as she drew the liquid into the syringe and placed it on the table.

Al opened the white cuff of his shirt and ripped the sleeve upwards, until she revealed the strong forearm. She wrapped a piece of tubing around his arm and slapped it until the veins became prominent. "Oh, Joseph, it will bring me such pleasure to see you helpless again. Do you remember begging me to stop?"

"Never beg!" Mannix spat as he felt her ready his arm for the injection.

Al smiled maliciously as she placed her mouth next to his ear. "Oh, but you did, Joseph. You begged me to stop and you will do so again. Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"How?" Mannix asked as new memories assaulted his senses. He remembered a man with a camera and a flash of the old torment came back to him in a vivid display.

Al placed the syringe on the table and walked to the door. She opened it and called for Mallory who wheeled a small portable television into the room. "Watch and see, Joseph. You will beg like this again."

Joe had little choice, but to watch as the screen went from dark images to focus on his own battered and beaten form. There was no sound at first, but all too soon he heard his own voice begging this woman to stop. He knew in his heart it was the drug she'd given him, but for Joe Mannix it was a devastating blow to his pride, biting deep into his soul. He'd never pleaded for his own life before, but this woman had managed to get him to do just that. He knew she was talking to him, but his eyes were glued to the screen. He had to get away from her before he was forced to relive it all again. This time he wasn't so sure he'd escape with his life or his sanity intact.

"So you see, Joseph, I can make you plead for your life and I can..."

"Drugs, Al, that's not the same. Drugs are the only way you can do it."

"Are they, Joseph? How can you be so sure? You said nothing could make you beg. Well, I've proven you wrong about that. Maybe I should show you how things can be without the use of the drug. Mallory, hand me your knife!" She smiled as her order was quickly acted on and a long thin bladed stiletto was placed in her hand. "See this, Joseph. It is an invaluable weapon in the art of torture. Mallory here has been showing me some of the finer points." She laughed as she touched the tip of the blade to his right shoulder. "Points! Now that's funny, don't you think?"

Joe remained expressionless as the woman slowly cut through the material of his shirt, revealing the heavily muscled upper arm and shoulder. He felt the tip of the blade being run across his bicep, but kept his body rigid as she slapped his face. He turned hate filled, angry eyes on the woman as she continued to toy with his emotions.

"Pay attention, Joseph. I have many things to teach you," Al promised him

"Go to hell!" He swore and bit his lip against the agony as she slowly pressed the knife to his shoulder. He gritted his teeth as he felt blood well up around the tiny blade and trickle down his shoulder. 'Face her, Joe, face her or she's won!' He opened his eyes and glared angrily at the woman.

"Ah, so, Joseph, you are not ready to admit defeat yet..."

"Ne...ver...Ahhhh!" he cried out in pain filled rage as the blade went deeper.

"You see, Joseph, I know what to do to make you hurt. The pain I can inflict on you will be mine..."

"My pain is my own, no matter what you do to me! Just because you cause it doesn't mean you own it or me! Nobody owns me!"

"Oh, but I do, Joseph," she said as she pulled the knife from his body.

Joe hissed as the blade was ripped from his shoulder. The pain was like someone driving a red hot poker into him and he bit his lip to keep from vomiting. He sucked in air until his mind and vision cleared and saw the woman kneeling beside him once more, the syringe held firmly in her hands. He knew what was about to happen and he vowed not to let her beat him.

"Time for you to go on a little trip, Joseph, and when you wake up maybe your girlfriend..."

"What girlfriend?" he couldn't stop the question from leaving his mouth as she readied the syringe to inject him once more.

"That pretty little thing who works..."

"Don't you touch her! You hear me, Al, you go near her and I'll..."

"What, Joseph?" she asked as she pressed her finger into the bloody shoulder wound.

"I'll...K...kill you! Swear to God! I'll k...kill you if you go..."

"Would you rather I take her son?"

"D...don't touch t...them! You're nothing but a sadistic bit..." his head rocked back from a swift blow and he saw stars, but still he wouldn't give in to her. "I'll kill you..." Again he was struck but before he could regain his senses he felt her hand grip his chin and pull his face toward her.

"You won't kill me Joseph! You won't be able too. Enjoy your little trip," she said as their eyes met and she relinquished her grip on his chin. A slight tremble ran through her body when she saw the defiance and anger in his eyes. She knew if he escaped he would not let her live to make it back to prison. Joe Mannix would be a man bent on revenge for something that wouldn't happen. She would not bring Peggy Fair or her son into this as it would make handling and owning the un-own-able, impossible. She would own Joe Mannix or at least his mind and body until she took his life. The fear she'd seen in his eyes was not for his own life, but for the ones he loved. She looked into his eyes as she slid the needle into his vein.

Joe cringed as he felt the sharp prick of the needle, but no other emotion crossed his face. He felt the fiery liquid being shot into his vein and almost instantly he became aware of the effect on his mind. He remembered the helplessness and hopelessness the drug brought with it and fought with everything he had. The laughing woman before him quickly disappeared in the wake of more terrifying images. He watched as enemies from the past, melded with monsters from the horror movies he'd seen as a child and still things grew worse. He watched as a man he called friend died under the steady rain of bullets emptied from his own gun. Peggy appeared before him, kneeling on the ground, cradling the dead body of her son as tears shone in her dark eyes. He watched as her lips moved and she cursed him for all eternity.

'You did this, Joe! You let her get to Toby and me and now he's dead! You killed him as sure as if you'd shot him yourself, Joe, and I hate you! Do you hear me? This is all your fault! You killed my son!'

"No, Peg...gy...not...me...didn't...k...kill him."

Al smiled as she watched the look of horror and suffering come over her captive's face. Joe Mannix was under the control of the drug she'd ordered made especially for him, and now she knew what he was seeing was far greater than she ever imagined. The look on his face as he called Peggy's name went far beyond her wildest dreams. She knelt before him and watched the shadows of fear cross his glazed eyes. "Oh, Joseph, this is only the first of many trips you will make in payment of your betrayal of my trust. I will leave you to your suffering now, but I will return. That is a promise to you." She kissed his sweat soaked forehead and left the room, smiling as she heard the terror filled screams from the man held tightly in the realms of the nightmare world he now resided in.

Joe's dreams were running into each other as faces from the past mixed with faces from the present until it became a never ending merry-go-round of horrific visions. He gasped in breath after breath until the drug sent him into an even darker nightmare where no light shone, but vivid images dominated his mind. He screamed, but there was no one there to hear him as he struggled violently against his bound arms and legs. The room suddenly grew quiet except for the ragged breathing of the lone occupant.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES****!—11**

Peggy smiled thinly as the officer held the door open for her. She slid inside and reached for the tissue in her purse as tears threatened once more. She held everything inside and gazed out the window as rain began to fall in heavy sheets, draining into the gutters as her tears drained into the tissues.

Willis tried to get into a conversation, but the slumped shoulders and muffled answers told him there was no point. He sighed as he remembered this woman's husband and how his death had devastated her. He'd been pleased when she seemed to have feelings for Joe Mannix, and now there was the possibility that she'd be burying him as well. He drove quickly towards Mannix' office, the siren screaming in the advancing storm as the tires gripped the slick road. He pulled in front of the private investigators office and shut off the ignition before hurrying to open the door for his passenger. He watched her run toward the door, her purse covering her head as she did so.

'Have faith, Peggy. Joe's a fighter and he won't give up!' Willis thought as he joined the other men searching the area around the private detective's home.

Art Malcolm looked up from the desk as the door opened and an officer held it for a nearly hysterical Peggy Fair. He stood up and hurried toward her as she sank onto the couch. He held her as she cried out her pain, gently massaging her shoulder as he listened to the anguish in her voice. 'Not again,' he thought as he remembered another similar scene, not so long ago, when Joe Mannix disappeared the first time. He felt the woman he held lift her head and their eyes met.

"We have to find him, Art!" she sniffed as she rubbed the last of the tears from her eyes.

"We will, Peggy. We've got men searching the area. There's an A.P.B. out on him. Joe's got a lot of friends on the force and they're covering every snitch in the area. Something will turn up, especially if it is Al Pulverante."

"Oh, Art, if it's her...and she's got Joe...She'll...she'll..."

"Don't say it, Peggy. If she wanted him dead she'd have killed him when she first took him."

"It's not like she didn't try!" the woman hissed, standing and pacing the area between the couch and the door. "He escaped from her the last time, but not before she nearly killed him!"

"I know, Peggy, it's just a matter of time until we find him."

"Time he might not have," Peggy said softly as she stood beside the table housing a picture of Joe, Toby, and her at the small carnival that came to town. She picked it up and ran her fingers down the strong contours of the handsome face. 'Stay with me, Joe,' she thought as she replaced the picture on the table. She turned an almost glacial stare on Art Malcolm and her voice held an edge of danger as she spoke.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked him.

"We wait here and see if..."

"I'm not sitting around, Art! I'm..."

"What are you going to do, Peg? If you start searching for him and she finds out it just might get you killed."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" she snapped.

"Is it? What about Toby? He's already lost one parent; think he can handle losing you too?" He knew his words got through to the irate woman as her shoulders sagged and she sank onto the couch once more.

"I can't just sit here and wait!" she whispered dejectedly.

"That's just what you're going to do, Peg. I've already put out word that if anything turns up to contact me here. The captain knows where I am, and he realizes that this is where Joe's friends will call if they have any news."

"Alright, Art, but if...when they..."

"When we find him, you'll be there, Peg!" he vowed, and saw the slight nod of her head.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe clung to the last remnants of unconsciousness, but the fight was slowly being lost as a persistent voice called his name. His dreams had finally stopped and he'd drifted in the soft comfort of a world dominated by a beautiful woman he'd grown to care about. Peggy's smiling face and silky voice cut through the violence and soothed the horrific images from his mind.

"Hmm," he mumbled as a hand ran through his hair, tugging gently at the strands.

"Come on, Joseph, it's time to wake up and tell me all about your trip."

Joe heard the words spoken next to his right ear and tried to ignore them, preferring to remain in the warmth of familiar surroundings. Her voice caused a tremor to race through his body, yet he knew it was not fear that caused it. The remnants of the drug still clung to his waking mind, but the closer he came to full awareness the worse the nightmare would become. He knew what was waiting for him, but he was not a coward, and his eyes opened, slowly, painstakingly until he looked into the eyes of his real nightmare.

"Ah, that's better, Joseph," she smiled as she ran her finger through his hair, entwining the short strands until she pulled his head viciously backwards. Her fingers left his hair and wrapped around his throat, shutting off his air for a few seconds.

Joe glared in anger at the woman before him. He hated the feel of her cold hands on his neck and tried to pull away, but there was no room for movement in the confines of the chair. He heard her laugh as she used enough force to cause finger shaped bruises on his neck. He kept his eyes glued to hers, knowing to drop them would be giving her control of who he was, and what he believed in.

Al Pulverante knew this man was strong, yet there was something in the eyes that told of an even greater strength than she'd given him credit for. That Joe Mannix could still meet her eyes after everything she put him through set off a spark of admiration, and again she thought of what she could've made of him.

"Such a waste," she said as she released his neck and ran her fingers over his right cheek, smiling as he tensed and tried to draw away.

"Don't!" he snarled when she touched his lips with her fingertips.

"Don't what, Joseph? Don't do this?" she asked as again she whispered in his ear. "Don't you know you're my property to dispose of as I see fit."

"Nobody's property!" the captive snarled. He felt her close to the right side of his head and pulled away, only to snap back. Pain radiated through his skull at the force of the blow, yet a smile dawned on his face as he heard the woman cry out in a mixture of pain and rage. He knew he'd pay for his rebellion, but it didn't matter. For now he was content with the knowledge that he was far from beaten. Joe Mannix did not bow to anyone and this woman would soon get a lesson in futility.

Al moved back as pain exploded through her nose and eyes, and a wave of dizziness sent her to her knees. She released her hold on her captive and gently touched her throbbing face. Blood trickled into her hand as she stood up, moving toward the door. She knew her nose was probably broken, and winced as she warned of retribution.

"Oh, Joseph, you'll pay for that I assure you," she snapped as she opened the door. "Rest for now, because I will return shortly and we shall begin a new lesson, Joseph."

Joe looked through blurred eyes and shuddered when the door slammed behind the woman. The move he'd used on his captor had set off fireworks inside his head and he waited for the imminent explosion that would inevitably follow. He blinked rapidly against the watery eyes and tried to focus his vision. Once his vision sharpened, the pain eased to a dull throb, and he turned his attention to the clamps binding him to the chair. He realized the struggles during the drug induced nightmares were real as he looked down at the skin around the encircling clamps. The metal had bitten into his flesh, rubbing the skin raw and causing a small amount of bleeding. He tried to make his hands as small as he could and felt the top of his left hand sliding under the manacle.

Joe had no idea how long he concentrated on slipping his mangled wrist through the metal. He gasped as his hand slipped through and snapped back with the force of the release. He hissed when a tingling sensation began in his fingers, but couldn't relax until he was free. He reached for the second clamp and quickly released his right hand. Again the tingling of pins and needles raced up and down his arms as the release of his bound limbs sent blood circulating through them once more.

It didn't take long to release his ankles and Mannix forced his numbed body out of the chair. His right knee threatened to give out as he stood up, and he gasped when a wave of vertigo washed over him. He waited until the nausea subsided and gingerly made his way to the door. He reached for the handle and gently eased down on it, surprised when he heard the latch give easily. He pushed the heavy door open until he could see into the other room, surprised when he looked into a well lit lawn instead. He knew she'd have guards posted, yet he heard nothing, but the lap of the ocean and a few night birds calling to each other. Slowly he forced the door open until there was enough room for him to slip his aching body through. Once outside he closed the door and glanced around the quiet yard.

Mannix looked across the open expanse of lawn to the tree lined fence approximately 200 yards away. The grounds were well lit and Joe realized he would be easily spotted once he broke away from the small cabin he'd been imprisoned in. Taking a deep breath he looked toward the fence and knew he had to try for it. He raced across the open area, the pain in his knee growing steadily worse as he reached the halfway point. He slipped in the damp grass and gasped as his knee came in contact with the hard ground.

Joe was in a race for his life now, and memories from the last run slammed into his mind. The race against time to get away from the madwoman whose only wish was to see him suffer before he died. A vivid image of bright lights and heavy metal slamming into his body caused the nausea to rise again, but he couldn't let it stop his flight for freedom. He was less than fifty feet from the wall when he heard it...the unmistakable sound of pursuit, but not of the two legged variety. He didn't turn, knowing all would be lost if he did so. He was less than twenty feet from freedom when something slammed into him, sending his body crashing to the ground.

Joe tried to get away from the pair of snarling animals that attacked him, but each time he tried to gain his feet, gnashing teeth grabbed at him. He rolled onto his back and lifted his arms to protect his throat, kicking out with his left foot at the dog attacking his leg. He fought to get away, but the strong Dobermans were trained to capture their prey. Right now it seemed as if Joe Mannix was that prey, and he wondered if this was how his life would end. He felt sharp teeth sink into his left forearm and claws digging into his right leg, just inches above his knee. He fought as hard as he could, but could feel his strength dwindling, as the fight wore down his resolves.

"Miko! Diablo!"

The names were said forcefully, and Joe felt the animal's weight lifted from his body. He turned on his side and tried to stand, but quickly fell back as he was struck in the left shoulder with a rifle. He lay back against the ground, his right arm cradling his left, squeezing tightly in an effort to stop the bleeding. He felt someone grab his arms and pull him to his feet. Mannix stood on shaky legs and met the murderous gaze of the woman who was his own personal demon. He couldn't help the laughter as he looked into her damaged face. Her eyes were rimmed in black and her nose swollen, he'd seen enough broken noses to know that he'd broken hers.

"Mas...ked improve...ment..." he stammered as waves of white hot pain lanced through his arm and shoulder.

Al reached out and grasped his chin in her hand as he hung between her employees. "Oh, Joseph, did you really think it would be that easy? I still have money and some loyal friends. I can buy everything I need to ensure you remain under my care," she said sarcastically. "There are cameras set up in your cell and it was such fun watching you slide," she reached for his left wrist. "…slide your hand out of that clamp. Now we must ensure you do not escape again!" she warned as she dug her nails into his ravaged skin. She released his chin and smiled as he fought to stay on his feet. She signalled to her men and led the way back to the tiny shelter that was now Joe Mannix's hell.

The detective swayed between the two men and was dragged back towards his prison. It wasn't long before his body was dropped into the chair, and the leg and wrist irons were back in place.

Joe heard his captor talking with her men as pain invaded every inch of his body. He felt her hand on his chin and his head was lifted. He knew if he didn't meet her gaze all was lost to him. Forcing the pain to the back of his mind he peeled his eyelids open until he stared into the hated face standing above him. He saw the needle in her hand and knew what was about to happen. His eyes met hers and Joe knew he wouldn't be alive much longer, but until that time he would plan and plot his revenge on this woman. He felt the needle slide into his right arm, and soon felt the heat that signalled the hallucinogenic drug was entering his system once more. He continued to stare at her as nightmare images once more raced through his fevered mind.

Al removed the needle from his arm and smiled as the eyes glazed over and fear encompassed the face of her prisoner. She knew Joe Mannix was far from beaten, and she looked forward to more of these encounters, ones that would no doubt end with him fearing her. Whether he knew it or not, his life was hers to do with as she wished, and for now her wish was to see him suffer. She walked to the door as her employees left and turned one more time. Sweat beaded on her captives forehead and the eyelids clenched tightly. The corded muscles in his neck stood out starkly as he screamed at something only he could see. She laughed as she exited the room, leaving her nemesis to live out the effects of the drug.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Peggy paced the confines of Joe Mannix's office. Her fingers clenched and unclenched as she tried to calm her jagged nerves. Forty nine hours had passed since Joe's second disappearance and there was still no clue to his whereabouts. Art Malcolm had gone back to the station to update the police commissioner and captain on what was happening. In spite of their gruffness, both men held a great deal of respect for the missing detective. She jumped as the phone on the desk sounded and she hurried to answer it, knowing there was still a slim chance that someone other than Al Pulverante was responsible for the kidnapping. If so, there was a distinct possibility someone would call, demanding a ransom.

"Joe Mannix' office," she said quickly.

"Peggy?"

"Yes, who's this?" she asked disappointedly.

"It's Albi..."

"Oh, hi Albi, Joe's not here right now."

"I know, Peggy. I got back from Houston yesterday and only just got the news of his disappearance. I wanted to see if anything turned up."

"No...nothing yet."

"Any idea who's behind it? Does it have anything to do with his last disappearance?"

"We think so, Albi," Peggy explained, fighting to keep her tumultuous emotions in check.

"Who?"

"Do you remember Al Pulverante?" There was a pause on the other end, and she knew the man remembered the crime boss well.

"Y...yeah. I do. She vowed to get back at Joe during the trial..."

"Yes, she did..."

"I thought she was in prison for life."

"She was, but she masterminded an escape plan several months ago. The police found out when the woman who took her place was murdered and an autopsy revealed that she wasn't Pulverante."

"Damn, if she has Joe he's in more trouble than I thought. Is there anything I can do to help?" Albi asked hopefully.

"Can you put word out on the street that we're looking for information on Pulverante's location? We think she's close by, but there's not enough time to dig through all her holdings. We need to find Joe quickly."

"I agree, Peggy, and I'll see what I can do. Joe's got a lot of friends on the street. He may be a private detective, but he's also garnered a reputation of being fair. Even the street gangs respect him for that. Will you be at the office?"

"I'm staying here until we find out where Joe is."

"Are you going to be in on the raid when we find him?"

"Nothing could keep me away, Albi!" she vowed as tears slipped from her eyes.

"We'll find him," Albi said, hearing the soft sobs from the other end of the line. "Just stay by the phone, Peggy. I'll be in touch."

"I will," she said and placed the receiver back in its cradle. 'Oh, Joe,' she thought as she walked to the couch and lay down. She pulled the thin blanket over her body as her cheek touched the soft pillow. She smelled the familiar scent she associated with Mannix, and gave into the fear and pain. She pulled the blanket tighter to her and placed it next to her cheek in an attempt to feel closer to him. She drifted toward sleep, praying she'd wake up to find this had all been a nightmare and that Joe was upstairs, sleeping in his own bed.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Al stood in the doorway watching the sleeping man. She knew the drug had worn off hours ago, and relished the thought that this man was hers to do as she pleased. They'd removed his shirt to reveal the newest wounds to his muscular torso and she couldn't help wanting this man in her bed. She fought against her rebellious thoughts and walked toward the pale captive. The puckered wound in his right shoulder had bled during his struggles, and was showing signs of infection. The bites on his left arm were also rimmed in red. She smiled as she placed the bottle of peroxide on the table beside the dark haired man. The wounds needed to be cleaned in order to keep him alive until she exacted her revenge.

"Ah, Joseph, I have something for you," she cooed in his left ear as she knelt in front of him. She knew he was waking up, evidenced by the eyes moving under the closed lids.

The injured man ignored the voice intruding on his pain. Her soft tones did little to hide the threat her words conveyed and he fought to go back to the warmth he'd resided in since the drug wore off. Memories of being wrapped in Peggy's arms faded as he felt something poured onto the wounds on his arms. He cried out as the peroxide worked to clean the wound.

Al smiled as the liquid bubbled into the wound and turned her attention to his shoulder. Without warning she poured the clear fluid onto the raw lesion and laughed as her victim cried out once more.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Joseph."

"G...go to h...hell..." he gasped, as the fire began to ease.

"Oh, but, Joseph, don't you realize that's where you are?" she asked, running her nails across his bare chest.

"You don't k...know wh...what hell is, Al, but I p...promise t...to sh...show you!" the detective stammered as he brought his trembling body under control.

"You won't have the chance to show me, Joseph. You see the only way you'll leave this room is in a pine box. You're body will be disposed of in an unmarked grave in the desert. There you will never be found and your girlfriend will begin to wonder if you really were kidnapped or if you ran out on her. As the years go by she will grow bitter and her hatred for you will fester until she curses your memory." She knew her words cut him to the bone, and she continued to taunt the injured man. "She will turn away from the feelings she had for you and she'll turn Toby against..."

"NO! Peggy won't do that! S...she knows I...I…" He fought the clamps holding him to the chair.

"What, Joseph? Love her! Do you think that matters? A woman can only hold out for so long before she realizes she was wrong to trust a man. I trusted you, Joseph and look where it got me!"

"D...deserve w...what you g...got!" his head rocked back as she slapped him and he smiled. "What's the m...matter, Al, can't face the t...truth?"

"The truth, Joseph? The truth is I own you! You are mine to do with as I please and it pleases me to watch you suffer." As she spoke she reached for his right shoulder and pressed on the hole there, laughing as her victim fought to keep from crying out.

Joe held his body rigid as her nails dug into the injury. He felt blood running from the wound as she pressed harder, yet he refused to cry out. He needed to maintain his silence to remain the man he was. He felt her cold touch leave him and his head dropped forward on his chest.

"Rest, Joseph, for when I return we shall begin a whole new lesson in ownership and pain!" Pulverante vowed as she left the small room.

Joe heard the door close and slowly raised his head. He rotated his shoulders and winced as the movement tugged at the reopened wound in his right shoulder. He shivered as a chill ran through his body and knew he was feverish. Sweat mingled with the wounds, spreading a stinging pain throughout his sensitive nerves. He knew beyond a doubt Al Pulverante was going to kill him, what remained to be seen was whether he was able to inflict some of his own vengeance on her. He sighed as he felt a strangling weariness wash over him, sapping the remainder of his strength, and sending him into another nightmare world.


	12. Chapter 12

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES****!—12**

Peggy shifted on the sofa and sat straight up as pain shot through her. Her dreams were a distant memory as she sat up; realizing instinctively that the pain wasn't hers. The pain she dreamed was real, but it belonged to the missing man. She shivered as she threw back the blanket and walked towards the window. The darkness did little to alleviate her fears and her mind turned to the man she worked for. A man who was more than an employer, more than a friend, and she wanted the time to see where they were headed. She wanted, and needed to see if the love she felt for Joe was real.

"God, Joe, where are you?" she jumped as the doorbell rang, but hurried to answer it. She looked out the small window and felt relieved when she saw Art Malcolm standing there. She unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Anything?" she asked hopefully.

Art shook his head as she closed the door behind him. They walked silently into the living room and Peggy sagged back on the sofa.

"Nothing. I've been over her files and we've checked all her old holdings. I thought she'd be in her old townhouse in San Diego, but the place is deserted."

"Dammit, Art, we need to find him."

"Have you heard from Albi?"

"Not since he called earlier. He's checking his sources and hopefully he'll have better luck than you did."

"I hope so, Peggy."

"What aren't you telling me, Art?" Peggy asked, detecting something new in Malcolm's voice.

Art walked to the bar and poured a small amount of whiskey into a glass. He downed the fiery liquid and finally turned his attention back to the worried woman.

"We've talked to a couple of the cons who knew Pulverante. They all told us the same thing..."

"What?"

"That she hated Joe and planned to make him suffer for every day she spent in jail."

"Did she tell them what she planned to do to him?" Peggy asked, not really sure she wanted the answer.

"You don't need to hear that, Peggy..."

"Yes I do, Art. Tell me everything!"

"No! You saw the shape he was in when we went to New Orleans!"

"Yes, Art, I did and I saw what she did to him. I saw how she hurt him. I listened to his cries of pain and I couldn't help him and now she...she..." Art pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed against his chest.

"I saw what she did to him and I couldn't do anything to help him and now she has him again. Oh, Art, we have to find him!" She pulled away and dried her tears, knowing in her heart that she needed to be strong.

"We'll do everything we can, Peggy."

"Will that be enough?" she asked her voice barely audible as she walked to the window once more. '_God, Joe, don't you dare give up on us. We're coming for you!'_ she thought as she leaned her head against the cool pane of glass.

Art watched as she moved across the room, his heart aching, as much for her as it was for his missing friend. He knew they were just beginning to acknowledge feelings for each other and he hoped they'd get the chance to see where those feelings led. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms. They stood together, silently looking out at the empty street, thinking of the man they both called friend.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Minutes, hours, days, Mannix didn't know anymore. All he knew was the sound of her voice and the feel of the needle as she pressed it into his unwilling flesh. He'd lost count of how many times she'd sent him into madness, for that's what it was to him now. A world where insane images danced before his eyes, where bodies contorted in the violent throes of death. He didn't know how many times he'd seen Peggy's decapitated body dropped in front of him, but his voice was hoarse from the screams that erupted from his throat.

Joe shifted and realized something was different. His shoulders ached, his knee throbbed, and his chest heaved as he finally forced his eyes open. Candles flickered all around him, bathing the room in a soft light as he slowly moved his head from side to side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was alone in his new prison. He shifted his weight until he rested no his left leg, grateful for the respite on his right knee. He let his head drop forward as his meager energy was depleted once more. He drifted toward a warm dream, and felt soft sea spray on his face. A woman sat across from him, her bronze skin and soft eyes filled him with desire, and he sighed contentedly as they sailed the small yacht across the bay.

His body jerked as the dream swiftly dissipated in the wake of a fiery pain across his shoulder blades. The heat returned, but this time it landed across his lower back, leaving in its wake a searing pain that would not be doused. He lost track of how many times he was struck as the woman's laughter washed over him in a tide of hated maniacal waves.

"B...b...bit..." the stammered word came to an abrupt halt as a powerful blow impacted his lower back. The air was driven from his lungs as another blow landed on his right side, bruising his body to the bone as another one landed below the first. Flashing lights danced before his eyes as he tried to draw air into his deprived body. A final blow struck his right temple and he felt blood trickle down his cheek as he dropped over the abyss into the comforting darkness.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Albi rotated his shoulders while he kept his eyes on the road ahead. The fact that he was exhausted was a given, yet he would not give into it. Joe Mannix was missing and he owed the detective a lot, this was something he would and could do for him. Mannix had saved his life in more ways than one, including coming to his rescue when no one else believed him. He'd been set up and was one the verge of losing not only his license, but his freedom as well. Joe stuck by him and proved his innocence.

He drove north along Mulholland Drive, praying that this lead was not another false one. So far he'd been searching for the missing man for two days. His snitches had been busy during that time and he wasn't surprised when one of them connected him with a man Joe had also helped out during a bad time in his life. He smiled as he realized something, Joe Mannix may have made a lot of enemies during his years as a PI, but he'd also made a lot of friends. Those friends had been searching for the detective and he'd soon know the results of the latest lead.

Albi was nearly outside of LA now, where most of the bigger estates were. The beach area here was some of the best in the state, and real estate was expensive. The fact that one of his snitches heard of a woman and several men being seen at a house surrounded by a high fence was nothing new. Albi knew it was still a long shot, but the fact that one of his own contacts recognized the dead cop and was certain he'd seen him at this particular estate on Mulholland Drive gave him hope.

He rounded a sharp bend in the road and saw the fenced in home he'd been searching for. The lights on the upper floor were visible and he knew whoever lived here was home. A search of the city records would probably have turned up a name, but he was certain it would not be that of Alexandra Pulverante. It would take time to backtrack and see if she was tied to this particular beachfront property, time Joe Mannix didn't have.

Albi wished he could see inside the grounds, but the fence was too high. He knew his best bet would've been to come in by the ocean, but the private beach at the south end of the property was well patrolled, again this gave him reason to believe he was on to something. He pulled to a stop in a copse of trees and reached for the binoculars on the back seat. He looked around for the best vantage point and sighed as he settled on a tree not far from the back of the house. His stomach clenched at the thought of climbing the tree, but he fought against the nervous tension, knowing a friend's life was at stake. All he needed was a glimpse of Pulverante and he'd be able to call Malcolm to bring in the troops. He exited the car and ran across the narrow path to the tree he'd spotted. He climbed without thinking, knowing if he looked down and thought about what he was doing he'd never make it. Three quarters of the way up the tree he found a broad branch that opened onto the property and he reached for the binoculars around his neck.

The immaculately landscaped grounds were spread out before him, drenched in the white light of several huge spotlights. He could hear dogs barking at the far end of the property and hoped they'd stay there. He saw one man walking along the edge of the house toward a small cabin, but the man quickly turned back when a male voice called out to him. Albi held his breath as the man stopped and looked in his direction, breathing a sigh of relief as he turned back to the house.

'_Too, close,'_ he thought as he leaned heavily against the trunk of the tree and settled in for a long night. As the minutes became hours his exhaustion intensified and he drifted toward sleep. His eyes snapped open when he heard a gull screeching in the distance or the braying of the dogs from the property he continued to watch. The sky was beginning to brighten with the promise of another wonderful day of sunshine and surfers, yet the house remained ominously silent.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe knew better than to move, he'd tried several times to get off the floor. Each time met with failure as the room lurched violently and his stomach rebelled against the nauseating feeling it caused. His upper body had taken some serious damage, yet it barely registered now as the effects of the drug she'd given him began to wear off. He swallowed, coughed, and gasped at the arid feeling in his throat and realized he was dehydrated as his mouth couldn't form enough saliva to moisten the interior of his mouth. He heard the door open and knew he was no longer alone as long fingers gripped his hair and lifted his head from the floor.

"So, Joseph, how are you feeling? Did you enjoy my skill with the whip? How were the dreams? If your screams were any indication they were extremely disturbing."

Joe tried to speak as she turned him onto his back, but again could not find the strength to do so as she tapped his cheek.

"Oh, you're a bit warm, Joseph. Are you running a fever? Perhaps a dip in the ocean will cool you off. Charlie, Jacob, would you come in here?"

"Is something wrong, Ma'am?" Charlie asked, hiding the grimace of distaste he felt at seeing the battered body lying on the floor.

"Nothing at all, Charlie. Our guest is in need of a bath to bring down his temperature."

"Yes, ma'am, I'll speak with..."

"I wasn't thinking of a bath in the house…after all we wouldn't want Joseph contaminating my home," she said as she pulled his head back further, smiling as the hatred flared in his eyes. "Still defiant, Joseph? I assure you it will not last long. Once the salt water hits the wounds on your back and chest you'll come to realize I am in complete control of your life..."

"...ne...ver..." his voice was barely audible as he was dragged to his feet.

"You're so wrong," Pulverante said, placing her finger under his chin and lifting his head until their eyes met. "I not only have control of your life, Joseph, I have control of your death. You may think the pain cannot get any worse, but I assure you it can. I have only just begun to show you what I've learned over the years. Take him to the beach and wait for me there."

"Yes, ma'am," Jacob answered as they pulled Mannix from his cell.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Albi tried to find a comfortable spot in the thick branches, but he knew it was going to be impossible. His body was already familiar with every knot and broken branch of the tree. Not for the first time he wished he'd brought a thermos of strong coffee from the deli on Mulholland Drive and Topanga. He rubbed at tired, burning eyes before lifting the binoculars back to his eyes. He panned the edge of the estate before drifting slowly back toward the house. Something near the small cabin caught his attention and he quickly turned them toward the structure. He gasped when he spotted the familiar figure outlined against the backdrop of lights.

"Oh, hell," he swore when three other figures emerged from the cabin. Two men were holding something between them and he knew in his heart he'd found Joe Mannix. Now all he had to do was get him away from Pulverante and her men. He knew he would be unable to do anything on his own and quickly descended from his vantage point and hurried back to his car. He quickly unlocked the door and reached for the phone embedded in the dash as he slid onto the seat. He pressed the redial button, knowing the last call he'd made was to Mannix's office and that Art Malcolm would be there with Peggy Fair. The phone was snapped up at the second ring and a sleepy voice answered.

"Mannix's office," Peggy answered automatically.

"Peggy, it's Albi, I found Joe..."

"What? Oh, God, Albi, where is he? Is he alive... Art Albi found Joe...Please, Albi tell me he's..."

"Peggy, listen to me," the man interrupted as he tried to answer as many questions as he could.

"Albi, where are you?"

"Lieutenant Malcolm?" he recognized the policeman's voice and answered quickly. "Listen I'm at the old Gardner estate on Mulholland Drive..."

"I know the place. Are you sure Joe's there?"

"Yeah. I saw him and that Pulverante woman."

"Okay, just hang on while I get dispatch to send..."

"Make sure they don't use the sirens, Lieutenant."

"I will, just hang on."

Albi drummed his fingers on the dash as he waited for Malcolm to come back on the line. He'd never been a patient man and he knew from the way Mannix sagged between the two men he needed help.

"Albi, patrol cars are on the way. Peggy and I should be there shortly."

"You sure she should be in on this?"

"Are you going to be the one to keep her out of it?"

"Oh, I see what you mean, Lieutenant."

"Albi?"

"Yeah?" he asked, knowing what the next question was going to be.

"How did he look?"

"Not good. I hope you had an ambulance dispatched."

"I did."

"I'm going to see if I can find out what they're doing to him," Albi explained.

"All right, just stay out of sight."

"Will do," he hung up the phone and walked back to the tree he'd spent the night in.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe tried to keep his feet under him as he was dragged across the well manicured lawn and onto the sandy beach. The sun was just beginning to make an appearance, bathing the land with the promise of another glorious California day. He had a feeling this could possibly be the last dawn he'd ever witness as the ocean lapped at the sand, pulling it out before spraying it back where it belonged.

Al smiled as she stood at the ocean, the waves lapping at her feet. Her nerves were tense in expectation of what she was about to order. She knew the salt water would sting in the open wounds on Joe Mannix's body and she stepped in front of him.

"Well, Joseph, would you like to beg me not to do this?"

The detective lifted his head and glared at her as their eyes met. He forced a cocky half smile to his face and spoke through trembling lips. "W...wouldn't beg...no...thing... fr...from you..."

His head snapped back with the force of the open handed slap, but he didn't close his eyes as he met her gaze once more.

Al reached out and wiped the blood from his mouth and turned to look at the ocean once more.

"I've always had a thing for sunrises, Joseph. I'm angered at how many I missed because of you. Being alone in that cell surrounded by nothing but four walls and having someone tell me when I could eat or when I could bathe! My life was not my own!" she snapped as she turned back to face him. "That's all changed now, Joseph and you know why?" 

"D...don't g...give a d...damn," the prisoner answered weakly and watched as her head snapped back and she laughed maliciously.

"Oh, but you will, Joseph. You see I've taken your freedom from you, not once but twice..."

"Es...caped...once...do...a...again..." Her hand cupped his chin and she forced him to meet her eyes.

"Not likely, Joseph, you won't be alive much longer," she warned and stepped back. "Make sure you tie him good and tight before you give him his bath."

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Albi could see the small stretch of beach where they'd taken his friend. There was a pier jutting out over the water and Albi could see that's where they were headed. He shivered as he watched what was happening, and knew he had to stop whatever their plans were as Joe was shoved forcefully to the ground. He swore as the one man held his friend on the ground while the other one proceeded to wrap rope or cord around his bare wrists.


	13. Chapter 13

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES****!—13**

Joe held his breath as his arms were pulled painfully behind him and held in place as a length of cord was wrapped around them and pulled tight enough to cut into his flesh. He cried out as his legs were grasped and the procedure was repeated, and an extra length of rope was attached to the one holding his ankles together. He was quickly pulled up and hung limply between Charlie and Jacob.

"Well, Joseph, are you ready for your bath?"

"Go...to...hell," he spat softly through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Joseph, you'll be there before I am. Throw him in, Boys," she ordered.

Joe couldn't stop his body from trembling as he was pulled onto the pier and forcefully dragged to the end. His two captors help him tightly and stood him at the very edge, the tips of his boots jutting out over open water. He heard her diabolical laughter as his arms were released and a hand touched the back of each shoulder. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his mouth as his body swayed for an instant, poised perilously on the wooden dock, before toppling into the salt water. The undertow quickly pulled him down and he fought to keep from crying out as the raw wounds on his body burned with the cleansing salt water that would eventually take his life.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

"Joe!" Albi winced as he dropped to the ground and raced toward the locked gate at the edge of the driveway. He turned at the sound of approaching cars and knew help had arrived, but would it be too late for the man he'd seen thrown into the water. He waited for the first car to stop in front of him and recognized one of the officers.

"Hurry, Willis, they just dumped him in the ocean!" he yelled as he ran for the gate. It was locked from the inside and he knew they'd have to break through it. He looked at his watch and saw that nearly two minutes had already passed since Joe was thrown into the water.

"You need to break it down!" he shouted at the policemen.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

"Bring him up," Pulverante ordered as the three minute mark came and went.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie said and reached for the rope they'd attached to the captives ankles. Between the two men they slowly reeled in the rope, wondering if the man on the other end would be dead or alive.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe's lungs felt like they were at the bursting point. He needed air, needed the oxygen his body craved, but he knew if he opened his mouth he'd drown as his lungs filled with water. He'd slowly released the air he'd held in his lungs and knew he was going to die. Visions began to invade his mind as lack of oxygen began to take affect. One face swam in front of his fevered brain and he smiled weakly at her, regret evident in his eyes as he watched his dream fading before him. Consciousness slowly left him and he didn't feel the tug of the rope between his ankles.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Albi watched as the policemen tried to decide what to do. He knew they were supposed to wait for a search warrant, but there was no time.

"Joe Mannix is being held here against his will!" he explained and looked up to see Peggy and Art racing towards him.

"Thank God. Lieutenant, we have to get in there. It's been nearly four minutes..."

"What..."

"They tied him up and threw him off the dock. We need to get in there!"

"Art, please..." Peggy cried as they raced toward the gate.

"Hold on, Peggy," Malcolm warned as he pulled his gun from his holster and aimed it at the padlock. He steadied his hand as he aimed the thirty eight police special and eased back on the trigger.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Al watched as the unresponsive body was pulled from the surf, cursing as she realized she might have left him down too long. That she wanted him dead was obvious, but she wanted to make him suffer a lot more before she counted them even.

"Is he..."

"I think he's dead, Ma'am," Jacob called as they placed Mannix on the dock.

"No! Not yet! He's not allowed to die yet!" She raged and turned toward the gate as the sound of a gunshot reached her ears. Her anger grew as she watched uniformed officers race into her yard. She heard their orders to freeze and drop to the ground, but ignored them as she turned to the three men on the dock. The prone man still hadn't moved and she smiled as she walked towards them.

"Stop!"

She heard the shout, but was beyond caring now, all that mattered to her, was verifying that her enemy was indeed dead.

"Kill them!" she ordered and watched as the two men on the dock with her began shooting at the advancing police officers.

"Drop your weapons!" Malcolm called after shoving Peggy behind a car in the driveway.

Al reached for the gun in Charlie's hand and smiled as she aimed it at the pale figure lying on the dock. A hint of regret washed over her face as she lifted the weapon and pointed it at his head.

"Oh, Joseph, I could've made something of you!" she whispered as she cocked the pistol. Several shots sounded around her and she gasped as something slammed into her side deflecting her aim slightly, but not enough to completely miss her intended victim. Her body toppled into the water as gunfire continued around them.

Jacob dropped his gun as police moved in and he walked off the pier, Charlie following quickly behind him.

Art, Peggy and Albi rushed forward, ignoring the men who were being cuffed as they raced onto the deck. Art's police instincts kicked in and he saw the former mob leader floating face down in the ocean beside the pier. Two policemen were already racing into the water to retrieve her while he turned his attention back to the scene before him.

Peggy's fingers touched the unconscious man's neck and she cried out in rage and sorrow.

"I can't feel a pulse, Art. He's not breathing!"

"Albi, we need to do CPR...you know how?"

"Yeah!"

Peggy watched as the two men worked on the injured man. Tears flowed form her eyes as she heard them counting as they worked in tandem to get Joe Mannix breathing again. She didn't hear the approaching ambulance or the other police officers as they took charge of Al's men. The scene before her was all she saw, the blood dripping from a crease to the detectives head. She watched as if hypnotized as it slowly made a trail along his face until it reached his hair where its progress was impeded and stopped.

"Anything?" Albi asked.

"Hold on!" Malcolm ordered, pressing his fingers to the neck at the same time the body on the deck took a shuddering breath and water exploded from his mouth. The police lieutenant turned him onto his side as he continued to expel the liquid. He looked up to see two men with a stretcher and other medical equipment hurrying towards them.

"Peggy, we need to get out of the way!" Malcolm said and reached for the sobbing woman.

"I need to stay with him, Art."

"I know you do, but right now he needs these men to get him to the hospital. I've got to stay here, but I'll get one of the officers to drive you in."

"I can take her, Lieutenant," Albi insisted, watching the newcomers working on Joe Mannix.

Peggy held onto Malcolm's arm as she watched the men work to stop the bleeding. Mannix hadn't moved since his body released the stream of ocean water, and she was only slightly relieved by the rise and fall of his chest. She felt strong arms tighten around her while she watched one man attach monitoring equipment and the other placed an oxygen mask over Joe's face. She lost track of time as they continued to work and finally loaded the injured man onto a backboard and gently placed him on the stretcher. She pulled away from Malcolm and raced along with them, oblivious of everything happening around her.

She watched him being loaded into the ambulance while tears once more flowed from her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to the man standing next to her.

"Come on, Peggy," Albi said and hurried her toward his car.

"Peggy, I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I'm finished here," the lieutenant assured her.

"What about..."

"She's dead, Peg, she can't hurt him anymore," Malcolm assured her and saw the relief in her eyes. "Get her out of here, Albi, and make sure you stay with her."

"I will, Lieutenant," the man assured him as they made it to his car and climbed inside.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Andrew Lewis rushed out to meet the ambulance as it pulled up to the ER doors. The call had come in ten minutes ago that the patient was Joe Mannix and that he was critical. The doctor grabbed the handle of the door as a nurse joined them. The stretcher holding the unconscious man was pushed out and the attendant dropped down beside him.

"What have we got?" Lewis asked, listening as the other man listed the injuries and vital signs.

"Temperature is 95...he inhaled a lot of water...victim was unconscious when we arrived...gunshot wound to the head...looks like dog bites to the left arm and possibly to his leg...respirations..."

"Get him into trauma two!" Lewis ordered as he watched a familiar woman racing toward him.

"How is he?"

"I don't know yet, Peggy. Go on into the waiting room and I'll come get you when I've examined him!" Lewis said and hurried after his patient. He took a deep breath and moved to the bed where the clothes were being cut from his patient. Bruises, cuts, and abrasions covered the well muscled body, but what caught his eyes were the enraged teeth marks and the strips of torn flesh that could only be made by a whip.

"Dammit!" he swore before as he began to work. "We need to get the wounds cleaned and I want x-ray up here stat!"

"Yes, Doctor!" Jenny Parker said, reaching for the wall phone and calling for portable x-ray.

"Carol, start another IV and run the fluids wide open. Jenny, call CT and tell them I'll be sending a patient and I want him to have top priority." As she began inserting the IV he ordered blood samples for various tests. Lewis looked at his patient's face and saw the eyes begin to move as a soft moan escaped form under the oxygen mask.

"Joe, can you hear me? You're in the hospital...you're going to be fine..."

"D...doc...ha...happened?" Mannix stammered, fighting to get his eyes to open.

"You've been hurt, but we're going to look after you..."

"...h...hurts every...where...beaten?" the detective asked, his eyes open to half mast as he tried to get them to focus.

"I can't give you anything for pain right now, Joe, not until I finish examining you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Mannix winced when the doctor flashed a light in his eyes. The pain in his head was increasing and with it came the nausea as his stomach began to churn.

"Easy, Joe," Lewis said when the last of the clothing was stripped from his body. "How's his temperature, Jenny?"

"Still holding at 95," the nurse answered.

"We need to get him warmed up. See if there are any blankets..."

"On it, Doctor," the older nurse answered and hurried from the room.

"...sick..." Mannix mumbled and tried to turn on his side. Hot liquid came up in his throat at the same time Lewis turned him. He kept his eyes closed while his body expelled everything in his stomach until he was shaking from the effort and lay back on the bed.

"Joe, I'm going to insert an NG tube..."

"Hate...th...those..."

"I know, but we need to get your stomach calmed. Carol, set up for an NG insertion."

"Right away, Doctor," the nurse said and hurried away.

Lewis took his stethoscope from around his neck and listened to the patient's lungs as a second doctor entered the room.

"What have you got, Andrew?"

"Peter, thanks for coming in. You remember Joe Mannix?"

"Hello, Joe..."

"...Doc..." Mannix whispered and closed his eyes. He heard the two men discussing what needed to be done, even as he drifted toward sleep. Each breath he took, burned into his lungs, and he fought the urge to cough, knowing it would wreak havoc on his body. He moaned as they continued their examination, trying his best to ignore them as a tube was inserted into his body and down his throat.

"Almost done, Joe," Lewis said, listening to the man's harsh breathing.

"...okay..." the detective wheezed before giving into his body's need for relief.

"What happened?" Peter Reynolds asked as he cleaned the bite marks on the patient's arm.

"He's been through hell..."

"I can see that...it sounds like he's having trouble breathing," Reynolds said as the nurse returned with heated blankets.

"I don't know the details, but he stopped breathing and they performed CPR. He was in the ocean for an indeterminate amount of time."

"So there's a danger of pneumonia here..."

"Very much so. I want to get him cleaned up so we can see exactly what we're dealing with," Lewis explained as they continued to uncover the injuries inflicted on the patient.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES****!—14**

Peggy paced the confines of the waiting room, her face streaked with tears as she waited anxiously for word on Joe Mannix. Albi had long since given up on getting her to sit down, knowing the woman would not be able to relax until she knew just how serious things were for Joe Mannix. She looked at the phone, wondering if she should call Stefan Mannix or wait until she had more news to impart. She looked at her watch for what felt like the thousandth time and realized it was less than a minute since the last time she checked.

"Peggy, do you want something to drink?" Albi asked, worried about the woman as she continued her anxious pacing.

"No, thanks, Albi. I'm fine," she insisted.

"No, you're not, Peggy..." He was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and he watched as Peggy stared at the door. He saw her disappointment when Art Malcolm entered.

"Any word?" the policeman asked, reaching for the woman and pulling her down on the chair beside him.

"Not since Dr. Lewis took him into the examination room," Peggy answered.

"Have you checked with the desk?"

"Albi did a few minutes ago, but the doctor is still in there with Joe. She couldn't tell us anything."

"They're probably waiting until they know more about what's going on with him, Peg," Malcolm said reassuringly.

"I know, but..."

"The waiting is hard," the lieutenant finished.

"Y...yes," she answered as he held her close.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

"Dr. Lewis, portable x-ray is here."

"Thanks, Jenny," Lewis said as a machine was pushed into the room. He looked at the technician and told him what he wanted done before following the others out of the room. "Let me know when they're finished, Jenny. I'll be in the waiting room. Peter, will you be available when they're finished?"

"I'll be here, Andrew. I'm just going to order a few more tests for him."

"Okay, thanks," Lewis said as he hurried toward the waiting room. The door was closed and he took a deep breath before entering. He held up his hands when three people stood up and hurried toward him.

"How is he, Doctor?" Peggy asked.

"Will he be okay?" Albi inquired from behind Fair.

"Hold it. Have a seat and I'll tell you what we know so far. He was awake for a few minutes and knew who he was and where he was," Lewis explained as the three people did as he told them.

"Thank God," Peggy cried, gripping the policeman's arm tightly.

Lewis smiled before growing serious once more. "Now, I've only got a couple of minutes. X-ray is in with him right now. So far we've uncovered evidence of a dog attack..."

"What?" Albi asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

"His left forearm has puncture wounds made by canine teeth. His right leg is covered in scratches, probably from the animal's claws. He's got a knife wound to the right shoulder that's showing signs of infection. He's also been whipped and beaten, plus there's a bullet crease on the right side of his head. I can't tell where one bruise starts and another ends, and we don't even know about broken bones yet," Lewis explained.

"Is that it, Doc?" Malcolm asked, knowing in his heart the other man was not quite finished.

"Do you know how long Joe was in the water?"

"No, they'd already taken him out when we got there," Malcolm answered.

"You two performed CPR?" he asked pointing to Art and Albi.

"Yes," Albi answered.

"Any idea how long he was..."

"No," Malcolm, answered, knowing what the man was about to ask. "We started CPR right away, but we have no idea how much time he wasn't breathing."

"Doctor, he will be okay, won't he?" Peggy asked fear evident in her voice.

"He's strong, Peggy, but he's been through so much, and I can't really say for sure right now. We're doing everything we can to get him stabilized, but he's got to want to fight."

"Joe's going to fight, Dr. Lewis, I'll make sure of that!" the woman vowed.

"Good," the physician said with a smile.

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now, Peggy. We've still got a lot of work..." he looked up as a nurse came into the room.

"Dr. Lewis, x-ray is finished."

"Thanks, Jenny, tell Peter I'll be right there."

"Yes, Doctor," the woman said, before hurrying back to her patient.

"I have to go. I'll let you know as soon as we get the results of the tests and x-rays."

"Thank you, Doctor," Malcolm said.

"You're welcome. Look, the three of you look beat and this is going to take a while. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

"I'm not hun..."

"Peggy, you won't be any good to Joe if you don't take care of yourself. Go, eat something and maybe when you get back here I'll have some news for you," Lewis said.

"I'll make sure she eats, Doc," Malcolm said, shaking hands with the physician before the man went back to his patient. "Come on, Peg..."

"I'm not..."

"He's right, Peggy, you need to eat and rest if you're going to be any good to Joe. Come on, it won't take long," the policeman told her.

"Alright," the woman reluctantly agreed.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Peter Reynolds looked up from examining the knife wound in Mannix' right shoulder, X-rays revealed that nothing was broken, but the blade had chipped the bone.

"How is he, Peter?"

"His vital signs haven't improved and there's fluid on his lungs."

"Damn, okay, so we get him started on a broad spectrum antibiotic," Lewis said as he moved to check the x-rays mounted on the wall. "Did you see these?"

"Yeah, looks like Joe Mannix is going to be very uncomfortable for a while. I counted four breaks in total and a couple of cracked ribs."

"That's what I see too. Looks like his knee is going to need further surgery as well."

"Well, we're going to need to get him to surgery to get his shoulder fixed up," Reynolds said.

"We may need to debride the bites as well. Why don't we send him for the CT scan first and see what's going on with the wound there?"

"All right, Andrew, I'm going to make arrangements with the OR and will meet you there if nothing shows up on the scan."

"Right," Lewis said, watching as a nurse set up a bag of O-negative blood and ran it through a separate IV line. He knew they'd already sent the bloodwork off and it was only a matter of time before they had him typed and cross-matched.

"Dr. Lewis, they're ready for him in CT," an elderly nurse said as she entered the room.

"Thanks, Thelma. Jenny will you let me know when they bring him back?"

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse agreed as she watched the tired man leave. Shaking her head at the damage she unhooked the monitors and oxygen from the wall and placed it on a portable canister. She flicked at the strands of dark hair, smiling at the handsome face she knew lay beneath the bruises and cuts.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Peggy, Art, and Albi returned to the waiting room, anxious for any word on their injured friend. Peggy spotted Andrew Lewis standing at the ER desk and rushed over to him.

"Doctor, how's Joe?" she asked.

The man turned toward her, seeing the lines of pain and strain on the pretty face, and knowing they'd stay there until they knew Joe Mannix would make it through this second encounter with Al Pulverante.

"Peggy, he's in surgery right now..."

"Surgery for what?" Malcolm asked worriedly

"We need to make sure there's nothing going on in the knife wounds and bites. The best place to do that is in surgery where they'll irrigate the wounds and remove anything that shouldn't be there. They'll also check his knee..."

"His knee?" Albi asked.

"Yes, it appears as if he sustained more damage to his right knee, probably as a result of being kicked there several times. Dr. Frost, head of orthopaedics is going to fix his knee and hopefully any other problems he sees while he's in there," Lewis explained.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Malcolm asked.

"They've only just taken him up. I'd say we're looking at four to six hours, depending on how bad the knee is."

"What about the wound to his head?" the policeman asked, worried about the damage a bullet could do to a man.

"The CT scan didn't show anything. He does have a major concussion and on top of the one he was already suffering from it's very dangerous. We'll be monitoring him closely once he's out of surgery. Now, if you want you can go up to the surgical waiting rooms. The chairs there are more comfortable than the ones down here."

"Thank you, Doctor," Malcolm said.

"You'll let us know when he's out of surgery?" Peggy asked.

"I will. He's probably going to spend a few days in ICU because of the infections and the fluid on the lungs. We have no idea how long he was in the water, but he did swallow some and we're hoping to stop him from getting full scale pneumonia, but again we need to monitor that closely as well."

"I'm going to call Stefan and let him know what's happening," Peggy said softly, and turned away from the three men.

"Peggy," Malcolm called and waited for the woman to look at him. "Would you like me to call him for you?"

"No, thank you, Art, I need to do this, but could you come with me?"

"Of course," the policeman told her and wrapped his arm around her waist as she began to cry. They walked to the waiting room and sat down near the window. Art held her long after the trembling stopped and the tears dried.

"I'd better do this now," Peggy said.

"Are you sure? We could wait until after he's out of surgery."

"Not much point. No, Art, Stefan has a right to know."

"I know, Peg, but you're..."

"I'm fine...or I will be when..." she stopped and reached for the phone, dialing an outside line as she placed the receiver to her ear. She recalled the number and felt her stomach clench as the connection was made and the phone began to ring at Stefan's home. She recognized the woman's voice and asked to speak with the older man and felt Art's arm around her for moral support.

"Who is this?" the gruff voice asked.

"Mr. Mannix?"

"That is right. Who is this?"

"It's Peggy Fair. Joe's..."

"I know who you are. What is happening to my son?"

"Joe was kidnapped a few nights ago..."

"Have you people found him?"

"Y...yes. He's in the hospital." There was an uncomfortable silence on both ends of the line until finally Stefan asked.

"My son chose his life. He chose to put himself in danger. I washed my hands of this the last time."

"Mr. Mannix...please..."

"No. I tell him to come home...to take over as a good boy should, but he does not listen to me. He would rather work with criminals and murderers instead of working the soil, using his hands for good."

"He does use his hands for good, Mr. Mannix. He helps people when they need it. He's responsible for saving more lives than you'll ever know!" Peggy snapped, her voice showing her anger as she listened to the older man's angry tirade.

"Easy, Peggy," Malcolm soothed.

"I will not listen to you defend him. He should be home, here, where he belongs."

"Mr. Mannix, he is your son and you should respect him for having the strength and the courage to do what is in his heart, not yours!"

"I do respect him, but I do not wish to see him beaten and shot. He is of my flesh and I bleed when he does. I will ask that you have him call me when he can."

The line went dead in her hands and she felt Malcolm pull her close as tears fell once more.

"He does love him, Peggy," Malcolm said, remembering the dealings he'd had with Stefan Mannix through the years. The man was stubborn and angry when Joe told him he wouldn't be going into the grape business with his father.

"He has a strange way of showing it, Art," the woman sobbed.

"He always has," Malcolm told her.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Peggy and Art stood beside the doorway, waiting for the nurses to finish settling Joe Mannix into the SICU room. Surgery had taken five hours and they'd both napped in the waiting room until Lewis came to tell them it went well. Albi had to leave earlier in order to finish a stakeout on another case. He'd been reluctant to go, but they promised to call him as soon as they knew anything.

The blinds around the room were drawn and the door was closed in order to give the patient a modicum of privacy. They knew monitors were being hooked up and IV lines checked before blankets were placed over the nude body.

Peggy began pacing the short distance between the door and the SICU desk. She lost count of how many times she made the trip, counting the twelve steps over and over in an effort to keep her mind occupied. She stopped in front of the door as it opened and Peter Reynolds came out of the room.

"How is he, Doc?" Malcolm asked.

"Much better than I thought he'd be at this point in time. We've left him on a ventilator, but should be able to remove it later today. Dr. Frost was able to fix his knee, but there was ligament damage there as well as the initial break."

"Anything else?" Malcolm asked.

"Just make sure you talk to him if he starts to wake up. Reassure him that he's going to be okay. Make sure he knows he's in the hospital and that he's on a ventilator. His hands are tied down so he doesn't grab for the tube down his throat. Once the tube is removed we'll remove the restraints as well."

"Can we see him now, Doctor?" Peggy asked.

"Yes, but don't stay too long, he should sleep for several hours. I think you both need to go home and do the same."

"We will, Doc," Malcolm told him as they entered the room. He reached for Peggy as he watched her body tremble at the sight of the man in the bed. Tubes seemed to protrude from everywhere as they walked to the bed and looked at the pale face lying against the white sheets. The lower half of his face was covered by the tape holding the ventilator tube in place and Peggy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Joe," she whispered softly. She stood up and felt Art's touch on her arm and knew the man was as worried about his friend as she was.

"He's going to be fine, Peggy," the policeman told her.

"I know he will, Art, but he's going to have a long recovery ahead of him. I mean his knee was bad enough before, but now he's had to have more surgery on it. Plus he's weak...and you heard Dr. Lewis, this is the second major concussion in a short period of time."

"I know, but this is Joe, Peg. The man's as stubborn as they come and he's not going to quit fightin' now. Not when he's got so much to live for. You do know he loves you, right?'

"Yes..."

"And you love him?"

"Yes..."

"Then he'll fight for that. Fight for what you have between you."

"Thanks, Art," Peggy said as she watched the nurse check the foley catheter. _'God, he hates that thing more than any of the others,'_ she thought as Malcolm pulled over a chair and she sat beside the injured man.

Malcolm looked toward the door as he heard his name called softly. Andrew Lewis stood just outside and gestured for him to come out. The policeman hurried to join Mannix's doctor, leaving Peggy to watch over him.

"Anything wrong, Doc?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, yes, somehow no one remembered to ask about the dogs. Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, animal control took them."

"We need to find out if they've had all their shots, because..."

"Rabies?"

"Exactly."

"I told them they were involved in an attack on a man and they are being quarantined until we're able to check with the vets in the area. They'll call here as soon as they have the information."

"Good. I just hope their shots are up to date. Joe can't take anymore right now."

"You and me both, Doc."

The doctor looked into the room and smiled as he watched the worried woman reach over the rail and touch the detective's arm. He knew there were feelings between them, and prayed they'd be given the time to explore those feelings.

"Make sure she gets some rest, Lieutenant, otherwise she's going to get sick herself."

"I will, Doc."

"You make sure you get some rest yourself."

"I will..."

"Sure you will," Lewis said, smiling as he turned and walked away.

Art leaned against the doorframe, watching as Peggy showed her concern for the injured man. Her soft voice reached his ears and he knew she'd been crying, but he left her alone with the man she cared so much for.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES****!—15**

Peggy heard Malcolm leave, but didn't turn to see why. Her gaze was locked on the man lying silent and unmoving on the bed. She reached over the rail, smiling thinly as the nurse lowered the safety rails for easier access.

"Thank you," she said softly, reaching for Mannix's left hand and holding his fingers without touching the IV. She used her left hand to manipulate the dark hair, pushing it back from the white bandage covering the bullet wound.

"You're welcome. My name is Katrina. Why don't you talk to him? Let him know he's not alone. The doctor's have eased off on the sedation and he should be coming around soon. When he does it will be good for him to hear familiar voices and see familiar faces."

"Thank you, Katrina," Peggy said, turning her face back to the injured man. She rested her hand on his forehead and bit her bottom lip in an effort to fight back the tears she felt just below the surface. Taking a deep breath she began to speak, her voice soft and filled with worry as she listened to the reassuring sounds made by the ventilator.

"Joe, you're going to be alright now. She can't hurt you anymore, she can't hurt anyone anymore. Now all you have to do is concentrate on getting better. Toby loves when you come over, and he told me it's not just because you always hide things in your pocket thinking I don't see." She released her hold on his hand long enough to reach for a tissue and wipe the tears from her eyes. "I do know what you've been giving him Joe, and I don't mean the candy and treats. You've been giving him a role model. Someone he can look up to and admire and you don't even realize you're doing it. He misses his father so much, but you've filled a hole I didn't think would ever be filled. You make him smile, you take him places he wants to go. God, Joe, he needs you so much." The tears she'd been fighting against slipped past her closed lids as she gave into the pain in her heart. "I love you, Joe Mannix, and don't you dare think about leaving me! Do you hear me? I won't let you go...I won't...I can't…"

Art hurried into the room as he heard Peggy's soft sobs. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms as the tears fell freely from her eyes. He looked at the nurse and nodded as he left the room, pulling the grief stricken woman with him. He knew sooner or later things would get to this point and had vowed to be there when she finally broke.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

Katrina watched them leave and shook her head as she looked back at her newest patient. Joe Mannix was covered from head to toe in bruises, contusions, cuts and scrapes. She knew the extent of the knee injury and the broken ribs and that the doctors were worried about the advent of pneumonia. She checked the overhead monitors, noting the slightly elevated temperature and the increased heart rate. She looked at the man's face and smiled as the eyelids slowly opened. She knew he was still feeling the effects of the anaesthetic and began speaking softly to him.

"Hello, Joe, I'm Katrina and you're in the hospital. Everything is going to be fine," she continued to speak softly to him even as she buzzed the desk to have them put in a call to his doctors. She kept her eyes locked with his, seeing the panic in the handsome face.

"You're on a ventilator and it's helping you breathe. It won't be there much longer, but it would be better if you didn't fight it."

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

Joe tried to speak, gagging on the intrusion down his throat. 'No...not...again...' he thought trying to force the nurse to hear him. Again and again his tongue came up against whatever was in his mouth, but he couldn't make the connection. He heard the woman next to him speaking in soft tones and understood she wouldn't hurt him. He picked out several words including hospital and ventilator and again panicked at being unable to move his arms. He shifted slightly and realized it was probably a good idea that he couldn't move as his body erupted in waves of nausea and pain. He felt her hand on his shoulder and turned his head slightly. He felt something slide down his cheek and berated himself for showing weakness to this woman. He saw the soft smile on her face and was grateful for the kindness she showed as she used a warm cloth to wipe the evidence away.

"It's okay, Joe, I know you're uncomfortable and you don't feel very well right now, but Dr. Lewis is on his way and he'll probably order some more pain meds for you."

Joe understood her words and nodded slightly, turning his head as a familiar voice spoke to her.

"What's going on Katrina?"

"Joe's awake, Dr. Lewis," the nurse explained as the physician made his way to the bed and smiled down at one of his most frequent patients.

"Hello, Joe," Lewis greeted the man and could see the pain as the detective tried to move. "Lay still, Joe. Katrina, I've ordered a mild pain medication, could you get it for him?"

"Right away, Dr. Lewis."

"Joe, I know you hate the ventilator, but it has to stay for a couple of hours yet. I'm going to monitor your blood gases and if all goes well we should be able to remove it later tonight." He smiled as the nurse used an alcohol wipe to clean a juncture on the IV and injected the prescribed medication.

"That should help a little, Joe and hopefully help you sleep. Now there are a couple of worried people waiting outside, would you like to see them?" He smiled as Mannix nodded once.

"Katrina, would you tell them they can come in for a few minutes."

"Certainly, Doctor," The nurse said and hurried to the door. She was relieved to see the policeman had calmed the distraught woman and motioned for them to come inside. She stood back to allow them some room and watched as a small amount of relief shone on both faces. Joe Mannix still had a long road ahead of him, but she knew he would not be facing it alone.

Peggy leaned wearily on the strong man walking beside her as she made it to the bed. She smiled at the tired eyes staring up from the battered face, knowing he would see just how worried she was.

"Hi...J...Joe," she stammered between soft hiccups.

"Hello, Joe," Malcolm smiled at the injured man, making sure he kept a steadying hand on the woman beside him.

'Peggy...don't cry...' Mannix thought, wishing he could hold her and sooth the fear he saw in the dark orbs. He moved the finger of his left hand and tried to reach for her, but was frustrated as the arm was held immobile by the restraints around his wrists.

Peggy knew something was bothering the injured man and she looked down to see his fingers moving. She reached out and took his hand in her own, smiling as she saw him relax under her touch. She looked into his eyes and wished she could take away the underlying pain she saw there.

"Oh, Joe, I'm so glad you're awake. You had us all so worried," Peggy told him, sniffing back the tears that once again threatened to fall.

'Sorry, Peg...didn't mean to worry you,' Mannix thought, feeling the pull of the medication he'd been given.

"Hey, Joe, you do what the doctors tell you now and you'll be out of here in no time," Malcolm ordered, the smile on his face showing his own relief at seeing his friend awake.

'Take care of her Art,' the injured man wished he could put voice to his words, but with the tube, talking was impossible. He closed his eyes as weariness and drugs sent him toward the softness of an easy slumber.

"Okay, you two need to go home and get some rest," Lewis explained as he checked the monitors once more. Satisfied that all was well, he turned to the nurse. "Page me if anything changes."

"Yes, Dr. Lewis," Katrina assured him as she checked the IV running into Mannix' neck.

"Now, Art, I want you to take Peggy home and make sure she rests. I don't want to see either of you for at least eight hours," the physician ordered.

"But..."

"Argue with me, Peggy and I'll see that you're banned for twenty four hours," Lewis said straight faced.

"Come on, Peg," Malcolm said.

"What if he wakes up again?" Fair asked, her fingers still entwined with those of the man she loved.

"Katrina or one of the other nurses will be here. Besides, he's not going to be awake for long periods of time until the anaesthetic wears off. If all goes well with his blood work we'll take him off the ventilator tonight. If...and I do mean if you've managed to catch some sleep I'll let you be here! Otherwise you might as well stay away. I mean it, Peggy, as much as Joe needs you here, I don't want another patient on my hands. That goes for you too, Art. Now go on home or do I call security?"

"I...I…"

"Might as well give it up, Peggy, he's right. Joe needs you to be strong," Malcolm told her.

"I know he is," she whispered. Ignoring the people in the room she leaned over the injured man, carefully avoiding the tubes and lines and kissed him on the cheek, whispering softly in his ear. "I love you, Joe Mannix, and don't you dare think about giving up!"

"Ready, Peg?" the policeman asked as the woman stood up.

"Yes...I'll be back, Joe," she turned to the doctor. "You'll call if he needs me...for anything?"

"I will. Now go home...and sleep, Peggy."

"Come on, Art, before I change my mind," she sniffed, backing out of the room as Malcolm's arm wrapped around her. She continued to stare at the injured man, unaware of the people around her. 'I love you, Joe,' she thought, before turning away and allowing Malcolm to lead her toward the elevator.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

Run... Run…Run... Run...over and over the word raced through his mind. His legs felt weighed down, his body tired beyond imagination as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Pain lanced through him, setting jagged nerve endings on fire with every breath he took. Still he ran, knowing to stop now would place him back in the hands of a madwoman. The road ahead was dark, the buildings old and the windows shattered long ago. Death and decay was all around him. The smell of the ocean cut through his jumbled senses and still he ran. To what? To where? He had no idea, but for Joe Mannix to stop now meant certain death.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES****!—16**

The day had been a long one for the nurses looking after Joe Mannix. Several times they thought they were going to lose him as whatever nightmares he was having caused his body to arch as convulsions raced through him. Andrew Lewis ordered medications to counteract the new problem and the detective seemed to be resting easier now.

Paula Wilson stood next to the bed, changing the IV bag over her patient's head, she knew Lewis would be there soon, and they would remove the tube from Mannix' throat. It wasn't a pleasant procedure, but the discomfort was more than made up for when the patient was extubated and able to breathe on his own. She looked down to see pain filled eyes staring up at her and smiled sympathetically.

"Hello, Joe. My name is Paula. I know you're uncomfortable right now, but Dr. Lewis is on his way. Are you in any pain?"

Joe heard her question and shook his head once. He knew she could see right through his lie, but he hated not being in control. Lately his life seemed to belong to anyone, but himself, now he was ready to take it back and keep it. He closed his eyes and felt his mind beginning to drift toward sleep again, but a soft voice next to his ears brought them open. He looked into the soft, moisture laden eyes, wishing he could take some of the pain out of them and put the sparkle back where it belonged. She smiled then, and it made the pain easier for him to handle. When she spoke, he felt his heart skip a beat and knew everything would be alright as long as she stayed with him.

'_Peggy,'_ he thought, and tried to reach for her hand.

"Joe," Fair whispered softly. Seeing his fingers moving she reached for them and felt them curl around her own. She smiled again as she saw the look of relief in his eyes. "I'm so glad you're awake. I missed you...Toby misses you. He wanted to come visit, but I told him he'd have to wait until you're out of ICU."

Joe continued to stare at her, drinking in the warmth she always managed to exude. He wished he could speak to her, tell her what he was feeling, but words were impossible for now. The only thing he could do was use his eyes and hand to tell her how grateful he was that she was there with him. A voice from the door caught his attention, but his gaze remained locked on the woman standing beside him.

Andrew Lewis stepped up to the bed, and picked up Mannix's chart. He smiled at his patient as he noted the latest test results.

"Hello, Joe, how do you feel about getting rid of the ventilator?" Lewis asked.

Joe nodded quickly, wincing as pain erupted in his skull. He closed his eyes and waited for the drums to stop, before opening them once more. His head dipped once to let them know he was more than ready to get rid of one accessory.

"All right," Lewis explained. "Peggy, if you could wait outside..."

Joe gripped her hand and refused to let them go as Paula began removing the tape from around the tube.

"Is it okay if I stay, Dr. Lewis?" the woman asked.

"It looks like it might make things a little easier if you do, Peggy," the doctor answered, seeing the two hands locked tightly together.

"I'm staying right here, Joe," Peggy assured him, smiling at the injured man as his hand clung to her.

"Okay, Joe, I just need you to breathe out or cough if you can," Lewis explained as he gripped the tube. "Breathe out now!"

Joe knew what to expect, but it didn't make it any easier when he complied with the doctor's orders. He breathed out, coughing as the tube was quickly pulled from his throat. He retched again and again, and felt someone suctioning his throat, clearing his airways, and allowing him to breathe on his own.

"Easy, Joe," Lewis soothed, seeing the pain written so plainly on the detective's face.

Mannix kept his eyes closed as a cloth was washed over his face. He felt Peggy squeeze his hand and forced his eyes open once more.

"...hi..."

Peggy laughed as she watched the stubborn detective fight to force the single word past his abused throat. She heard Lewis berating him, telling him not to try to talk, but the words didn't quite register as she looked into the injured man's eyes.

"H...hi..." her own voice caught on the word and she felt the tears she'd been holding back slip from her eyes.

"...it's okay, P...Peggy..." he rasped, smiling weakly as he shifted slightly on the bed.

"No, Joe, it's not! I thought...thought..." she couldn't speak past the lump in her throat or the pain in her heart. She loved this man, loved him more than she'd ever thought possible, yet she wasn't sure she could continue like this. Seeing him battered and beaten, tubes leading into and out of his body, pain evident in his eyes, was a constant reminder of the dangerous life he led. She looked down at his hand in hers and knew she could not handle this right now. Her shoulder slumped as the first quaking sob left her body and she pulled away from the pain this caused her. Not understanding why she was doing it she turned away from Joe Mannix and raced out the door, oblivious to everything but the ache in her chest.

Joe watched her leave, his hand and heart empty as he watched someone he treasured escape into the hallway. He wanted to call her back, but didn't feel he had the right. He'd caused her so much pain over the last few months and he understood why she was running from him. She'd already lost one man she loved and he didn't want to put her through it again.

"Joe, she'll be okay," Lewis explained, surprised by the pain in the dark eyes.

"She will...if..."

"If what?"

"If I le...leave her a...alone and..."

"Joe, that's not what either of you want. Peggy just needs some time to deal with what's happened. She'll be back as soon as she..."

"Maybe it's better i...if s...she do...doesn't..." Joe tried to get comfortable in the bed, moaning as he realized his mistake.

"I'm going to have Paula give you something for pain, Joe. It should help you sleep, and maybe things will look better when you wake up. I also want you on an oxygen mask for now, later we'll switch that to the canulas you love so much," Lewis said in an effort to ease the tension.

Joe simply nodded and closed his eyes. The pain didn't matter anymore, at least not the physical pain. He felt the medication enter his blood stream and let the warmth wash over him. He felt someone at his wrists and realized he could move his hands as he drifted toward sleep.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Peggy let the tears fall as she raced out of the room. Her heart ached with every step she took, but she needed to put some distance between her and her boss. Her feelings ran deep and painful and she hated seeing him like this. She knew people were looking at her, but it didn't matter, she needed to escape the pain, to hide how much this hurt. She raced outside the hospital and headed toward the garden, but was stopped by a set of strong arms wrapping around her.

"L...let me g...go!" She sobbed, fighting the hands, but to no avail. She felt herself eased down on a bench and pressed her face to the strong chest.

"Peggy...is it...is it Joe?"

She continued to cry, unaware of the signal she was sending to the worried man holding her. All she knew was the pain in her own heart, and the way she'd ran from his room. His next words cut through her despair and she lifted her head to look at him.

"It's okay, Peggy, we'll get through it. Joe wouldn't want you mourning him like this..."

"Mourning? Art, no, Joe's okay...he's..."

"Then what's wrong?" the lieutenant asked, confused by the pain and sorrow he saw in the soulful eyes.

"I...well...it's me, Art. I couldn't stay there and see him in such pain. I don't know if I can face what could happen to him."

"Peggy, Joe understands..."

"Does he?" She asked, accepting the tissue he passed her. "I ran out on him, Art. Joe needed me and I couldn't face him. I don't know if I can keep doing this. He's been hurt so much and I can't seem to stop it!"

"Peggy..."

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"God, yes, you know I do, Art...more than I ever thought possible."

"Then things will work out for the best. Give yourself time to deal with your own emotions and then you'll be able to better see what he means to you. Go home and get some rest. I'll stay with him and make sure he's okay."

"I..."

"You need to spend some time with Toby and deal with your own emotions before you can help Joe, Peggy. He'll understand, I'll make sure of that!"

"I feel like such a fool, Art. I shouldn't have run out of the room like that."

"He understands, Peg. Now, do you think you can drive home on your own, or would you like me to take you?" The policeman smiled as the woman wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up straight.

"No...you stay with Joe. Tell him...tell him I'll be back..."

"Do you think he'd doubt that? Joe knows how hard this has been on you and that you need time to deal with it. Take Toby to the park, get some rest and come back tomorrow. You'll both feel better," Malcolm said walking her to her car.

Peggy slid in behind the wheel and waited as Malcolm closed the door. She smiled thinly at him, her emotions warring for dominance on her face. Taking a deep breath she turned on the car and slowly eased out of the parking space. She knew she needed this, but she also felt as if she was betraying the man she professed to love.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe lay on the bed, his mind a jumble of memories and pain, both physical and mental. He didn't blame Peggy for running out on him. He'd put her threw so much in such a short time, and he couldn't expect her to be strong for him. An oxygen mask now covered his mouth and nose and he felt the cool air entering his lungs. He felt the nurse as she checked the lines and tubes running into his body, but didn't acknowledge her touch or her soothing words. The medication had done its job and most of the physical pain was ignorable, but the feeling of loss was overpowering and he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Joe?" Malcolm said from beside the bed. He'd been there over an hour, and knew the detective was only partially sleeping. His friendship with this man went way back to their time in Nam, and he could easily tell when the other man was sleeping.

"I know you're awake, Joe, so you might as well talk to me."

Resigned to the fact that the other man wouldn't leave, the detective opened his eyes. "...Art..." he whispered, coughing at the dryness in his throat. He cried out as the movement tore at his battered body, sending shockwaves through his chest and back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tried to focus on the nurse.

"Joe, I've got some ice chips for you," Paula explained, lifting the mask and placing a spoonful of the chips in front of his mouth.

Mannix accepted the offering and let the ice melt on his arid tongue. He felt the liquid slide down his throat, grateful for the relief from the burning sensation there.

"...mo...more..." he mumbled tiredly.

"Just a little," Paula answered as she spooned more into his waiting mouth.

"...tha...nks..."

"You're welcome," Paula said, moving away from the bed and letting the two friends talk alone.

Art watched the injured man, knowing the pain he saw on the detectives face had little to do with what Al Pulverante put him through. He knew there was little he could do to ease that pain, but he would stand by both Joe Mannix and Peggy Fair and show them some things were worth fighting for.

"Joe, I saw Peggy earlier."

"...she okay?"

"'bout the same as you," Malcolm answered.

"...better off with...out m...me..."

"No, she's not and neither are you. She just needs a little time to herself. To deal with what's happened to you, Joe. I told her to go home and get some rest. Take some time and spend it with Toby and come back when she feels up to it."

"T...tell her...under...understand," Mannix whispered groggily. The pain was back, but it didn't matter, he could deal with the physical pain, but not the raw emotional pain that went with the loss he now felt.

"Do you, Joe? I don't think so. Peggy just needs a little time. She'll be back in the morning and you'd better not send her away. You two need each other!"

"...need...to sl...sleep..." the detective told him as the nurse placed the mask back over his mouth and nose.

"Alright, Joe, you do that, but remember what I said. Peggy loves you and she'll be here for you. So will I, Buddy, as long as it takes," the policeman said, watching as the injured man's eyes closed and he slept. _'She just needs a little time, Joe,'_ he thought before leaving the room.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES****!—17**

Paula watched her patient closely and knew he was awake. She moved to take a cloth and wash it over his face. The NG tube had been removed earlier and her patient had tried to eat the simple fare that was set before him, but it hadn't gone well. The fever running through him was sapping what little strength he did have and she knew Dr. Lewis would soon be there to examine him. There'd been talk of moving him out of ICU later in the day, but she wasn't sure that was going to happen now. She checked the flow of oxygen through the nasal canulas and hooked up a new bag of antibiotics.

Joe felt the nurse fiddling with the IV lines and oxygen, but didn't acknowledge her presence. Since waking he'd been in pain, yet he tried to ignore it. His mind was becoming more aware, and he knew someone was missing. He remembered Peggy's abrupt departure and Art Malcolm's soothing words about why she'd left, and the assurance that she would be back. Images swam through his mind, and he worried that she was gone for good. Nausea rose and fell as he tried to remain still, but he shifted slightly, crying out as the pain he'd tried to ignore slammed into him with a vengeance. With each breath he took his ribs seemed to pound against his chest, and he knew he was going to be sick.

Paula reached for the basin and helped ease her patient onto his side as Andrew Lewis hurried into the room. She didn't have time to speak as Joe Mannix cried out in pain as the contents of his stomach emptied into the basin. She tried to stay neutral when it came to her charges, but something about this man tugged at her heartstrings. She eased him back on the pillows and reached for the cloth in the basin.

Andrew Lewis watched as the nurse cared for Joe Mannix. Paula Wilson had been part of the SICU team for nearly five years and he knew she fought to keep her emotions in check. On more than one occasion he'd caught her swiping at tears as she listened to a patient's distress and pain, yet she was able to keep it from those she cared for.

"How often has this happened, Paula?"

"He hasn't been able to hold anything down, Dr. Lewis. That's one of the reasons I called. The second is that his temperature is up again."

"Damn! All right, listen, Joe, we're going to put the NG tubing back in place until we can figure out what's making you feel sick. Paula, I'm going to add Zofran to his list of medications. Would you prepare the first dosage immediately?"

"Yes, Doctor," Wilson said as she pulled the tray closer to the bed. She went to the med cart and prepared the meds, including the pain medication Lewis ordered.

"Joe?"

"Y...yeah..."

"I'm going to put the NG back in place..."

"…have...t...to..." he asked, eyelids fluttering open to reveal fever glazed eyes.

"I think so, Joe, at least until everything settles. The Zofran should help...and hopefully things will get better. How are you feeling right now...and I don't want to hear 'I'm okay'...got it?"

"Think so...f...feel like hell...hurt every...where...hot..."

"Well that's to be expected. You've been through hell and then some. Okay, Paula just gave you your meds and I'm ready to insert this thing. Try to relax for me okay?"

"...o...kay," the injured man said, fighting to remain still as Lewis performed the uncomfortable procedure. His hands clenched into fists at his side and his chest felt on fire as the tube was fed down his throat. He knew these things were being done to make him more comfortable, but right now all he felt was misery. He felt the cloth washed over his face and smiled weakly at the nurse as Lewis finished the procedure. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome, Joe," Paula said, smiling as she looked towards the door. "Do you feel up to having some visitors?"

"Vis...itors?"

"Peggy and Art are here...do you want to see them?"

"Peggy," the detective whispered as Lewis looked into his eyes.

"She's right outside the door."

"An...gry..."

"Who's angry?" Lewis asked, placing the stethoscope in his ears.

"Peggy...ca...can't blame her..."

"I don't think Peggy's angry, Joe. I think she was upset at how badly you were hurt, but she's not angry at you," Wilson explained.

"Seems like th...that's all I do...upset h...her," Mannix stammered.

"Joe, could you breathe in for me?" Lewis asked, listening carefully to the detective's breath sounds. He knew the man's lungs were weak and the water he'd ingested was causing even more problems. The antibiotics were not helping and he took the stethoscope and placed it in his pocket. "Joe?"

"...hmm..."

"I'm going to order a few more tests to see if we can figure out what's causing this fever. I'll let Peggy and Art come in, but I want you to rest when you need to. Don't try to overdo things."

"O...kay..." the detective said as Lewis motioned for Paula Wilson to follow him out of the room. Joe let his eyes close, but knew the moment Peggy entered the room. The familiar scent of jasmine mingled with the medicinal hospital smells and he soon felt her hand on his left shoulder.

"Hi, Joe," Peggy said, her voice soft as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Hi, Peg," the weak man forced a smile to his face as he opened his eyes and looked into the warm ones above him.

"How are you feeling?" Fair asked.

"Tired...Paula just gave me a shot I think."

"Good, there's no reason for you to be hurting when they can give you something to help you. Don't be afraid to ask, Joe, it doesn't make you any less of a man."

"Thanks, Peggy...Toby okay?"

"Toby's fine. He misses you though, and I don't know how much longer I can keep him away. He drew a picture for you. Do you want to see it?"

"Y...yeah," the injured man answered and waited for her to hold the picture in front of him. It showed three people...one child and two adults, a soccer ball, and a set of goal posts.

"Toby says he wants to join a soccer team, and he wants to know if you'll come to his games?"

"Tell him...tell him I wouldn't miss it," Mannix told her.

"I will...would you like me to put this in the drawer?"

"No...ask Paula for tape...want it on the wall."

"Okay," Peggy said as Art joined them.

"Good to see you awake, Joe, how are you feeling?"

"Better," the patient lied as Paula came back into the room.

"What a beautiful picture. Would you like me to tape it on the wall beside you, Joe?"

"Please," Mannix said and yawned tiredly.

"Why don't you go ahead and sleep, Joe? We'll be here when you wake up."

"No...no...need to say so...sorry..."

"For what?" Peggy asked.

"Hurt you..."

"You didn't hurt me, Joe."

"Yes...did...make you w...worry...want me t...to quit...I w...will..."

Peggy let the tears fall as she took his left hand in her own and looked into sorrow filled eyes. "Don't you know I'll always worry about you? No matter what you do there's bound to be some kind of danger. Even tending grapes can be dangerous...farm equipment...I've seen it, Joe, seen people hurt by the equipment..."

"If you want me to give up what I do I w...will..."

"I know you would...but I don't want you to, Joe. You know what you're doing and the people you help are grateful to you. A lot of them wouldn't be around if it wasn't for you. It scares me sometimes, Joe, knowing you're going out there to face the worst man has to offer, but I know it's part of what makes you Joe Mannix. So don't you dare give up, Joe, you keep helping those people who come to you and I'll help you in any way I can."

"Peggy...are you s...sure?"

She bent over the bed, placed her mouth next to his ear, and whispered so only he could hear. "I fell in love with you, Joe, not for who you could be, but for who you are. I don't want you to change. Okay?"

"...try not...not...to..."

"Joe, what's wrong?" Peggy asked worriedly.

"Do...don't know...hard to bre...bre...breathe..."

"Paula?" Malcolm asked.

"Hold on...I've got a call in to Dr. Lewis. Joe, just hold on and we'll get you some help!" Wilson ordered.

"Help...ca...can't s...seem...to...God...it hu...hurts!" the injured man cried as he tried to curl into a ball.

"Joe!" Fair cried as Lewis and another doctor hurried into the room.

"Art, get her out of here now!" Lewis ordered as Paula began telling him what happened. "Joe, can you hear me?"

"Ye...yeah...hurt's...doc...can't breathe," Mannix mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Where does it hurt, Joe?"

"Every...where...chest..." The detective watched as Art pulled a reluctant Peggy from the room and tried to reassure her, but darkness was reaching for him and he wasn't sure he could beat it back this time.

Andrew Lewis heard the curtains being closed as he quickly began examining his patient. His expert gaze had taken in the readings on the monitors and he knew they had to do something quickly. He looked at Jack Raines and was glad to have the other man's help.

"Paula, put him on a full mask," Lewis ordered as he listened to Mannix's chest. The man was having difficulty breathing and he silently cursed as he realized there was diminished breath sounds on the right side.

"Andrew, how does it sound?"

"Not good. Joe," he called and saw the eyelids flutter open and look up at him. "Don't try to talk, just listen. We've been trying to ward off pneumonia with antibiotics and other treatments, but it doesn't seem to be working. I'm ordering a chest x-ray to make sure and if it's what I suspect we'll put you on stronger antibiotics and inhalers to help you breathe."

"O...okay," Mannix managed past the uncomfortable pain in his chest. He felt the two men examining him and heard the orders given, but he couldn't acknowledge them anymore as he gave in to the call of darkness.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

It was nearly an hour later when Lewis returned to check on his patient and he shook his head as he saw the duo sitting on opposite sides of the bed. His patient was still sleeping, yet something told Lewis that he knew he was not alone.

"I thought I left orders that you two were to get some rest?"

"I can't leave him when he's like this, Doctor. Please tell me you have good news?" Peggy asked.

"I'm afraid it's what I thought. Joe has pneumonia, but it's not as advanced as it might have been without the antibiotics. I've started him on a new regimen of antibiotics and we should see some improvement within the next few days. There's also some good news."

"What?" Malcolm asked hopefully.

"Well, I just received a call from animal control and the dogs that attacked Joe were up to date on all their shots so that's one less thing we have to worry about."

"So he doesn't have to have the rabies shots?" Peggy asked.

"That's right and if all goes well we'll be able to move him into a regular room tomorrow, but it all depends on how he responds to this new course of treatments. Now he's going to sleep for several hours and I want you two to go home and get some rest. No arguments or I'll have you both banned for twenty-four hours. Cooperate and you can come back in eight."

"I don't want him to wake up alone," Peggy told him.

"He won't, Peggy. The nurses here will make sure of that. Believe me Joe's a very popular patient here and there has been more than one inquiry as to taking care of him."

"That's what she's afraid of, Doc," Malcolm said and got the reaction he wanted in the way of a smile from Peggy Fair.

"Art, I'm just worried about him..."

"I'm f...fine, Peg...go home...sleep," the words were muffled behind the oxygen mask, but they were clear enough to understand.

"Joe, I thought I told you to sleep!" Lewis stated as he watched the man's face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"W...was. Just wanted to m...make sure Peggy was o...okay," Mannix said and tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'm fine, Joe. Now you go on back to sleep."

"W...will when y...you p...promise me s...something."

"Anything, Joe," Fair said and realized her mistake when he smiled thinly.

"Want you to g...go home...g...get some s...sleep. Come back t...tomorrow."

"I'm beginning to think you don't want me here."

"Never, Peg," Mannix assured her and knew she saw the truth in his eyes. "Always here," he told her as he placed his left arm over his heart.

"Oh, Joe..."

"Art, you'd better g...get her o...out of here be...fore the w...waterworks start," Joe said, smiling as he looked into the woman's dark eyes. "I'm okay, Peg."

"Go to sleep, Joe, I'll be back in the morning."

"S...spend s...some time with T...Toby. G...give him a h...hug f...from me," Mannix said tiredly.

"All right that's it. You two out of here!" Lewis stated and then turned back to the bed and softly scolded the injured man. "And you stop talking and sleep. No arguments!"

"N...not..."

"Quiet, Joe!" Lewis said and checked the monitors. Satisfied by what he saw, he ushered the others out of the room and directed Art and Peggy to the elevators.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES****!—18**

Joe lay in the bed thinking about the box tucked away at the back of his desk. He'd bought it what felt like a lifetime ago and was beginning to wonder if the time would ever be right. He loved Peggy Fair and wanted her in his life forever, but there were times when he wondered if their love could surpass the snobbish attitudes of some people. He didn't want to cause her any more grief and pain, but he didn't want to lose her either. Shifting slightly on the bed he fought back the pain and resisted the urge to cough as he tried to get comfortable. Several times during the night he'd coughed until his lungs felt like they were being torn from his chest, but at least some of the mucus was coming up.

"Joe, can I get you anything?" Mandy Lawrence, the new night nurse asked softly.

"N...no...thanks. J...just need to rest," Mannix answered and heard her moving about the room. Again his thoughts went back to the woman he cared so much about and he remembered the soccer game they'd attended with Toby. The boy had been so excited and scored two goals while they cheered from the sidelines. The team had won six to four and the trio had gone out for ice cream right after. Toby was a wonderful boy and his excitement was easily read in the dancing smile that covered his face when he dug into the banana split. It was during this time; while Peggy had gone to wash her hands that Toby asked if he was going to marry Peggy. Joe was slightly taken aback until he realized the same question had been on his own mind for a long time. Peggy's return had saved him from answering, but the question was always there and the answer was tucked into his desk at home.

"Joe, it's time for your mask," Mandy informed him as she switched him to the mask that held the bronchodilator. She made sure it was being properly delivered before leaving him to his thoughts once more.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

Peggy sat by the window looking out at the full bodied moon high overhead. How many times had she sat like this during the time Joe Mannix had been missing? How many tears had she shed over the detective during those hours? There was no simple answer to either question, but sometimes it felt like it was too much. Her heart ached to hold him in her arms, but that was not to be and she pulled her robe around her as a soft breeze blew through the open window.

'Oh, Joe, how do I tell you how much you mean to me?' she thought as she bit her bottom lip and fought back the tears. She knew in her heart the future was not always bright, but some part of her clung to the idea that there was a future for her and Joe Mannix. It was just going to take time and that was something they now had.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

Two days passed with Joe responding to the newest treatments and arguing that he didn't need to be in the SICU any longer. Andrew Lewis was finally in agreement and was on his way to give his impatient patient the good news. He was surprised to find Mannix alone in the room when he entered and was somewhat taken aback by the troubled look on the man's face.

"Joe, is something wrong?"

"Oh, hi, Doc, no, I'm okay."

"Doesn't sound like it. Maybe I can help."

"No, I don't think so, Doc. Not with this anyway. It's something I need to take care of myself when I get out of here," Mannix told him.

"All right, but the offer stands, Joe. Now what do you say about getting rid of some of these accessories and moving you out of here?"

"Sounds good, Doc," Mannix told him as he spotted a familiar figure walking toward the room. He smiled inwardly at the warmth he felt whenever she was present and vowed to ask her when he was released from the hospital.

"Hi, Joe. Dr. Lewis."

"Hello, Peggy, I'll leave you alone so Joe can tell you his news." The physician took a quick look at the monitors before leaving the room.

"Hi, Peg. Thanks, Doc," Mannix said as Peggy lowered the rail and sat on the bed.

"What news?" Peggy asked, taking his left hand in hers.

"Doc says I don't need constant surveillance anymore. I'm being sprung from here."

"He did? You are?" Peggy asked, smiling as she saw the look on Mannix's face.

"Yes," Mannix answered simply.

"Oh, Joe, I'm so glad." She bent over him and placed a kiss on his forehead and sighed contentedly at the feel of his body against hers.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

"Okay, Joe, my name is Sarah and I'll be one of the nurses looking after you today. If there's anything you need just push the button beside your left hand. I'm going to give you something for pain and then I'd like you to try and sleep." She placed a syringe into his IV and injected the pain medication. She placed the nasal canulas over his head and checked the flow to make sure it was set exactly as ordered. "The meds should help, Joe, and I've also given you an anti nausea medication Dr. Lewis ordered."

"T...thanks, Sarah," Mannix said and closed his eyes. The move from ICU to a private room had taken a lot out of him and he shifted slightly on the bed. He knew Peggy had gone down to the cafeteria to get a coffee, and let his eyes close as he waited her return. He drifted toward sleep, dreaming of the possibility of a future with the woman he loved.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

Peggy stopped in the doorway to room 208 and stared at the man in the bed. Joe Mannix slept while his face was bathed in a soft overhead light. The dark bruises were showing signs of fading, but the bullet crease stood out starkly on his forehead. She remembered another time when he'd been shot, again it was only a graze, but it had cost Joe his eyesight and set him up as a target for a hired killer. The dress she wore today was the same one she'd worn the day he got his sight back and again she thanked God for giving the detective back his eyesight. Taking a deep breath she walked into the room and sat in the chair beside the window. Again she studied the handsome face and smiled as his eyes opened and he fought to focus on her.

"Peg," he whispered and reached for the button that would raise his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Wasn't really sleeping," Mannix assured her as she reached behind him and plumped the pillows there. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"Honestly, Peg, I'm not feeling much of anything right now. Whatever they're giving me is just making me feel numb."

"It's a good thing they are, Joe. Imagine how it would feel if they weren't giving you the good stuff."

"No...no, I don't think I want to think about that," Mannix said, and suddenly turned serious.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Fair asked worriedly.

"Peggy, what happened to Al?"

"She's dead, Joe. She was killed the day we found you."

"Dead? Are you sure?"

"I saw her body myself. She can't hurt you anymore...I wouldn't lie to you about that, Joe."

"I k...know you wouldn't, Peg," Mannix said, his voice laced with pain and sorrow. He smiled as Peggy took his left hand in her own. "She was crazy you know…blamed me for everything."

"I know and I can't say I'm sorry she's dead, Joe."

"Neither can I. I thought I was dead out there Peggy. When I hit the water I felt totally helpless and I tried to h...hold my breath, but it was impossible. So much pain and then it was all gone. I felt like I didn't need to struggle anymore...that everything was all right and then I didn't feel anything at all."

"She put you through hell, Joe, and I...I thought I'd lost you. I couldn't...didn't want to think about it. Art and Albi brought you back. All I could do was watch..."

"Peggy, I think I heard you...not literally, but there was something I needed to tell you."

"What?"

"I want you to know how much..."

"Can we come in?"

"Joe, do you feel up to some company?" Peggy asked when she saw who was at the door.

"Sure," Joe answered as Albi led a young boy into the room. "Hey, Sport, how's the soccer going?"

"Hi, Joe, we won...we're going to the finals. We'll be playing next week. Can you come?" The excitement in his voice was contagious and Joe patted the edge of the bed.

"The finals...that's great news, Champ."

"We're not champs yet, Joe," Toby frowned when he saw the damage done to his hero for the first time. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but it's not bad right now," Mannix answered honestly. "Hello, Albi. I think I owe you for saving my life."

"You don't owe me anything, Joe. God knows you've saved mine a time or two or three or..."

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Joe laughed softly.

"Will you be able to come to the game, Joe?"

"Toby, that'll be up to Joe's doctors..."

"I'll try my best, Toby, even if it means just getting out for the day," Mannix assured him and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Now, Joe, that depends on Dr. Lewis," Peggy scolded, but smiled inwardly at the look on Mannix's face.

"Can I watch TV?" Toby asked.

"Toby, you came here to visit Joe not to watch TV..."

"But, Mom," the boy tried and smiled as Mannix took up his plea.

"Actually, Peg, I'd like to watch a little TV myself. Isn't it time for the Road Runner?"

"Oh, I like that show myself," Albi said and took up the call. "Road Runner if he catches you you're through."

"That's the one," Joe said and watched as Peggy shook her head and laughed.

"I can't fight all of you," she said as she turned on the television. They settled in and Peggy watched the two older men and her son watching the cartoon. The lines of pain on her boss's face seemed to diminish as he laughed with the others and she was glad Toby had suggested it.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

Joe looked up as a member of the kitchen staff entered his room. She placed a tray on the table and pulled it closer to the detective.

"You need to eat so you will get strong," the woman said as she pointed to the tray before leaving.

Joe leaned wearily against the pillows as he breathed in the mist from the bronchodilator and tried to calm his tumultuous stomach. He'd been in the new room for three days and to say he was getting antsy would be an understatement. He wanted out from under all the medications and scrutiny of the nursing staff, but knew arguing the point was like beating a dead horse. He closed his eyes, ignoring the tray in front of him and tried to get comfortable. His right knee was immobilized and made it impossible for him to move much and he was frustrated.

"Joe, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake, Art. Can you tell the nurse to come in and get rid of this damn thing?" Mannix asked motioning to the mask covering his face.

"Sure," Malcolm said and motioned to someone at the desk. "She'll be right in. How are you feeling?"

"Better, just wish I could convince Dr. Lewis to let me out of here."

"Joe, be reasonable. You were nearly killed, hell you were killed and you need to give yourself a chance to heal. You're not superman!"

"Don't you think I know that? Damn it, Art, I've spent more time in the hospital lately than I have at home. I'm tired of being poked and prodded and I just want out of here!"

"I know and you will, Joe, just not at this very minute."

"Mr. Mannix, was there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, can you get rid of this thing for me?"

"Certainly. I was just coming in anyway. Do you want something for pain?"

"No," the detective snapped and lay back against the pillow as the movement sapped what little energy he had left.

"Easy, Joe, she's not the enemy here."

"Ah, hell, look I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"Tired," the nurse asked.

"Yes, tired of being here. Joe's not the most patient man in the world. In fact I'd say he's ready to escape if given the opportunity."

"Give me my crutches and you'll see just how fast I can move," Mannix said as the nurse checked his knee and fixed the pillows under his leg. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you at least going to try your dinner tonight?"

"Not hungry..."

"Joe..."

"Look, Art, right now my stomach feels like it's ready to explode and I'd rather not end up throwing up all over the place."

"Mr. Mannix, I can give you something to calm your stomach. Dr. Lewis still has Zofran listed as your anti nausea medication. You're also due for your pain meds and antibiotics."

"Okay," Mannix agreed and closed his eyes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Mr. Mannix."

Joe heard her leave and raised the head of his bed a little more. The lids had been removed from his meal and he looked at it in disgust.

"Joe, you need it or they'll keep you on the IV indefinitely."

"I know, Art, and believe me I'm trying, but this," he lifted the card and read the words. "Clear fluid diet leaves a lot to be desired. I just can't get interested in orange or green or red Jell-O anymore!"

"That's understandable, Joe, but until you can prove that you're eating it and keeping it down that's what they'll bring you."

"Don't I know it," the detective answered as the nurse returned with his meds. Joe silently accepted everything she gave him and waited until the churning of his stomach calmed before looking at the bland meal again.

"Come on, Joe, it's not that bad?"

"Well, Art, if you think that then you eat it."

"I would, but that wouldn't go very far toward getting you out of here."

"Guess you're right," Mannix said as he lifted the spoon and began eating the thin broth.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES****!—19**

Joe stared out the window and longed to be outside. Two days had passed since he'd been moved into the private room and he was impatient to get out of bed. His knee was a major hurdle and coupled with the broken ribs he would not be mobile for some time. His frustration at being bedridden, and his inability to perform the most mundane activity left him short tempered and irritable. The nasal canulas were irritating and he wished they'd find something more comfortable rather than subjecting patients to this torture.

"Joe.'

"Doc," Mannix said, his attention still on the window and branches of the tree dusting up against the panes of glass.

"Not talking to me?"

"Nothing to say."

"Are you sure? I thought I might be able to give you a little good news."

"What? I get to push the buttons on the bed by myself?"

"Whoa, feeling a little sorry for yourself," Lewis said and heard the harried sigh from his friend.

"Yes, I guess I am. Sorry, Doc, I'm just tired of lying here."

"That's what I thought. Look, how would you feel about sitting in a wheelchair and going for a ride?"

"When?" Mannix asked hopefully.

"Now," Lewis said as a nurse pushed a wheelchair into the room.

"I can get out of this damn bed?"

"Yes, but there are some restrictions, Joe," the physician warned.

"I'll agree to anything…"

"Paula, you heard him, right?"

"I did, Dr. Lewis."

"Good. Okay, the ground rules are as follows. No trying to stand on your own. No trying to handle the wheels on your own. You come back inside when you're told and back into bed without arguments. You eat, drink, and sleep when…"

"Yes, Mom," Mannix said, his spirits soaring with the news that he was not only getting out of the bed, but was also going to get outside for a while.

"You'll take your meds like you're supposed to and no arguing with your friendly doctor. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the detective said.

"All right, now let's see about getting you mobile," Lewis said and lowered the rails on the bed as the nurse pushed the chair closer to the bed and locked the brakes. The doctor transferred the IV fluid from the pole beside the bed and over to the chair before pressing the buttons to raise Mannix into a sitting position. He waited for the detective to catch his breath before sliding his legs over the edge. "Joe, just sit there for a minute."

"Good plan, Doc," Mannix said and held his arm tight against his ribs until he had his breathing under control. "I'm ready."

"All right, Paula and I have you," Lewis said and eased the detective from the bed to the chair where he knelt in front of the trembling man, worried about the way his patient seemed to be fighting to stay with them. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

"I'm not letting you back out of our deal now, Doc. Just give me a minute."

"I'll do better than that," Lewis said and nodded to the nurse. Before entering the room he'd told her to prepare a shot of pain medication for Joe Mannix and she slowly injected it into the IV port near his hand. "That'll help, Joe."

"Thanks, Doc," Mannix said, smiling as the nurse wrapped a blanket around his legs and made sure his upper body was also covered. "I look like a mummy."

"More like a sick puppy who's been left in the rain for a week, but at least you're sitting up," Lewis said and looked toward the door at the sound of footsteps. "I believe your chauffeur has arrived."

"Peggy," Mannix said as the woman hurried toward him. "I didn't think you were coming until later."

"I wasn't, but Dr. Lewis said he had a surprise for both of us. How do you feel?"

"Like a million bucks," Mannix said with a grin.

"Peggy, you can take him out to the gardens, but the nurses are going to send out a search party if you don't have him back in half an hour. Don't let him try to talk you into longer, Peggy, because I swear I'll make sure he's stuck in bed for a week."

"He'll listen to reason, Dr. Lewis," Peggy said, taking control of the handles and wheeling the chair toward the door. Neither one spoke until Peggy parked the wheelchair beside a wrought iron bench. She smiled as she sat in front of him and he reached out to take her right hand in his.

"Thanks, Peggy," Mannix said softly.

"For what" the pretty woman asked.

"For being who you are. For not trying to convince me to find a safer line of work…"

"Joe, I have no right to ask you to stop doing what you do."

"Not yet, but what if…" Joe stopped and stared at the garden of roses behind her and wondered if he should even broach the subject.

"Joe? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Peggy, it's just I don't want to push you away…if anything I want to pull you closer and God help me I don't ever want to let you go. I want you and Toby in my life…I want more than what I have now and I'd do anything to have it."

"What are you saying, Joe?"

"I'm saying what I should have said long ago, Peggy. I love you more than anyone I've ever met and I want you to be part of my life forever. I want you and Toby living with me."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Peggy asked and felt his fingers tighten around her own.

"No, Peggy, at least not until after…after…"

"After what?"

"Peggy, I'll understand if you don't want this and I know this is not a very romantic setting, but I want to marry you. I want to love you the way you deserve to be loved and I want to be a father to Toby," Joe said and saw the tears in her eyes as she started to sob. He immediately regretted opening up to her as she pulled her hand from his. "God, Peg, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, Joe, you didn't hurt me. I…I just don't know what to say."

"I know I put you on the spot, Peggy, and I understand if you want some time to think about it…"

"I don't need time, Joe. I know what I want, and I know what my answer is."

"You do?"

"Oh yes…God yes, I'll marry you."

"You will?" Mannix asked incredulously, his heart trip-hammering in his chest.

"Yes, Joe, I want to marry you more than anything in this world," Peggy said, and they kissed amidst the garden of flowers, blissfully unaware of the people smiling and pointing toward them.

"When?"

"What?"

"When do you want to get married?" Mannix asked when he finally released her.

"Oh, Joe," the woman laughed. "I don't know…there's so much to do."

"Do you want a big wedding, Peggy?"

"No, just family and friends, but I would…"

"What?" Joe asked when her voice trailed off.

"I'd like a church wedding, Joe."

"So would I," Mannix said and their eyes met once more as he touched her hand. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Joe," Peggy said and smiled at the light in his eyes.

"When are you going to tell Toby?"

"I think we should tell him together. Maybe tonight I'll bring him in during visiting hours."

"We do it together," Joe agreed, shifting on the chair and wincing when the movement tore at injured ribs.

"Joe, I think it's time we went back inside."

"Not yet…I'm okay."

"Joe, we've been out here for nearly twenty minutes. If I don't bring you back they'll send that search party remember? Besides, you're listing a little, and if you fall out of that chair, I'm not going to be able to lift you into it again."

"All right, Peg," Mannix agreed. Truth was the excitement and fresh air was wearing him down and he needed to get out of the chair and back in the bed. He closed his eyes, thinking about a future that now held the promise of love and happiness, and knew that far outweighed the danger they often found themselves in. By the time they reached his room, Joe knew Peggy had been right to insist on returning and he was grateful when the nurses helped him back to bed before they left them alone once more.

"Joe, I'm going to go pick up Toby and we'll see you tonight. Okay?"

"O…okay, Peggy, love you," the detective whispered and slipped toward sleep as she kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Joe Mannix," Peggy said and left the room.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES****!—20**

Joe woke alone in his room, with the memory of the light kiss against his forehead. He smiled and awkwardly reached for the phone. Ignoring the pain his movements were causing, the detective dialed the number and waited for the call to be answered.

"Malcolm."

"Art, it's Joe."

"Joe, I was just getting ready to come see you. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, there is. I need you to go by my place and pick something up for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"There's a small jewelry box in my desk…I need you to get it and bring it to me," Mannix said.

"Joe, did you do something I should no about?"

"I can't tell you right now, Art. Will you bring it?"

"I'll get it."

"Thanks, Art," Mannix said and hung up the phone. He knew the older man had a key to his place in case of emergencies and right now this was an emergency. He lay back against the pillows, breathing shallowly, as he tried to contain the raging pain that threatened to take his breath away.

"Joe."

Mannix opened his eyes at the soft voice from beside his bed. He waited for his vision to clear and recognized the sympathetic nurse.

"Headache?"

"No, thanks, already have one," the detective said with a slight grin.

"I'll get your medication as soon as I take your vitals," Paula told him.

"O…okay," Mannix said. He felt the BP cuff wrapped around his arm and waited for the woman to finish what she was doing.

"Joe, I'm going to add Zofran as well because they'll be bringing your dinner soon," the nurse said as she injected the medications into his IV. "Do you want the blinds closed?"

"Please," the detective answered and soon felt the medications lulling him toward sleep once more. He felt the nurse put the nasal canulas in place, but did not have the energy to mount even a token protest.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

Art watched his friend from the doorway as Mannix tried to get comfortable. 'An impossible task,' Malcolm thought given the nature of the injuries. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small jewelry box, and again wondered what was inside. He had a pretty good idea, but had fought the impulse to look inside. He moved into the room and smiled at the man as he looked his way.

"Did you bring it?" Mannix asked.

"Right here," Malcolm answered and placed the box on the table, next to the partially eaten tray of food. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"It's for Peggy," the detective explained.

"Don't tell me you're finally going to ask her to marry you?"

"Already did and she said yes," Mannix said, smiling as he opened the box. The ring was nestled in a bed of red velvet, and the diamond sparkled in the light from overhead.

"Wow, you went all out," Malcolm said of the gold band with the diamond solitaire surrounded by small gold hearts.

"Think she'll like it?" Mannix asked.

"Yes…I do."

"Hi, Joe! Hello Mr. Malcolm!"

"Hey, Toby, where's your mom?" the lieutenant asked as Mannix hid the jewelry box.

"She stopped to talk to the nurse," the boys explained and tried to climb onto the bed. He didn't see the grimace of pain on Mannix's face, but Malcolm did and caught the child before he caused more pain.

"Toby, why don't you let me help you," Malcolm said, and helped the boy sit on the edge of the bed. He saw the gratitude on the injured man's face before the sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Hi, Joe…are you all right?" Peggy asked, worried when she saw the pain in the man's eyes.

"I'm okay, Peggy. Just moved to fast," Mannix explained.

"Toby, you shouldn't be up there."

"It's okay…he's not doing anything wrong, Peg," the detective told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," Mannix said, and fingered the box hidden under the blanket.

"I'm going to run down to the cafeteria and grab some coffee…can I get you anything?" Malcolm asked.

"Coffee would be great," Peggy answered.

"Can I have hot chocolate?" Toby asked as he changed the channels on the TV.

"Sure you can," Malcolm answered. "What about you, Joe?"

"No thanks, Art," Mannix said and waited for the other man to leave.

"Toby."

"Yes, Mom?" the child answered.

"Your Mom and I have something to tell you," Mannix said and pressed the button to raise the head of his bed and saw the smile broaden on the child's face.

"You can come to my game!" Toby said excitedly.

"Maybe…hopefully, but that's not what we wanted to talk to you about," the detective told him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Toby, you didn't do anything wrong," Peggy answered and hugged her son close. "Do you remember asking me about families at the last school picnic?"

"I remember it made you sad," the boy answered.

"How would you like to be a real family again, Toby?" the woman asked.

"A real family?"

"That's right, Son, I asked your mom to marry me…"

"Did you say yes, Mom?" Toby asked, eyes wide as he looked at his mother expectantly.

"Yes, I did," she told him, anxiously waiting for his reaction.

"Yes! I told Danny if I didn't tell my wish it would come true and it is!" Toby said, jumping excitedly on the bed, unaware of the pain the motion was causing the injured man.

"Easy, Toby, Joe's hurt remember?"

"Oh…I'm sorry, Joe, I forgot."

"That's okay, Kiddo, I'd be jumping up and down too if I could. Now, why don't we make it official?" Mannix asked and removed the box from under the blankets.

"What's this?" Peggy asked in surprise.

"Open it and see," Mannix answered with a grin and watched her face as she lifted the lid.

"Oh, Joe, it's beautiful," Peggy said.

"Let me see!" Toby ordered like most kids his age when they are excited. He looked at the ring and smiled as tears slipped from his mother's eyes. "Mom, why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, Toby," the woman said and looked at her fiancé. "Would you do the honors?"

"My pleasure," Mannix said and using his left hand he slipped the ring on Peggy's finger. It fit perfectly and Joe watched as she looked at the ring.

"Wow, Mom, that's nicer than the one Danny's dad gave his mom."

"Toby, you know we don't brag about the things we have," Peggy said.

"I know, Mom, but it is," the boy said. "Does this mean Joe's going to move in with us?"

"Not until after we're married, Toby," Mannix answered and pulled the woman closer. They kissed and heard the child snickering as he watched them.

"Yuck!"

"Get used to it, Son, because I love your mom, and plan to show her just how much every chance I get," Mannix explained and reached out to rub Toby's hair.

"Did I miss something?"

"Art…Joe's going to be my dad!" Toby answered and jumped off the bed as the older man entered the room.

"He is? When did that happen?" Malcolm teased.

"Just now. He gave her a ring and everything." Toby stood on his toes as Malcolm bent low to hear his whispered words. "They even kissed!"

"They did…well maybe you and me should leave them alone for a few minutes," the policeman said.

"We only just got here!"

"I know, but there's a clown doing magic tricks on the children's floor and I thought you might like to see the show."

"Really?"

"Really. What do you say?"

"Mom, me and Art are going to see the clowns!"

"Art and I, Honey," Peggy corrected and nodded her thanks as Malcolm led the child from the room before turning back to the injured man. "Joe, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mannix asked and tried to get comfortable.

"I know Toby's jumping around didn't help any," Peggy told him.

"It's okay, Peg."

"Don't lie to me, Joe. I can see it in your eyes. How long before you can have something for pain?"

"I don't…"

"How long?" Peggy asked, arms folded across her chest in a no nonsense stand.

"I guess I was due an hour ago," Mannix told her.

"I'll get your nurse…"

"Not yet, Peggy."

"Joe…"

"It makes me sleep, Peg, and right now that's the last thing I want to do. I'll sleep after you guys leave."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Mannix said with a grin.

"All right," Peggy said and turned to see a nurse enter the room.

"Joe, you didn't eat very much," Carrie Wallace said when she lifted the tray.

"Wasn't hungry," the detective answered.

"Joe, they won't take those IVs out until you're eating properly, the nurse warned.

"I know…I'm trying…it just doesn't set well."

"I'll make a note of that on your chart. I also noticed you haven't had anything for pain in a while. Do you need something?"

"Not yet," Mannix answered.

"He's being stubborn," Peggy said with a smile. "When Art and Toby get back we'll be leaving and Joe said he'll buzz you then."

"All right, just let me know," Wallace told her before leaving the room.

"Peggy?"

"Yes?" The woman answered and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked into his eyes, feeling the heat rise in her body as he pulled her close and their lips met. The kiss deepened and the couple explored each other's mouths until Peggy pulled away from the heated exchange. "I don't think you're in any shape to continue this, Joe…for that matter neither am I."

"I love you, Peg."

"I love you too, Joe," Peggy said and knew there were no truer words ever spoken. She really did love this man with every ounce of her being. She held his hand and looked at the ring on her finger, a true symbol of the love that glowed within their hearts.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

Art and Toby returned to the room an hour later to find the couple talking softly about the future. Malcolm could tell Mannix was growing tired and knew it was time to leave.

"We're back," Toby said upon entering the room.

"Hey, Kiddo, how was the clown?" Mannix asked.

"He was so funny, Joe," Toby answered.

"Toby, it's time we said good night to Joe," Peggy said.

"Ah, Mom…"

"It's okay, Toby. You can come back tomorrow…if it's okay with your mom," the detective answered.

"Can we, Mom?"

"Sure, after you get your homework done," Peggy said and returned her attention to her fiancé. "Joe, if you need anything just call. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Peg…thanks."

"I'll send your nurse right in," the woman said, kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

"Joe, I'll be in the office tomorrow, but if you need anything just call," Malcolm said.

"Thanks, Art," the detective said and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps and the soft voice of the night nurse.

"Joe, I'm going to do a set of vitals on you and then get your meds."

"Thanks, Carrie," Mannix said, and felt her wrap his arm with the blood pressure cuff. It didn't take long for her to finish and adjust the flow of his IV before injecting the prescribed medication into one of the junctures near his hand.

"That should help with the pain, Joe, but you really shouldn't try to tough it out," Wallace lightly chastised.

"It wasn't too bad…"

"But it is now, because you waited so long."

"Guess so," Mannix said and placed his left arm over his eyes.

"Would you like me to turn off the lights?"

"Yes…thanks, Carrie."

"You're welcome…just hit the button if you need anything," the nurse ordered.

"I will." Joe felt the pull of sleep and gave into the dreams that often plagued him since this ordeal had begun.

'I could have made something of you, Joseph!' the words echoed and re-echoed through his sleep drenched mind as he sank deeper into the nightmare. His soft cries for help went unheard as his head moved side to side as if something was striking him. For Joe Mannix, the real ordeal might have been over, but the dreams were a constant reminder of the life he lived.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

There'd been only one thing on Joe Mannix's mind for over two weeks now, and today his stubborn streak had finally paid off. He was going home, a place he hadn't seen for so long he wasn't sure he could remember where everything was. The nurse and orderly had been in earlier and helped him into what they called 'comfort clothing' and he realized they were right. It had been a lesson in pain when they'd helped him into the sweats and he finally lay back on the bed while the room spun around him. He laid there until his vision cleared and his stomach stopped doing flip flops before asking the nurse to help him into the chair. That had been nearly an hour ago. A smile formed on his still pale features when the door opened and Peggy Fair stepped inside.

"I hear someone needs a ride home," the pretty woman said.

"You're not kidding, Peg, let's go before Dr. Lewis decides there's some test he hasn't done," Mannix told her.

"Too late, I met Dr. Lewis outside and he's already signed your discharge papers, written instructions, and your scripts," Peggy said with a grin. "You're going home and straight to bed."

"Damn, and here I thought I was escaping."

"You are, but you may just find I'm as bad as the nurses here if you don't follow instructions completely…understood?"

"Understood, but Peggy…"

"Yes?"

"I'd love to see you in a nurse's uniform," the detective said and smiled when she placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

"If I did it would mean I'd have to follow the same rules as the nurses here and that would mean no more personal attention, including this," Peggy said and this time made the kiss last longer before staring into the eyes she knew and loved.

"Guess the nurse will have to remain a fantasy, because I don't want this to stop," Joe said and pulled her too him, ignoring the pain that awakened at his movement. "God, Peggy, I love you so much."

"I know and I'd love to shout it to the world, but right now I want to get you home and tucked in bed so I can look after you properly. Dr. Lewis has arranged to have a private nurse come to your home…"

"Our home…at least I hope that's what it will be once we're married," Mannix told her.

"Our home," Peggy chuckled softly. "But before that can happen we need to get you back on your feet…and that won't happen without physiotherapy and proper care."

"Peggy, I'll do everything the doctor says as long as I know you're going to be there," the injured man vowed.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Joe," the woman assured him and turned when a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but I figured Joe would be anxious to leave so I brought his mode of transportation for the next…"

"Twenty years," Joe said half serous.

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself, Joe?" the nurse asked.

"No, not really…not now when I'm finally being sprung from this place…"

"Now, Joe, if you keep talking like that we're going to think you dislike our company," Jenna told him.

"Sorry, Jenna, but right now I'd do anything to see the last of this place" Mannix assured her.

"I'm sure you would. Don't worry, Joe, I understand how you feel," the nurse told him and helped him move to the wheelchair. Once he was settled, Jenna looked at the pretty woman standing to is right. "Miss Fair, I know you have everything Dr. Lewis left for you, but please don't hesitate to call if you have any questions."

"I will…thank you, Jenna," Peggy said when the orderly took control of the chair. She picked up the overnight bag that held Joe's toiletries, amongst other things, and walked beside the wheelchair until they stopped at he discharge doors. "I'll bring the car around."

"Thanks, Peg," Mannix said and winced when she was out of sight. He'd refused anything for pain this morning because he wanted to be free of the heavy feeling associated with the drugs they'd been giving him. It wasn't long before Peggy was back and she opened the passenger side door and moved to help him into the seat before thanking the orderly and moving to the driver's side.

"Peg?"

"Yes, Joe?" the pretty woman asked.

"Any chance we can stop at Martini's and pick up something for lunch?"

"I take it you're in the mood for Mrs. Martini's soup," Peggy said.

"I was hoping she'd have some fresh bread as well," Joe said, suddenly hungry after so many weeks of hospital food that did little to tempt the pallet.

"I'm sure Mrs. Martini has something that will satisfy you, Joe," Peggy said and drove away from the hospital.

MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX

Joe looked at the phone on the dresser beside him and was unsure whether he could make the call. Peggy had gone home with his promise that he would call her if he needed anything. What he needed was to call his father and give him the news before he found out by accident. He hoped the man would be happy for him, but sometimes Stefan Mannix could be a stubborn SOB. That thought brought a chuckle from the injured man when he realized he had the same trait and earned it honestly from his father.

Taking a deep breath, Joe reached for the receiver and lifted it to his ear before dialing the number he knew by heart. A familiar voice answered and a smile formed on his face.

"Maria, it's Joseph…"

"Joseph, are you all right…I heard you were hurt badly…"

"I'm okay, Maria…is he around?"

"Yes, he is…hold on and I will get him for you."

"Thank you, Maria," Joe said and closed is eyes. He waited for what felt like an eternity before his father's voice reached his ears.

"Joseph, is that you, Boy?"

"Yes, Pa, it's me."

"Are you out of the hospital?"

"Yes, I'm home and I wanted to tell you something before you heard it from anyone else."

"What is it, Joseph?"

"I'm going to be married, Pa…"

"It is time, Boy. Who is she?"

"Peggy…I love her, Pa, more than life itself and I want to be with her…"

"I have seen the love she has for you, Joseph…it is a rare gift. You make me and your mother proud."

"Thanks, Pa," Mannix said and felt as if a weight had been lifted from his heart. He knew things would be hard for him and Peggy, but as long as they loved each other they could and would get through anything that was thrown their way.

"Joseph, I have always wanted you to be happy and I have seen this when you are with her. Do not make an old man wait too long for grandchildren."

"I won't, Pa, you know Peggy has a son from her first marriage."

"Yes, this I know and he will be my first grandchild. I am hoping you will bring them both to Summergrove to give us a chance to really get to know each other."

"I'll talk to Peggy…maybe we could visit over Christmas," Mannix offered.

"That would please me very much, Joseph…are you looking after yourself?"

"I don't have much choice in the matter…not if I want to make a life with Peggy. I'm kind of tired now, but I'll call you as soon as I talk to Peggy."

"You rest, Joseph…rest and sleep…that is what you need. Good bye, Joseph."

"Bye, Pa," the detective said, smiling when he replaced the receiver in the cradle. The last few months had been hard on them all and had taken a toll on him, but he was not going to let Al Pulverante defeat him. He had too much to live for and that's exactly what he was going to do. He was going to live and enjoy sharing is life with the woman who'd captured is heart and agreed to become his wife. Sighing contentedly, Joe Mannix closed his eyes and slept peacefully for the first time in a long, long time.

The End!!!


End file.
